Al Atardecer
by Akira.A
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has creid en los encuentros predestinados o en la existencia de aquella persona q llega a nosotros por ser la parte que nos falta? No estoy segura de poder creer en esto...aunq cuando menos me lo espere la vida querra demostrarm lo contrario
1. En el Tiempo de Ella

**Hola a todos! Aqui les pongo como dije en mi perfil, este fic de CCS...mi primero...como dije es solo una idea...asi que solo espero que les guste y lo disfruten...Por favor dejen comentarios se los agradecere enormemente y de todo corazon, tambien de estos depende el que que me anime a seguir con la historia**

**Bueno ahora si me despido...y los dejo que lean...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al Atardecer

…En el tiempo de ella…

Alguna vez has creído o pensado en la existencia de los encuentros predestinados o en el hecho de que en algún lugar de este mundo se pueda encontrar el alma gemela, yo en contadas ocasiones lo he creído, mas sin embargo, aun no tengo la certeza de que esto pueda ser cierto.

Mientras pienso esto sigo mirando la pantalla del televisor donde en estos momentos se ve el desarrollo de una película a blanco y negro, de esas que siempre aseguran la existencia del amor predestinado. Acurrucada en mi cómodo sillón decido que definitivamente hoy no estoy de humor para ver o pensar en este tipo de cosas, por lo que tomando el control cambio una y otra vez los canales del aparato que está enfrente mío

Son las 6:15 de la mañana y afuera todavía no ha aclarecido, en mi apartamento todo está en silencio, excepto cuando este es interrumpido por el ruido que hacen las pesadas gotas de lluvia cuando golpean las ventanas.

Bostezando me pongo en pie y frunzo el ceno al ver el chaparrón de agua que está cayendo afuera, ¡Genial! y tenía que llover a cantaros precisamente hoy que me tocaba irme a pie

Vuelvo nuevamente a tomar el control remoto y esta vez de mal humor le doy al botón rojo para apagar la tv, con un clic la pantalla queda en negro y por primera vez en la mañana veo en el reflejo de la pantalla mi rostro, tengo mis cabellos castaños claros todos desordenados, la piel más blanca que de costumbre y los ojos verdes apagados y somnolientos… en definitiva, un aspecto terrible.

Con paso presuroso me dirijo al cuarto, tomo del cajón lo primero que veo en este caso unos jeans azules ajustados una camisa manga corta rosa y unas zapatillas en el mismo color y me vuelvo para meterme en el baño, ahí hago lo propio y me arreglo para salir

Al terminar vuelvo al comedor, tomo mi bolso, al cual le meto casi sin ver los cuadernos de ese día y me lo pongo cruzado de lado, ya en la puerta tomo las llaves, un sweater azul que siempre tengo a mano y el viejo paraguas azul con cuadros verdes, al tenerlo en las manos casi me echo a llorar, odiaba ese paraguas, además de que no era mío (el mío lo había dejado en casa de mi padre) nunca había sabido muy bien cómo utilizarlo, siempre me traía problemas.

Termine de cerrar y sin siquiera ver al ascensor me dispuse a tomar las escaleras, al llegar a planta y lograr salir del edificio suspire vencida, era hora de que la función comenzara.

--------------------------------

Las gotas corrían por mi cabello hasta depositarse en mí ya de por si empapada camisa, sentía las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y los puños de las manos los llevaba fuertemente cerrados. ¡Función! Un espectáculo fue lo que di para tratar de llegar a tiempo a clases.

Nada más salir a la calle la fuerte lluvia azoto mi paraguas, camine apurada para tratar de alcanzar el autobús que pasaba justo por la cuadra, como ahora iba a la universidad no podía utilizar mis patines como hacia cuando estudiaba en la escuela, además la universidad me quedaba muchísimo más lejos, hice la señal de alto y un mal humorado conductor abrió las puertas del bus en el que se suponía debía montarme, trate de cerrar rápidamente el paraguas para poder subir y ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

El estúpido paraguas no cerraba, aplicaba todas mis fuerzas en el botoncito y el prendedor de arriba, jalaba con todas mis fuerzas pero nada, el paraguas no cedía, la lluvia me mojaba, ya los carros que estaban detrás tocaban la corneta, el señor amenazaba con dejarme si no me apuraba y yo estaba nerviosa y mas roja que un tomate, no sabía si por la rabia o por la vergüenza de saber que me debía estar viendo como una tonta, ¿en donde quedaban aquí el famoso caballero al rescate de la dama en apuros? Ah claro, es que eso solo ocurre en las telenovelas y las películas, decidí que mejor era subir con todo y paraguas aunque este estuviera abierto, entonces subí pero nada más hacerlo el conductor pego un acelerón que ni me dio tiempo de agarrarme a nada, perdí el equilibrio y para mi mala suerte caí encima de un muchacho que de muy malas formas me aparto y me dijo que me quitara de encima suyo. Cuando finalmente pude cerrar el arma que tenia entre las manos, ya había llegado a mi destino por lo que me dispuse a bajar

Cuando lo hice no tuve que mirar al piso para saber por qué sentía los jeans desde la mitad de la rodilla para abajo mojados, ahora los jóvenes y algún que otro compañero de clases que pasaban por ahí reía, el idiota del autobús me había dejado en una laguna de agua sucia provocada por la lluvia

¡Oh por dios! ¡Como odiaba los días lluviosos! Me salí de allí ante la mirada burlona de algunos y sin abrir otra vez el paraguas, me enrumbe a mi facultad, pero al llegar el guardia de la entrada no me dejo pasar ¿motivos? Pues que no podía permitir que una persona, acótese yo, ensuciara el inmaculado recinto, así que ahora me encontraba como dije antes con las mejillas rojas y los puños fuertemente cerrados por la furia y la vergüenza contenidas.

-Mire señor, no es mi culpa que el día este lluvioso y que una serie de eventos me sucedieran dejándome así, las clases están a punto de comenzar y de verdad necesito que me deje pasar

-Señorita ya le dije que el recinto…

-Mire –no pude evitar alzar un cuarto mi voz, pero luego me contuve y lo disminuí un tanto- de la limpieza del recinto se encarga el personal de limpieza que para eso está, además yo no me empape porque quise y su trabajo es el de verificar si cada estudiante tiene identificación, no el de la limpieza- pude sentir como el hombre me perforaba con la mirada

-Sí y hablando de identificación ¿donde está la suya?- me mordí el labio y sentí que me ruborizaba levemente, con las prisas se me había olvidado colocarme la identificación antes de salir de casa, con una mano le hice una señal para que esperara un segundo mientras revolvía en mi bolso con la esperanza de encontrar la estúpida identificación, pero esta no aparecía, cuando estuve casi a punto de vaciar ahí mismo el contenido del bolso el celular comenzó a sonar, con rapidez me lo lleve al oído

-¿Alo? Al otro lado de la línea una voz aguda muy familiar para mí me respondió

-¡Sakurita! ¿Como estas? Mira te acuerdas del desfile que tenia hoy…- tuve que cortar la voz de mi amiga sino sabía que no podría hacerlo por lo menos dentro de los próximos 20 minutos

-Hola Tomoyo, mira ahora no estoy en un muy buen momento, yo luego te llamo

-Pero Saku… oye, ¿estás bien? te oyes un poco ofuscada

-Si Tomoyo digamos que no me he levantado con el pie adecuado hoy, rodé los ojos irónicamente, te dejo- en ese momento mi mano había rozado con el objeto que andaba buscando y con júbilo se lo restregué en ese momento en la cara del guardia

-Espera Sakura no me cuelgues lo que te quería decir es que la modelo no vino hoy y pensé que tal vez cuando salgas de clase…-Ay no! Al saber las intenciones de mi mejor amiga un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, Tomoyo estudiaba para ser diseñadora de modas y desde pequeñas ella siempre me tomaba como su muñeca viviente, es decir, toda idea loca que tuviese mi amiga terminaba siendo probada en mi

-Tomoyo… - avance por los pasillos hasta mi casillero, donde empecé a depositar mis cosas- después de clases no voy a poder tengo…- ¿qué excusa inventaría?- tengo quiz mañana y necesito estudiar

- Y mañana, ¿por la tarde? – ¡ay diablos!- mañana por la tarde…mañana….

-¡Vamos Sakura!- casi pego un brinco al oír detrás de mí la voz de mi amiga, su risa melodiosa resonó tanto en el pasillo como en el celular que tenía en la mano

-Tomoyo! Por dios no me des estos sustos, ¿qué haces aquí no se supone que estás en tu facultad?

-Claro que no tontita sino no estaría aquí enfrente tuyo, además sabía que no querrías ser mi modelo a menos de que te convenciera personalmente – trague, eso era cierto yo nunca podía negarle un favor a un amigo de frente mucho menos si era Tomoyo quien me lo pedía

-¿Entonces? ¿Hoy en la tarde?- Tomoyo me miraba fijamente, trague de nuevo

-¿Hoy?

-Si Sakurita ya que en esta semana no tienes nada, especialmente quices

-¿Cómo sabes eso Tommy?- mi amiga me había agarrado

-Bobita si estuviste toda la semana pasada diciendo que esta semana por fin estabas libre

-Cierto- suspire resignada- está bien Tomoyo nos vemos esta tarde ¿al salir de clase?- mi amiga se me echo encima estrangulándome

-Gracias Saku! Ah y por cierto toma - mi amiga depositaba ahora en mis brazos una muda de ropa limpia seguramente de su colección de diseños – Menos mal que siempre traigo uno o dos a la mano, bueno cámbiate rápido que ya son las 6:55

-6:55

-6:55

-6:55

-¡Que!!!! Ay dios el profesor no me va a dejar entrar si llego después de las 7 - salí disparada hacia los baños y en mi carrera al pasar al lado de mi amiga me detuve en seco

-Por cierto Tomoyo ¿cómo demonios pasaste sin identificación?

-Jojo pues el guardia no me dijo nada – bufe

-Ya sabía yo que la tenia agarrada conmigo…

Las risas de mi amiga fue lo último que oí al perderme por el pasillo.

-Kinomoto… Senorita Kinomoto, espere un momento por favor

El llamado de mi profesor justo cuando salía de mi última clase del día hizo devolver mis pasos sobre si

-Si diga profesor

-Estuve revisando los últimos ensayos que me ha mandado y como siempre han estado ejemplares….- al oír esto mi rostro se ilumino de alegría- pero, al igual que siempre noto que en estos no me toca un punto en particular y esto hasta ahora no ha importado pero para el tema que viene a continuación si es importante puesto que como sabrá es el pilar fundamental, tiene idea de lo que le puedo estar hablando? Fruncí el ceno claro que sabía de lo que hablaba

-Si profesor creo que tengo una clara idea de lo que me puede estar queriendo decir

-Me alegra entonces, como una de mis mejores alumnas solo se lo digo como un consejo si es una de sus debilidades pues vaya practicando y documentándose al respecto cualquier duda o inconveniente sabe que puede dirigirse a mí o a cualquier otro profesor de la cátedra en horas de consulta

-De acuerdo muchas gracias profesor

-Oh antes que se vaya, esto es para usted, pensaba dárselo después de ver su ensayo acerca de la novela romance, pero creo que podría resultarle como incentivo para mejorar desde ahora

Con el entrecejo levemente fruncido mire el papel que me extendía, al tomarlo me di cuenta de que parecía un anuncio vi el encabezado que ponía como titulo central y en letras grandes y negras CONCURSO DE LITERATURA para _Roman à l'eau de rose_. No tuve que mirar más, sin más nada que añadir agradecí con una sonrisa al profesor, me disculpe y salí en silencio del aula.

Con pesadez deposite mi bolso y mis llaves en el sillón de la entrada de la casa

-Estoy muerta, tan cansada que creo que me podría desmayar en cualquier momento

-Cierto- la voz de Tomoyo se escucho entrecortada por el entrechocar de los platos al ser sacados de la alacena desde la cocina – Menos mal y se me ocurrió comprar la comida de camino para acá, si es por ti vives del aire… y para comprobar mis palabras- el sonido de la puerta de la nevera al ser abierta me llego a los oídos – solo hay que ver tu nevera- un sonrojo me cubrió las mejillas hasta las orejas, en tres pasos entre a la cocina y cerré la puerta de la misma

-Bueno es que tenía pensado hacer el mercado en estos días – Tomoyo me miro con cara suspicaz

-Es cierto – me defendí, ayudando a mi amiga con los vasos y cubiertos, nos dirigimos al comedor

-Aja, pero bueno cuéntame ¿por qué saliste como un fantasma de tu clase favorita de literatura?- nuevamente mi entrecejo se frunció, suspire, no sabía cómo explicarlo

-No es nada grave, como decirlo, es solo que el profesor ya se dio cuenta de mi punto débil en mi escritura

-¿Y?

-Y que lo debo corregir antes de entrar en este nuevo tema ya que si no, lo más probable es que repruebe

-¿Y?

-Y que no sé cómo hacer para en menos de unas dos semanas lograr fortalecer mi debilidad y escribir algo que me ayude no solo a aprobar si no a satisfacer las expectativas del profesor sobretodo tomando en cuenta el tema, la novela romántica

-¿Y?

-¡Tomoyo! Odiaba cuando mi amiga me atosigaba de esa forma, ¿qué quieres?- a pesar de que yo me encontraba alterada ella estaba tan tranquila como al principio de la conversación

-Quiero que me cuentes la verdadera fuente de tu preocupación y que dejes de irte por las ramas – me pase una mano por mis cortos cabellos y me los lleve en un gesto nervioso detrás de las orejas tratando de organizar mis ideas y de calmarme para poder responder algo coherente

-De todo lo que escribo siempre trato de evadir la parte romántica, es lo que peor se me da- miré a Tomoyo que con la mirada me invito a que continuara- y esto se debe a que cuando uno escribe lo que sea no solo hace falta creer en lo que se escribe si no que hace falta vivirlo y sentirlo

-Entiendo, entonces me estás diciendo que no estás segura de creer en el amor porque crees que todavía no lo has vivido o lo has sentido y por ello no puedes escribir algo que tenga que ver con ello – al ver como Tomoyo le había dado vuelta a lo que dije hasta llegar al verdadero punto del asunto hizo que un calor incomodo se apoderara de mi cara y mis orejas

-Más o menos, si- dije incomoda

-Curioso, si antes te la pasabas leyendo ese tipo de historias y no solo eso, hace cinco años cualquiera que te hubiese visto diría que podrías escribir este tipo de historias con los ojos cerrados

-¡Cierto! Con júbilo me levante de un salto de mi asiento

- ¿Que sucede? – Tomoyo me miraba con curiosidad por mi repentino cambio

-Ahora que me recuerdo al mudarme, mi padre me dio una caja con escritos e historias que escribí por esa época así como mis historias favoritas, recortes y creo que hasta había un diario, si los encuentro puede que me sirvan como guía- aparté la silla y me dirigí a mi cuarto, al armario que tenía en el fondo, fije mi vista en la parte superior, estaba trancado con llave, la llave… me volví y me dirigí a mi mesa de noche la abrí y la revolví hasta encontrar un cofre, allí debía de estar la llave- quien sabe a lo mejor me llegue a inspirar tanto que pueda hasta ir al concurso- dije en voz alta para que Tomoyo me escuchara

-¿Concurso? La voz de Tomoyo me llego desde el comedor

-Sí, no he leído bien el panfleto pero el profesor me lo dio a modo de incentivo, es un concurso de literatura muy reconocido a nivel nacional cada año tiene una temática central diferente- mientras seguía buscando la llave seguí hablando- este año la temática es la novela romance, el panfleto está en mi bolso por si quieres verlo.

-Aquí está, dije cuando roce mis dedos con la llave. Ansiosa me pare y me dirigí nuevamente al armario, estirándome todo lo que pude introduje la llave y le di vuelta, con un poco de esfuerzo abrí la puerta, toquetee como pude la superficie de madera en busca de la caja y estirándome aun mas por fin pude alcanzarla pero al traerla hacia adelante ésta se me vino encima, con sobresalto me aparte antes de que esta me golpeara, la caja cayó estrepitosamente al piso, su contenido quedó esparcido por el suelo

-Sakura! ¿Estás bien? Voy para allá

- No, tranquila, solo se me cayó la caja, arrodillándome comencé a recoger con una sonrisa papeles que hacia años no veía, varias fotos de mi en la escuela primaria me devolvían la mirada desde el piso, con cuidado fui devolviendo todo a la caja, extendí la mano para recoger una de las ultimas fotos pero al hacerlo mi mano se quedo congelada en el aire al ver lo que la imagen me mostraba, con una velocidad de vértigo recordé el motivo de porque yo no había abierto por más de cinco años ese armario así como lo que este contenía adentro, el corazón se me comprimió y un nombre que hacia años no pronunciaba recorrió mi garganta hasta depositarse en mis labios, con un murmullo estrangulado y bajo este salió de mi boca

-Shaoran

Los pasos de Tomoyo al entrar a la habitación me llegaran amortiguados y juraría que hasta su voz me sonó distorsionada

-Sakura! Sakura! Tienes que ver esto- volví mi cabeza hacia Tomoyo con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estomago, mi amiga señalaba con uno de sus delgados y blanquecinos dedos una parte en especifico del panfleto, al leerlo el alma se me fue a los pies de nuevo, en letras negras se leía lo siguiente:

Con la sede auspiciadora de **Hong Kong** y las compañías participantes y patrocinadoras T&Tu, **Li** y P-coke

Si el día había comenzado mal con esto supe que terminaría peor, muchísimo peor.

Ahí sentada en el suelo de la habitación, mi tiempo pareció haberse detenido en tan solo un instante

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. En el Tiempo de El

**¡Hola a todos! aquí de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia…como antes le toco a Sakura ahora le toca a Shaoran…En el tiempo de el… **

**Espero que les guste… Como siempre se agradecen enormemente sus comentarios y opiniones, ya saben que son estos los que me animan a seguir adelante con la historia.**

**Agradeciendo nuevamente por sus reviews del cap anterior a Ashaki, Sasha Kinoli e Ifanycka**

**Ifanycka: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, no te puedo decir que pasó con esos dos porque si no te revelaría la base de la historia XD lo único que puedo hacer es invitarte a que sigas leyendo…con respecto a tu pregunta no, no va a haber magia, cuando idee la historia no me cuadro por ningún sitio. Gracias por creer en mí y darme ánimos, lo aprecio mucho. Espero te guste el capitulo… **

**Sin más nada que decir, ahora si me despido. Los dejo que lean…..**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al Atardecer

…En el Tiempo de El…

Toc Toc

Toc toc Toc Toc

Unos firmes y constantes golpes en mi puerta se escuchan a lo lejos, con mis parpados fuertemente cerrados trato de ignorar el sonido hasta que el constante e insoportable ruido se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte, los músculos de mi cuerpo antes relajados los puedo sentir ya tensos, respiro una y otra vez profundamente con la vaga esperanza de que quien fuese que estuviera detrás de la puerta se desvaneciese de una vez por todas, pero al parecer esto no iba a suceder.

Abro con molestia los ojos y con un ágil movimiento me pongo en pie, a mi alrededor todo es oscuridad, mis ojos escrutan las sombras de los muebles antes de que mis pies descalzos se deslicen por el frio parqué de madera hasta donde se localiza la puerta de mi habitación, con un movimiento de disgusto me revuelvo con una mano mis ya de por si desordenados cabellos castaños y con la otra abro de un tirón la puerta que está enfrente mío, la luz de afuera me escandila por unos segundos obligándome a cerrar un poco los ojos, allí enfrente mío se encuentra la figura de una de mis hermanas

-¿Que quieres?- mi voz suena ronca y seca, veo que la sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana se ensancha mas

-Nuestra madre desea reunirse contigo- siento como mi entrecejo instantáneamente se frunce ligeramente, ya sabía yo que no me traería nada bueno abrir la puerta

-¿Cuando?

-Lo antes posible- una grosería pugno por salir de mis labios

-De acuerdo, ¿en donde siempre?- mi hermana me asiente con la cabeza

-Bien ¿algo más?

-No, bueno…-su mirada me recorre de arriba abajo- Si

-¿Qué?

-Creo que deberías cambiarte-

-¿Y qué hay de malo con mi ropa?-me miro, llevo unos jeans azul claro y una camisa blanca

-No nada, si se te ve de lo más sexy y todo, pero- mi puño se cierra alrededor de la puerta y mis mejillas amenazan con ponerse rojas, no sé si de la furia o de la vergüenza de que mi hermana me diga tales cosas

-¿Pero?

-Es una reunión formal- mi mano libre me la llevo al puente de la nariz, formal significaba problemas para mi

-¿Algo más?

-No…

-Aja, si no hay nada más que decir, Adiós – con un solo movimiento fluido cierro la puerta de nuevo – mientras me vuelvo a la oscuridad de mi habitación oigo como la voz aguda de mi hermana se aleja diciendo lo malo que era y que si me viera ahora comparado a cuando era un bebe y no sé que mas, una leve y resignada sonrisa se forma en mis labios, estirándome me dirijo al otro extremo del salón y abro de un jalón las cortinas de mi alcoba, la leve luz de la mañana inunda mi cuarto, un pitido me hace girar, el reloj de mesa de noche marcaba en ese momento las 6:55 de la mañana

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mis pasos acompasados suenan a través del inmaculado pasillo, aquel que me llevara al salón en el que me espera mi madre, luego de unos pocos minutos ya estoy enfrente de la puerta esperando ser anunciado, al oír el sonido del pestillo girar y la afirmación desde adentro mis pasos me obligan a cruzar el umbral de la entrada, lo primero que mis ojos ven es a Ieran Li como siempre tan inmaculada en un traje de seda chino en uno de los sillones de enfrente, su mirada seria se deposita sobre mí, por un momento siento como esta se ablanda y luego con la misma rapidez vuelve a endurecerse

-Shaoran, por fin llegas

-Madre - mi cabeza asiente levemente- mi hermana me dijo que me llamabas

-Sí, hay algo que tenemos que hablar, toma asiento por favor

Mis pasos se dirigen al asiento contiguo al de ella

-Hace unos momentos el director del festival de literatura se ha marchado, como sabrás dentro de dos meses se celebrara dicho festival que es de gran importancia y al cual nuestra familia siempre ha patrocinado, todos los años un miembro de nuestra familia es elegido como representante para encargarse de una parte de la organización del festival y también como parte del jurado de evaluadores del concurso que allí se celebra, este año Shaoran quiero que tú seas el que ejerza tales funciones

-Pero ¿por qué yo? Digo -trate de que mi voz no reflejara la inconformidad que sentía por dentro- normalmente dichas funcionas las han ejercido mis hermanas y en última instancia tu misma

-XiaoLang -la mirada de Ieran me miro inflexible- tus hermanas tienen sus propios asuntos que atender por esas fechas y yo también voy a estar ocupada por lo que, lo más sensato es que tu tomes nuestro lugar y vayas en representación del clan, además es hora de que empieces a involucrarte más en este tipo de eventos

Quería gritar, decir me importa un bledo esa mierda de evento, mas siendo un evento social… no voy a hacerlo y ahora me largo…mas sin embargo, nuevamente hice lo que se supone se espera del hijo de Ieran Li bajar la cabeza y aceptar con resignación

-Bien, Shaoran me complace tu actitud, hijo sabes que solo me preocupo por tu bienestar y solo hago lo que creo te ayudara a crecer para hacerte el hombre que se espera que seas

-Si madre

-Bien, aquí tienes la carpeta con todos los detalles del evento, por ahora revísala. Mi madre me paso una ancha carpeta de calor azul marino. El encargado te mandara a avisar cuando se necesite de tu opinión en los detalles del evento también si tu presencia es requerida él se hará cargo de contactarte, creo que eso es todo

-Entonces, con tu permiso madre, me retiro

Ella asintió con la cabeza, por lo que con pesadez me levante y me dirigí a la salida, ya en la puerta la voz de mi madre nuevamente se escucho

-Confío en ti Shaoran, sé que no me vas a defraudar

Esta vez fui yo quien asintió con un leve cabeceo antes de salir definitivamente del salón

------------------------------

Luego de dejar la dichosa carpeta con todos los documentos en el escritorio de mi cuarto, no tenia cabeza para ellos ahorita, mis pasos se dirigieron sin rumbo fijo a través de los pasillos de la inmaculada mansión, mi mente todavía repasaba la conversación con mi madre, siempre era así, siempre que tenía una conversación con ella me dejaba en ese estado

-Hijo sabes que solo me preocupo por tu bienestar y solo hago lo que creo te ayudara a crecer para hacerte el hombre que se espera que seas

El hombre que se espera que seas… esas palabras, se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente ¿por qué tenía que esperarse algo de mí? Siempre tenía que ser perfecto, siempre tenía que ser capaz de hacer lo que se debía hacer… Por dios solamente era un joven de 18 anos!

Nunca se había quejado de nada, siempre había acatado a todo lo que se le pedía, a todo con explicita complacencia y quizás eso era lo estaba empezando a asquear, se estaba cansando… o tal vez también influía en estos sentimientos lo rutinaria que había sido mi vida en estos últimos anos? Suspire cansado

Y aun así el no se pudo negar…

Un golpe seco contra mi hombro hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, había chocado contra alguien mejor dicho contra algo, enfrente mío se encontraba la visión de una enorme caja que estaba siendo cargada por alguien

-Disculpe, no lo vi

-¿Joven Shaoran?- una voz familiar se escucho detrás de la enorme caja

-¿Wei?- el hombre enfrente mío bajo la caja para que se le pudiera hacer visible el rostro

-Joven, que sorpresa ¿qué hace usted por aquí? Mire a mi alrededor la verdad por estar pensando no se había fijado que había llegado a la parte más alta y poco usada de la mansión

-Solo caminaba… Y tu Wei ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Joven, solo llevaba esta caja al cuarto del ático, estoy haciendo limpieza de cosas que ya no se utilizan- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba una escalera de madera que se encontraba a su lado que efectivamente conducía al ático

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso Wei? Dije señalando la caja

-Oh, no, es usted muy amable pero yo puedo subirla, seré viejo pero aun queda fuerza en estos huesos -una breve risa se desprendió de sus labios que me hizo sonreír

-De acuerdo

-Aunque, si quiere me acompaña hasta arriba y seguimos hablando, después de todo hace un tiempo que no le veo, claro si no está ocupado- era cierto, con las clases y mis otras ocupaciones no me había topado con Wei en un buen tiempo

-No claro que no, al contrario no tengo nada que hacer ahora, es mas no me importaría si me dejaras echarte una mano allá arriba con la limpieza, me serviría para despejarme la mente

-Bueno, entonces sígame joven

Al subir mis ojos se toparon con una serie de cajas, objetos apilados y algún que otro mueble con alguna sabana puesta encima, el olor a madera y a viejo era intenso

-Y bueno joven cuénteme, ¿cómo le ha ido?

-Bien Wei en lo mismo de siempre los estudios y las múltiples obligaciones diarias- mientras hablaba el hombre había depositado la caja y ahora estaba yendo a buscar una bolsa que estaba cerca de la pared

-Ya veo, según he escuchado entre esas obligaciones suyas ahora se encuentra también la de organizar el festival de Literatura ¿no joven?

-Vaya, aquí sí que se corren rápido los chismes -una fuerte risa salió del viejo

-Sí, ya sabe cómo es

-Sí, más que todo en el festival soy un representante, mi papel es el de ser jurado y el de encargarme de una parte de la organización del evento, me acabo de enterar por mi madre hoy

-Cuando me enteré hace poco me sentí como siempre muy orgulloso de usted- una leve sonrisa floreció en mis labios, ya para ese momento el hombre estaba clasificando y desechando un par de cosas

-Gracias Wei -dije mientras me dirigía yo también al fondo a buscar otra bolsa, para ponerme a hacer lo mismo

-Y perdone que lo pregunte no será por eso que andaba un poco distraído cuando me lo encontré-abrí un poco los ojos para luego volver a sonreír se me había olvidado lo suspicaz que era Wei

-Puede que tenga algo ver –Wei me dedico una sonrisa paternal

-Sabe que ella solo quiere lo mejor para usted joven, lo que le haya dicho no creo que lo haya dicho para que se sintiera mal

-Lo sé, pero no es lo que me dijo, si no lo que implica lo que me tiene así, mi madre siempre espera mucho de mí, no sé hasta cuando podre ser capaz de no defraudarla

-No creo que usted pueda defraudar a su madre en ningún sentido, siempre ha sido un hijo ejemplar – sonreí irónicamente gracias a Dios Wei no me vio

-De todas formas, creo que su problema radica en que usted piensa que lo que hace es por complacer a su madre, si yo fuera usted joven trataría de verlo de un modo diferente, lo vería como una oportunidad para aprender algo nuevo, para tratar de superarse a sí mismo y una oportunidad de experimentar algo diferente, además se de buena fuente que usted aprecia mucho la lectura, imagínese todos los escritores que asistirán, todas las historias que podrá conocer, creo que sería algo interesante de ver ¿no cree?

Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Wei actuaron como una especie de bálsamo en mi, parecían ser justo lo que necesitaba oír, una sensación de renovadas expectativas me llenó

-Gracias Wei como siempre tan acertado en tus consejos

-No es nada joven, es un placer serle de ayuda, por cierto joven cambiando de tema ¿cree que debería darle esto a sus hermanas? – me gire hacia donde Wei estaba, este sostenía un álbum de fotos de cuando era niño, una expresión de terror se apoderó de mi rostro

-¡No! Digo no- no quería imaginar lo que podrían hacer mis hermanas con algo así en sus manos, definitivamente no iba a arriesgarme – al ver mi expresión de pánico una sonora carcajada se escucho por parte de Wei

-Tranquilo joven, no pensaba arriesgar su seguridad de ese modo- ahora fui yo el que se unió a la risa de mi viejo amigo y mayordomo Wei

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entre de nuevo a mi habitación por la ventana de esta se veía el atardecer, había pasado el resto de la mañana y principios de la tarde hablando y ayudando con la limpieza a mi mayordomo, pero sin embargo y extrañamente con todo lo que había hecho en el día no me sentía cansado, con pasos largos me dirigí a mi mesa de noche donde se encontraba una jarra con agua, con un movimiento tome el vaso de vidrio que estaba a un lado y me serví un poco, me fui a llevar el vaso a los labios cuando me percate de que había una nota encima de la mesa, era de Wei

_Joven haciendo limpieza me encontré un curioso objeto, pensé en dárselo a sus hermanas, pero al ver la dedicatoria y que provenía de una chica pensé, creo sin equivocarme, de que esto podría significar algo para usted , se lo he dejado encima de su escritorio para que haga lo que usted considere con el _

La nota enseguida despertó mi interés, así que aun con el vaso en la mano cruce la habitación hasta mi escritorio, lo primero que note fue la carpeta azul con los documentos del festival puesta en la misma posición en la que la había dejado en la mañana, lo siguiente fue el objeto de la carta, mi sorpresa al ver lo que era fue tal que el agarre de la mano que tenía el vaso se aflojo, cuando quise reaccionar fue demasiado tarde, el vaso cayo de canto contra el escritorio quebrándose y derramando todo el contenido, el agua se esparció pronto sobre el escritorio, en un instante amenazo con mojar la carpeta azul con los documentos, alarmado les di un manotazo para alejarlos, estos cayeron al otro extremo regándose por el suelo

Haciendo caso omiso al agua y los vidrios rotos di la vuelta para recoger los papeles, entonces vi que otra sorpresa me esperaba en el piso

Esto parecía una mala broma, miles de sensaciones me recorrieron en un instante todo el cuerpo al toparme con los ojos esmeraldas de la chica que estaba en la fotografía, mire la fotografía y nuevamente el oso de felpa que estaba encima de mi escritorio y nuevamente la fotografía

Siempre supe que no debía haber abierto la puerta esa mañana, desde un principio supe que no me traería nada bueno y así parecía ser…aunque, al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa, esos ojos… algo se removió nuevamente con inquietud en mi estomago, ya no sabía si todo lo que sentía en ese momento era bueno o malo, tal vez me inclinaba por lo segundo.

Una necesidad desesperante me invadió al sentir como ese nombre que me había obligado a olvidar regresaba a mi mente y a mi boca

-Sakura…

Olvidándome de todo a mi alrededor mis ojos se perdieron inevitablemente en esos ojos verdes que estaban enfrente mío, todo se detuvo…mi tiempo, se había detenido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. En Nuestro Tiempo

**¡Hi, Hi! Saludos a todos… Tercer capítulo ¡subido! Espero que os guste…**

**Agradeciendo nuevamente por sus reviews a Ashaki, Sasha Kinoli e Ifanycka gracias por su apoyo**

**Ifanycka: jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capi te guste y no te haga llorar y si lo hace que sea para bien XD ah, amiia es amiga ¿no? Bueno amiia nos estamos leyendo **

**Ahora si los dejo que lean… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al Atardecer

…En Nuestro Tiempo…

El salón estaba igual de bullicioso que siempre, yo sentada en mi pupitre miraba por la ventana la hermosa mañana que hacia afuera, de repente todo el ruido a mi alrededor se apagó y en el salón reino el silencio, me gire despacio tratando de averiguar el porqué del repentino cambio, en el salón acababa de entrar el profesor y otra persona más, un apuesto joven de la misma edad que los presentes en el aula.

En segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron…ojos dorados de mirada decidida y penetrante, no supe porqué pero no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquella mirada

-Jóvenes les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases el joven Shaoran Li.

El ruido de las turbinas me llego a lo lejos, con sobresalto abrí los ojos, nuevamente el recuerdo de esa persona me acosaba…acomodándome en mi estrecho asiento mire aun algo desorientada a mi alrededor, en el avión todo estaba en silencio, gire lentamente mi cabeza en dirección de la ventanilla que estaba a mi lado, a través de ella, se veía el ala del avión envuelta por una inmensidad de nubes, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en estos dos últimos meses.

Al final, luego de muchas charlas con Tomoyo e infinitos rompederos de cabeza había terminado accediendo a participar en el famoso concurso de literatura _Roman à l'eau de rose, _denovela rosa o novela romántica.

Llegue a la conclusión de que esta era una gran oportunidad para mi futuro profesional además de que el conocimiento y experiencia que podría obtener era inigualable… pero, yo sabía que lo que definió mi participación no fueron precisamente los motivos que dije antes sino una simple aclaratoria, la aclaratoria de mi amiga.

-Sakura, por el hecho de que la familia Li patrocine el evento no significa que vayan a estar en el mismo, eso ya casi no se utiliza en nuestros días lo digo porque en la compañía de mi madre sucede lo mismo, con mandar un representante de la misma basta, además acaso ¿tú me ves que me la paso yendo a los eventos de mi madre?

Conclusión, el no iría.

Y aun así…mi vista se perdió en las múltiples mopas que pasaban por el ala… no se me quitaba ese extraño sentimiento.

----------------

El atardecer se posicionaba encima de nuestras cabezas, nuestras manos fuertemente enlazadas. Sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos de un profundo color madre selva me miraban con una intensidad increíble, aun aguados por las lagrimas.

-¿Mañana?- su voz me llego como un leve susurro

-Si- su cabeza reposo en mi hombro, sus cabellos se movían con el compás del viento, haciéndola ver aun más hermosa de lo que era, con desespero la acerque a mí, sentí como sus labios se movían cerca de mi oído.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Con sobresalto abrí los ojos, unas manchas blancas fueron lo primero que estos vieron, al incorporarme note que me hallaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio con todos los papeles del concurso haciendo de almohada, me había quedado toda la noche terminando los últimos detalles del festival que se celebraría en una semana, con lentitud alce la mano y apague la lámpara que estaba a mi derecha , nuevamente había soñado con ella…desde el día en que me había enterado de que ella iba a participar en el concurso no había podido dejar de pensar en el asunto.

Me levante y me dirigí a la ventana, ya era de mañana… ¿Volvería a verla? ¿Qué iba a hacer si lo hiciera? Una punzada me atravesó la parte posterior de la cabeza, suspiré vencido mientras apoyaba mi frente contra el frio cristal, aun sin respuestas a las interrogantes, nuevamente cerré los ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Deje caer las maletas que llevaba en ambas manos con pesadez, acababa de entrar en la que sería mi habitación por los siguientes cinco días, luego de recuperar un poco el aliento observe lo que me rodeaba, era una amplia habitación con dos camas cada una con su mesita de noche separada por una ventana panorámica que tenía como vista los edificios cercanos, miré las dos camas vacías, al parecer mi compañera de habitación no había llegado aun, tome mis cosas y las puse cerca de la cama de la derecha, avance a través de la habitación inspeccionándola, el resto era un pequeño escritorio en una de las esquinas y tres puertas cerca de la entrada, una la del baño y las otras dos, la de los armarios de la ropa.

Justo cuando terminaba de desempacar oí unos ruidos en el pasillo y unas voces que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, eran al parecer las voces de dos chicas, venían hablando acerca de algo que no puede oír muy bien hasta que estuvieron justo a unos pasos de mi puerta

-¿En serio? No te lo puedo creer

-Pues créeme es muy cierto ya te dije que la fuente de información no puede ser más confiable

-Pues mira que sorpresa ¿no?

-Sí, bueno ahí te dejo, yo voy a decírselo a las otras

-Si de acuerdo

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de mi edad tal vez un año mayor de cabellos castaños ondulados hasta la cintura, rostro enmarcado por un flequillo de corte recto, piel tan blanca como la de mi amiga Tomoyo y ojos azules muy expresivos

-¡Hola! Que sorpresa ya estás aquí, tú debes ser mi compañera de habitación, yo soy Meiko Akizuki, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto

La muchacha pronto paso por mi lado y se dirigió a colocar sus cosas en la cama que quedaba desocupada

-Por cierto ¿tienes tu itinerario? – dijo la voz aguda de mi compañera

-¿Itinerario? No, ¿tú tienes uno?

-Sí, claro- la chica rio un poco- el tuyo tienes que buscarlo en recepción

-Oh, ya veo, gracias por decirme…por segundos permanecí en silencio- Disculpa, antes…en el pasillo, no pude evitar escucharte hablar con una muchacha, no era mi intención escuchar, pero hablaba muy fuerte- dije aun consternada- de lo que hablaban ¿era acerca del concurso?

-Ah, eso- la chica sonrió con gracia- tranquila al parecer ella suele ser así de escandalosa era inevitable que escucharas, sí era acerca del concurso pero nada importante…al parecer se está creando una pequeña conmoción entre las chicas por que se dice que en el jurado evaluador de este año hay un joven de nuestra edad muy apuesto…

-En serio, y ¿por qué tanta conmoción por algo así?

-Al parecer eres muy inocente ¿verdad? La chica rio divertida, habían gestos de esta muchacha que me hacia recordar a mi mejor amiga, ante mi desconcierto ella siguió hablando

-Obvio que las hormonas están alborotadas y las chicas andan de cabeza porque el chico al parecer esta como se le da la gana pero aquí hay un interés más profundo, estoy por apostar a que ellas lo único que quieren es llamar la atención del chico, engatusarlo y que así les dé su voto a favor en la votación del concurso- esto último lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¡Que!?? Pero eso es horrible además ¡es hacer trampa!

-Ellas no creo que lo vean así, después de todo aquí se vale todo cuando se trata de ganar, de eso se trata, de ganar no importa a costa de que, esto es algo que como bien dijiste es horrible y que desapruebo totalmente pero que es una realidad en concursos como este

-Por dios…-mi mirada se ensombreció, todo eso sonaba como si acabase de entrar en una guerra en la que tuviese que cubrirme constantemente las espaldas

-Pero oye tranquila eso no quiere decir que todos aquí seamos así, tengo la certeza que personas así tienen que ser minoría

-Y ¿cómo es que un joven de nuestra edad puede ya ser jurado?

-Ah, sencillo. Al parecer él es uno de los representantes de una de las compañías patrocinantes

En mi cerebro una serie de frases de la conversación que hasta ahora había tenido viajaron con rapidez y se armaron encajando como un puzle, en instantes se me revolvió el estomago y me sentí enferma

-Oye, ¿estás bien? De repente te noto pálida

-Si estoy bien-mentí- Y por casualidad no sabrás ¿cuál es su nombre? Sentía mi corazón golpear acelerado

-Ummm déjame ver, Minako me lo dijo hace un rato, pero la verdad es que soy muy mala recordando nombres creo que tenía un apellido como de flor… ¿o era de cerezo? Casi me desmayo.

-No sería por casualidad ¿Li?

-¡Sí!! Ese era, ya me acuerdo, se llamaba Li, Li Shaoran

Por segunda vez en dos meses sentí como el mundo se me venía abajo, no supe mas de mi, todo se volvió negro.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sentado en un pequeño sillón me encontraba esperando a que me llamaran para hacer aquella dichosa entrevista, mire fijamente el jarrón rojo que estaba en la mesa de enfrente, mañana era el día…mañana comenzaba el festival y el concurso de literatura, también mañana era la presentación de los concursantes, entre los cuales iba a estar ella…

Me lleve mis dedos sobre el puente de mi nariz, no era momento para pensar en eso, ahora debía concentrarme en hacer la entrevista pública en la que se hablaría sobre el dichoso concurso.

La puerta a mi lado se abrió, un hombre con gorra y un auricular en su oreja me hizo una seña para que entrara, ya era la hora.

El plató era pequeño, compuesto por una pequeña tarima con una larga mesa con un mantel blanco, a su frente y dividiendo el espacio en dos con un cordón negro había otro pequeño espacio donde estaban ya los entrevistadores y las cámaras de transmisión

Con ligereza me dirigí a la tarima y me senté en una de las sillas detrás de la mesa, junto con el resto del jurado y miembros de las compañías patrocinadoras, nada más hacerlo los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a titilar y los botones rojos de las cámaras se encendieron comenzando a grabar

-----------------------------------------------------

Pasó el tiempo, la entrevista marchaba bien aunque para mi estaba resultando tediosa, menos mal que hasta ahora solo me había tocado responder unas pocas preguntas, nuevamente escuche unos cuantos grititos desde la parte donde estaba el grupo de personas, volví a rodar los ojos, desde que había comenzado la entrevista tres chicas de mi edad más o menos habían estado así, tonteando, tratando vanamente de llamar mi atención, ¿qué les pasaba? Acaso ¿nunca en su vida habían visto un hombre?

Ahora precisamente una de ellas que creo se hacía llamar Minako iba a hacer una pregunta…no tenía que ser adivino para saber a quién iba a ir dirigida

-A quien va dirigida su pregunta

-¡Al joven Li!- dijo con una exaltación visible, Oh por Dios…que les sucedía a las muchachas de hoy en día

-¿Tienes novia? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Que…su voz y todo a mí alrededor se perdió por unos instantes

------------------------------------------------

Una joven de cabellos castaños claros caminaba alegre a mi lado, miraba a todo con notable admiración

-Oh, esto es ¡tan bonito! – no pude más que sonreír. Para ella, todo era bonito.

Ahora estábamos en una tienda de peluches y demás cosas que a las chicas les encantan

-Haber, cual es el que te gusta ¿el rosado con el osito en la punta? al decir esto ella me miro con los ojos como platos

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste?- volví a sonreír

-El rosa ¿no es tu color favorito?- ella asintió enérgicamente ahora con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Por cierto Shaoran- su tono de voz era suave, parecía avergonzada por algo- Y ¿cuál es tu color favorito?- abrí los ojos sorprendido y ahora el que se ruborizo fui yo, con rapidez gire el rostro en dirección contraria a la suya antes de responder

-El verde

-¿El verde? La chica habló con alegría ¿Por qué?

-Porque es el color de tus ojos- dije bajito

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos cálidos labios rozando una de mis mejillas

----------------------------

-Esas preguntas están fuera de lugar, solo se responderán preguntas que tengan que ver con el concurso

Parpadee dos veces, ubicándome en donde estaba, uno de los hombres de la compañía de P-coke se inclinó hacia mi

-Que descaro el de estas jovencitas de hoy ¿no? – su risa me llego lejana- Preguntar algo así y tan directamente

-Sí, tiene razón – conteste por inercia, no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba ese hombre, mi mente estaba lejos de ese lugar

-----------------------------

Corrí todo lo que pude tratando de llegar a tiempo y por fin lo había logrado, con la bolsa fuertemente sujeta en una de mis manos lo busqué sin perder tiempo con la mirada, no me fue difícil encontrarlo, al verme él me dedico la más hermosas de las sonrisas, una sonrisa como nunca antes me había dedicado, lagrimas amenazaron con acudir y desbordarse por mis ojos, pero esta vez no lo iba a hacer, no iba a llorar, porque tenía fe que todo iba a estar bien

Me acerque y sin decir nada le tendí la bolsa que tenía en la mano

-Es un osito- dije mirando hacia otro lado

-Entonces lo llamare Sakura – volví mi mirada hacia el –Así cada vez que lo vea me acordare de ti-le sonreí

Pasajeros hacer el favor de abordar…

-Ya me tengo que ir…- un vacio y una angustia se apodero de mi cuerpo, no quería llorar pero se me estaba haciendo tan difícil…mis ojos volvieron a aguarse, en segundos fui rodeada por sus brazos, lo abrace con fuerza hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, el me susurró en el oído

-Volveré…son solo tres meses.- asentí brevemente aún sin querer desprenderme del calor de su abrazo

--------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorpore lentamente, estaba en una cama…

-Oh, ya despertaste- volví mi rostro, sentada en la cama de enfrente se encontraba Meiko, de golpe lo recordé todo

-¿Que me paso?

-Te desmayaste, estábamos hablado del concurso y de repente pasaste al otro mundo. Vaya susto que me diste, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Eh, si gracias

-De seguro te desmayaste por todos los nervios que provoca el concurso, ¿desde cuándo no comes?

-Umm desde que estuve en el avión, en la mañana

-¿Desde la mañana? Ves ahí está la razón, lo más seguro es que te haya dado una hipoglucemia, si ya está a punto de anochecer, has estado casi un día sin comer…quédate ahí, ahora mismo voy a buscarte algo

-No, no te molestes, ya has hecho demasiado, yo voy

-No, y arriesgarte a que te pase algo por el camino con lo débil que debes estar…ni pensarlo, además yo iba a comprar la mía también, ahora mismo vuelvo, tu descansa

-Está bien, gracias y perdona las molestias- la chica me dedico una cálida sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta

Al quedarme sola, miles de pensamientos cruzaron mi mente todos relacionados con lo mismo, Shaoran iba a estar en el concurso y no solo eso él era uno de los jurados. El verle era inevitable…se me revolvió el estomago y unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de allí me invadieron, pero yo no era una cobarde, además ya era tiempo de crecer y superar esto

Me recosté nuevamente, tratando de no pensar en el asunto y repitiéndome constantemente una frase que siempre me había ayudado en este tipo de situaciones

Pase lo que pase todo irá bien…sí, pasara lo que pasara todo iría bien…unos ojos de un dorado intenso cruzaron mi mente… ¿o no?

-----------------------------------------------------------

El viaje desde el hotel donde nos hospedábamos hasta el lugar donde se celebraría el concurso de literatura duro media hora aproximadamente en autobús, Meiko y yo que estábamos juntas fuimos unas de las primeras en entrar al lugar seguidas del resto del grupo de participantes, el edificio era una estructura moderna de tres pisos con increíbles vistas ofrecidas por las múltiples ventanas panorámicas que poseía, adentro estaba constituido por múltiples galerías y espacios abiertos, también todo tipo de pantallas se mostraban por todo el lugar, realmente quede sorprendida por lo bien organizado que estaba todo.

Estábamos observando el espacio, cuando alguien vestido con un esmoquin negro y un walkie talkie se acerco a nosotros, venía a buscar al grupo para llevarlo al sitio donde se realizaría la presentación de los participantes al jurado y el inicio como tal del concurso. Sin darme cuenta pronto estuve caminando entre la multitud que paseaba por el lugar

-----------------------

Mire el reloj, la presentación iniciaría dentro de menos de una hora, mire los papeles que estaba firmando en esos momentos, tan pronto como terminara de revisar esos papeles me pondría en camino…

Un llamado a mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, una mujer se me acercó.

-Disculpa, se que ahora estas algo ocupado, pero surgió un problema y se necesita de tu presencia

-De acuerdo dame quince minutos para terminar esto ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Prefiero explicarte de camino, es algo urgente.

-¿Crees que tardemos mucho en arreglarlo?, tengo que acudir a la presentación del concurso.

-Si lo sé, pero me dijeron que preferían que atendieras primero a esto, sin importar el tiempo que te tomara, al terminar, si todavía queda tiempo podrás acudir a la presentación

Asentí brevemente, tal vez después de todo no tendría que verla ese día… pero entonces ¿por qué me sentía así?

------------------------------------------------------

Ya la presentación había comenzado…mire hacia adelante, allí en mi frente se encontraba la mesa del jurado, mi vista se quedo fija en el lugar que estaba vacío.

Ya nos habían explicado las reglas del concurso, las fases de eliminatoria y el cómo se escogería a la novela que ganaría. Oí como nos preguntaban si teníamos alguna duda o si queríamos hacer alguna pregunta antes de empezar con las presentaciones oficiales.

Una joven situada unas cuantas personas más allá de mí habló.

-Me preguntaba porque el joven Li no se encuentra entre el jurado hoy- uno de los hombres del jurado, el más viejo fue el que respondió

-Nos han dicho que el joven Li ha tenido unos asuntos que atender, por lo que no va a venir, si hay alguna otra pregunta yo…las palabras del viejo se distorsionaron y dejaron de tener sentido…mis ojos se perdieron en ese espacio vacío…

-----------------------------------

Mire nuevamente mi reloj de muñeca, ya habían pasado tres meses, y yo como había prometido me encontraba esperándolo

Si nuestra relación está destinada a ser, entonces nada evitara que nos podamos encontrar aquí mismo en este lugar dentro de tres meses…eso fue lo que él había dicho…entonces, ¿en dónde estaba? Mire nuevamente el reloj, estaba retrasado…pero debía ser paciente, si había esperado todo ese tiempo un poco mas no haría diferencia, me senté de nuevo. Y me quede allí…

Espere….

Él lo prometió…tiene que venir….

Y espere………

Él me lo ha prometido, el dijo que vendría…

Pero no aparecía, el no estaba allí…

Y seguí esperando…………..

No va a venir.

Eso fue lo que me dije cuando los últimos rayos del sol se perdían en el horizonte.

-----------------------------

Con un chirrido metálico la puerta que estaba al fondo del auditórium se abrió

-Perdón por la demora

Mi vista se alzo de golpe, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fueron unos cabellos de un intenso color chocolate… baje lentamente la mirada y vi lo que más temía, unos ojos de un dorado tan intenso como el oro derretido, sus ojos…

Nuestras miradas coincidieron.

Allí enfrente de mí se encontraba Shaoran Li.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Breve Aclaratoria****: Si por casualidad la compañera de Sakura les suena conocida pues sí, esta señorita Meiko es la misma de Marmalade Boy me pareció gracioso el ponerla como compañera de Sakura, los que conocen su perfil deben suponerse el porqué**

**Bueno ahora si me despido como siempre se agradecen sus comentarios criticas opiniones….**


	4. Memorias de Ella

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con este capítulo, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora de esta historia. Bueno haber que tal les parece, espero que les guste. **

**Agradeciendo por sus comentarios a Gabyhyatt y a Sasha Kinoli. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al Atardecer

…Memorias de Ella…

Allí enfrente de mí se encontraba Shaoran Li.

En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron mis rodillas se sintieron flácidas, discretamente aparte la mirada de la suya, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, el corazón latía acelerado en mi pecho y mis manos estaban más frías que un cubo de hielo

-Con que ese es el famoso Li, la verdad es muy guapo pero para mí, creo que mi prometido le gana-me dijo Meiko que estaba a un lado mío, no pude más que agradecer su intervención, me voltee a verla

-¿Prometido? Meiko ¿ya estas comprometida para casarte?- una hermosa sonrisa se poso en los labios de la chica- Si, desde el año pasado

-Pero, siendo aun tan joven… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho

-Mi misma edad…increíble, aunque…sonreí, mi madre también se caso muy joven, te deseo todo lo mejor

-Gracias

La siguiente media hora paso con lentitud y fue la charla que mantuve con Meiko la que me ayudo a no estar pendiente de la persona que estaba enfrente mío hasta que llego el momento de partir y de despedirme de cada miembro del jurado…trague con pesadez

Enfrente mío las personas ya bajaban de la tarima y en fila iban pasando por delante de cada miembro del jurado despidiéndose, los nervios que había dejado a un lado durante los últimos minutos volvieron multiplicados el doble… solo debía saludar, inclinarme e irme, solo duraría dos segundos, me decía

Una simple formalidad…pronto estuve con el resto formando la fila, Meiko estaba atrás mío… una simple formalidad que me llevaría a tenerle frente a frente y no solo eso, era una formalidad que me llevaría a la obligación de hablarle, se me revolvió el estomago

Como era tradición y costumbre fui saludando y despidiéndome de cada miembro del jurado, pronto una cabellera chocolate entro en mi campo de visión y todo se puso en cámara lenta…los ojos de color oro me miraron nuevamente y yo hice lo mismo, entonces no pude hacer nada mas, por segundos, minutos, no lo sé, me quede absorta en esos ojos, de pronto no sabía que decir o qué hacer

No… eso era una mentira si había una cosa que quería hacer, huir…salir corriendo de allí, sabía que no debía pero…

-¿Sakura? La voz de mi compañera de cuarto me devolvió a la realidad, sentí como un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas y la vergüenza me invadió

Huir…con rapidez incliné mi cabeza al muchacho que todavía me miraba fijamente y sin más, salí a toda prisa de aquel lugar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La multitud que estaba en el edificio me rodeaba, yo caminaba entre ella buscando la salida, cuando lo hice seguí caminando, no sabía hacia donde me dirigía lo único que sabía era que tenía que seguir

Pasé de largo los autobuses del concurso que estaban aparcados en el estacionamiento a la espera de nosotros para llevarnos al hotel y seguí caminando por la cuadra, unas calles más allá vislumbre lo que sería una señal de metro.

Mire hacia ambos lados de la acera y apresuré el paso, la sensación de asfixia que sentía no era normal, tampoco las ganas de huir que estaba sintiendo pero ¿por qué? ¿Por que corría de esta forma?

Me detuve en seco. Lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo, debía serenarme y volver, di media vuelta para regresar por la dirección en la que había venido y entonces lo vi, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, por la concurrida acera a unos metros de donde yo estaba venia con paso apurado la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos

Un nudo se formo en la boca de mi estomago y una sensación de vértigo me golpeó, la adrenalina recorrió cada extremidad de mi cuerpo y antes de que cualquier pensamiento coherente pudiera venir a mí me volví y me abalance hacia la entrada de la estación del metro que estaba a mis espaldas, volé por la escaleras mezclándome entre la multitud de personas que entraba y salía

Abriéndome paso entre la gente pronto llegue al mostrador, compre un boleto de ida hacia el primer sitio que vi, entregue el dinero por la taquilla y espere ansiosa el vuelto. Mientras esperaba vi a través del cristal mi reflejo y la gente que entraba a la estación y me arrepentí enseguida.

Sin perder tiempo corrí a las maquinas que aceptan el boleto, atravesé las puertas y me dirigí a las escaleras mecánicas, a lo lejos me llego el sonido del tren que estaba llegando en ese momento a la estación, casi cayéndome por las escaleras corrí desesperada y atravesé la puerta del primer vagón que vi, al hacerlo me incline sobre mis rodillas respirando agitada, tome varias bocanadas de aire antes de comenzar a caminar hacia uno de los asientos del tren.

Me derrumbe en el asiento… el pitido que anunciaba la clausura definitiva de las puertas de metal llego como dulce melodía a mis oídos… suspire alivia, lo había logrado.

Él no había conseguido alcanzarme, no tendría que verle, no…me corte enseguida, solamente había huido nuevamente.

Me gire a mirar por la ventana y entonces sentí como alguien caía con pesadez en el asiento de enfrente, otro que de seguro venia desesperado por coger el tren, sonreí levemente y me volví a mirarle

La sonrisa se me quedo congelada al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, cabellos chocolate, piel blanca, ojos como oro líquido que me miraban fijamente.

Si, Shaoran estaba enfrente mío.

------------------------------------------

Nos quedamos mirando sin apartar nuestra mirada el uno del otro por lo que a mí me parecieron horas, su mirada era dura y penetrante… de repente su rostro se contrajo y de golpe aparto la mirada hacia la ventana, yo hice lo mismo ahora con renovados sentimientos ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma? como si estuviese ¿herido? La única que debía sentirse así era yo… la única que merecía sentirse enojada tendría que ser yo.

Supe que mi rostro se descompuso…Luego de tantos años había pensado que había logrado olvidar, que había sido capaz de seguir con mi vida como si lo que paso entre nosotros nunca hubiese existido, pero ahora al verle allí enfrente mío supe que todo había sido una gran mentira, una mentira que ahora salía a la superficie rompiendo todas las barreras que había forjado

Nuevamente me volví a mirarle, el todavía seguía mirando a través de la ventana. Me fije en su rostro, los rasgos infantiles que una vez había tenido estaban casi desaparecidos, sus rasgos seguían siendo finos pero más angulosos que antes, su cabello chocolate seguía igual de desordenado y rebelde que siempre y su mirada…su mirada era más intensa y profunda de lo que recordaba.

----------------------------------------

Los rayos rojizos y anaranjados iluminaban todo el pequeño vagón de la noria, yo sentada en uno de los asientos veía en silencio al muchacho que estaba enfrente mío sin saber que decir, el chico en cambio miraba el horizonte con mirada profunda y seria.

Silencio…eso era lo que se había formado entre nosotros y se estaba haciendo incomodo

-Shaoran… le llame pero él no contesto

-Shaoran… me levante y di un paso, todo el día había estado muy raro, demasiado callado. Él era callado de por sí pero aun así esto era demasiado, acaso ¿había hecho algo que lo molestara?

-¡Shaoran! Dije con voz desesperada- ¿qué te pasa? ¿He hecho…

Con un movimiento el chico se levanto de golpe, tomo mi muñeca y de un jalón me empujo hacia él, el corazón me latió muy fuerte cuando en un momento sentí unos suaves labios sobre los míos, los cabellos chocolates rozaban mi frente haciéndome cosquillas

En segundos esos suaves labios dejaron los míos, el se separo de mí pero no me soltó como yo esperaba que hiciera, al contrario se acerco aun mas, ahora su mejilla rozaba la mía, sus labios se acercaron a mi oído

-Me gustas Sakura- eso fue lo que dijo

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

------------------------------------------

No, no lo había olvidado…

-Es tiempo que dejes de huir no crees- su voz me devolvió a la realidad, era grave baja e intensa

-¿Huir? Yo no estoy huyendo, eres tu el que me persigue

-Y yo no te hubiese tenido que perseguir si tú… sus ojos relampaguearon y se entrecerraron un poco- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

-No, no lo sé- dije armándome de valor

-Oh, sí que lo sabes

-¡Que no!

-Lo de ser testaruda no se te ha quitado, por lo que veo

-Yo ¡testaruda! Me levante de golpe, entonces tú sigues igual de frio y cini..

-¡Basta! A pesar de que no me había gritado su voz había sonado fuerte y seca. No he venido a discutir, si te he seguido es precisamente por eso, no hemos hablado. Desde aquella vez no volvimos a saber nada del otro, ni una palabra ni una explicación… si quieres seguir con tu vida creo que lo mejor es que lo hablemos

Sus palabras se clavaron en mí profundamente como una espina

-¿Que si quiero seguir con mi vida? Y ¿qué crees que he hecho hasta ahora? El mundo no se acabo para mí, yo seguí con mi vida, no hay nada que explicar, yo ya te he olvidado, lo que haya pasado entre nosotros quedo en el pasa… no pude seguir de un golpe él se puso de pie y se puso a dos palmos de mi cara

-En serio, ¿me has olvidado? Sus ojos me perforaban, su aliento rebotaba contra mi cara y sus manos me aprisionaban con firmeza los hombros, el corazón casi se me sale de la boca. Porque yo no. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, sentí como su amarre cedía un poco, baje mi rostro al piso

Poco a poco el tren aminoro la marcha y escuché como por el megáfono el conductor anunciaba la llegada a la próxima estación

-Si es cierto lo que dices… – volví a ver el rostro enfrente mío- Entonces me estas queriendo decir que ahora mismo somos como viejos conocidos que se vuelven a ver ¿cierto? Su mirada volvió a brillar y mi corazón volvió a saltar dentro de mi pecho. Si es así…su mano tomo mi muñeca y con un jalón me arrastro a la puerta de salida más cercana. Bájate del tren conmigo ahora mismo -Mis ojos lo miraron anonadada

-¿Qué?

-Pasa la tarde conmigo- su voz era seria- si no hay nada entre nosotros no hay ningún problema en que estemos juntos por hoy, pasearemos como viejos conocidos, hablaremos y al final del día nos volveremos a separar y cada quien seguirá su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, no nos volveremos a ver. Ahora su mirada se volvió aun más intensa si era posible- Que dices ¿vienes?

Con un brusco movimiento el tren se detuvo y pronto las puertas de metal estuvieron abiertas

Mire sus ojos nuevamente y se me corto la respiración ¿Qué iba a hacer?

----------------------------------------------------

Mis pasos sonaban acompasados mientras caminaba en silencio por la acera, Shaoran a mi lado caminaba mirando hacia el frente en el mismo estado que yo, ¿con que éramos viejos conocidos ah? Sí, eso era lo que se suponía que debíamos ser y para no contradecirme había decidido bajarme de ese tren pero ahora que lo había hecho no sabía que se suponía debía hacer, la situación realmente estaba siendo incomoda

-Entonces ¿estás estudiando para ser escritora? La voz del chico me sorprendió por unos segundos

-Sí – seguí caminando, nuevamente el silencio volvió. Le miré, debía continuar la conversación, debía actuar con naturalidad

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no, yo estoy estudiando administración de empresas

-Ah…nuevamente los dos nos quedamos callados, decidí volver a intervenir -Veo que eres parte del jurado del concurso

-Sí, normalmente viene alguna de mis hermanas o mi madre pero en esta oportunidad ellas tenían otras obligaciones que atender así que yo he tenido que tomar su lugar

-Oh, ya veo.-nuevamente silencio, ¡Diablos! Que difícil era mantener una conversación con él, aunque…

-------------------------------------------

Yo caminaba entusiasta dando saltitos alrededor del chico que estaba a un lado mío

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso, me estas mareando- me dijo el chico mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sus cabellos siempre rebeldes eran sacudidos levemente por el viento

-No, no quiero- dije, el chico me miró y rodo los ojos

-Haber entonces sigamos probando…Sabor favorito: Coco

-No

-Mantecado

-No

-Uva

-No- dijo esta vez ya con tono molesto

-¡Ya se! -El chico me miro alzando una ceja- ¡Fresa!

-¡No! Además ese es tu sabor favorito de helado, no el mío

-Pero podría ser…

-No- infle los cachetes, pero que poco cooperativo era…

-Hoe…entonces ¿cuál es?-el chico me miro y se detuvo, luego suspiro resignado

-Es el CHO-CO-LA-TE- dijo serio mientras hacía énfasis en cada silaba

-¡Claro! Ya veo, cuadra contigo. A veces amargo, fuerte pero a la final dulce. Las mejillas del chico se ruborizaron un poco

-Hn-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, sonreí mientras veía como se alejaba un poco

-¡Hey! espérame…Haber ¿qué te gusta más…-dije mientras corría para alcanzarle y seguir con mi interrogatorio, esta vez tratando de que mi acompañante siguiera respondiendo con más de un monosílabo

---------------------------------------

No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, ahora que lo pensaba Shaoran nunca había sido del tipo conversador

-¿Sucede algo? Su voz me hizo volverme, Shaoran me miraba con expresión interrogadora

-No, nada -dije mientras sonreía un poco- Solo pensaba que tu siempre has sido así del tipo reservado y poco conversador

-Sí y tú eres del tipo parlanchín que no se guarda nada

-¡Oye! Dije molesta y me voltee para mirarle pero al hacerlo me quede callada al ver la sonrisa que me estaba dedicando. Mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho, había olvidado el efecto que podía provocar una sonrisa como esa en mí. Suave, cálida y sin pretensiones ¿desde cuándo no me dedicaba una sonrisa así?, si desde hacia exactamente cinco años

-Bueno y ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?- dije

-¿Ah?

-Sí, digo ¿vamos a estar caminado toda la tarde?

-No lo sé- lo mire sorprendida

-¿Que!? En ese momento habíamos llegado a un cruce por lo que nos detuvimos esperando el cambio del semáforo

-Voy improvisando a la marcha- dijo, el semáforo se puso en verde, su mano cálida tomó la mía y jalándola me obligo a comenzar a correr con él, me ruborice de golpe

-¿Qué haces? Dije como pude mientras corríamos cruzando la calle, mi mirada fija en nuestras manos entrelazadas

---------------------------------------------

Hacia frio y el viento mecía la copa de los arboles, la noche ya cubría el cielo. Yo con mis botas y mi abrigo caminaba con recelo por el sendero de tierra en el que me encontraba

Vamos no seas una miedosa- su voz resonó en mis espaldas

-Ah! Shaoran… me asustaste- le dije al muchacho que venía detrás mío

-Si pues quien más sino- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos al pasar por un lado mío

-¿Porque tenemos que estar aquí? Dije observando mi alrededor asustada

-Porque te quiero mostrar algo, ya te lo dije

-Pero…- me quede callada el chico me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, entonces un ruido cerca de nosotros se escuchó y unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse, de un salto me sujete de la chaqueta del muchacho que estaba a mi lado que sin esperar un segundo me tomó de la mano, a pesar del frio ésta se sentía tibia y cálida

-¡Corre!- dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces así lo hice, corrimos todo lo que pudimos tomados de las manos hasta la cima de la colina

-Que era eso ¿un fantasma?- dije aun recuperándome del susto

-¿Un fantasma? -dijo divertido

-Si

-Solo era el viento pero tenias que haber visto tu cara

-Shaoran, eres malo

-Puede que un poco- me dijo con una leve sonrisa- pero mira ya hemos llegado.

Me fije en donde estábamos, en la cima de la colina. Desde donde estábamos se podía ver el arcoíris de colores que hacían las luces de la ciudad a nuestros pies en claro contraste con las múltiples constelaciones de estrellas que estaban encima de nuestras cabezas, era hermoso

-Es hermoso- dije contemplando el cielo

-Si lo sé- baje mi mirada, Shaoran me miraba fijamente a mí no al cielo, me ruborice un poco, con cuidado sentí como los dedos del chico se entrelazaban aun mas con los míos mientras que con delicadeza me abrazaba por la espalda

-Esto era lo que quería que vieras – me dijo, su aliento rozando cálidamente mi cuello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hemos llegado- me dijo su voz mientras soltaba mi mano, un frio extraño e incomodo se apodero de ella, esto me despertó y me trajo a la realidad

Estábamos en un café, uno pequeño con flores a la entrada muy acogedor, nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera

-¿Que quieres?

-Mmm haber…un batido estaría bien

-¿De fresa?

-Si

-¿Quieres algo más?

-No así está bien

-De acuerdo- con un movimiento se levantó

-¿A dónde vas?

-Adentro, si voy a pedirlo directamente al mostrador me dan más rápido las cosas

-Claro, claro- dije mientras sonreía nerviosamente

Luego de unos minutos el chico volvió con una camarera con las bebidas, pronto estuvimos bebiendo en silencio, me fije que Shaoran a diferencia de mi había pedido un café, no pude evitar fijarme en sus gestos al tomarlo.

El cómo le daba vuelta a la tasa, cortaba el sobre de azúcar… un solo paquete, sabía que no le gustaban las cosas dulces, tomaba la cucharilla y revolvía con dos movimientos el liquido negro, si no me equivocaba serian dos giros a la derecha y uno a la izquierda, sonreí cuando así lo hizo, luego lo tomaba por el borde superior para no quemarse y se lo llevaba a los labios, ahora tomaría dos sorbos y luego depositaria nuevamente la tasa en el platillo, nuevamente mi predicción fue correcta

Me sorprendía lo mucho que me acordaba de aquellas pequeñas cosas, sonreí con nostalgia, aunque…

-¿No bebes?

-Ah, sí claro- me fije en mi batido, el ¿se había acordado de que este era mi sabor favorito?

-El de fresa sigue siendo tu favorito ¿cierto?

-Sí –dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, sentí como algo se removió en mi estomago, sí se había acordado… ¿me sentía feliz por una cosa tan tonta como esa?

-Entonces, estas aquí en Hong Kong solamente por el concurso

-Eh, si…fue una sorpresa para mí cuando mi profesor me lo propuso y la verdad no esperaba que pudiese calificar pero bueno increíblemente aquí estoy

-No creo que sea tan sorprendente en la escuela siempre se te dio bien este tipo de cosas… literatura, historia, teatro

-Ja, sí creo que si –dije ruborizándome

-¿Sigues viviendo en Tomoeda?

-No, la universidad en la que quería estudiar quedaba en la ciudad así que tuve que mudarme

-¿Con tu familia?

-No, sola

-Y a tu hermano ¿no le dio un ataque por eso? El tono y la forma en que lo había dicho Shaoran me dio mucha gracia reí un poco al acordarme de Touya y la cara que había puesto cuando le dije la noticia

-Sí, creo que al principio, pero no le quedo más remedio que resignarse además Tomoyo también iba a venir a estudiar a la misma universidad que yo e iba a vivir cerca de mi residencia

-Ya veo- por unos segundos el silencio volvió a nosotros mientras Shaoran tomaba otro sorbo de su café

-Y de literatura… la novela romántica ¿es tu género favorito? Bueno debe serlo si quedaste para el concurso…vi como Shaoran alejaba su miraba de la mía ¿avergonzado? Sonreí

-Bueno en qué sentido ¿para leer o para escribirlo?

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? Me dijo alzando una ceja, sonreí con amplitud

-Pues claro, si es para escribirlo definitivamente no, cuando te dije que había sido una sorpresa el hecho de que este aquí era precisamente por eso porque antes de venir para acá era mi punto débil en escritura, tuve que leer, estudiar mucho al respecto y – hice una pausa no podía decirle revolver en mis recuerdos- y muchas otras cosas, en cambio si es para leer en estos últimos meses le he agarrado el gusto ya sabes el clásico de Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, Cumbres Borrascosas de Charlotte y Emily Bronte, Orgullo y prejuicio..

-¿Sensatez y Sensibilidad?

-Sí, casi todas las de Jane Austen

-También otra que ahora no me recuerdo el nombre que trata del peligro de ser una rica heredera sin demasiado atractivo como era Washin…

-Washintong Square de Henry James

-Si ese es- dije sorprendida

-Literatura inglesa

-Sí, aunque hubo uno que me pareció interesante que mezcla la cultura china y la occidental, la protagonista es una jovencita educada según las tradiciones ancestrales chinas, que contrae matrimonio con un médico educado en occidente.

-Viento del este, viento del oeste de Pearl S. Buck ¿cierto?- Me dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡Sí! Vaya veo que sabes bastante-pude ver como él se sonrojaba un poco

-No es para tanto, creo que es normal teniendo cinco hermanas y la mayoría con afición a cuenta cuentos- no pude menos que sonreír mientras acababa mi batido de fresa.

-Disculpen- una voz nos hizo volvernos era una señora con dos niños pequeños–Disculpen la molestia será que les falta mucho para terminar es que no hay lugar para sentarse y pensé que podríamos tomar el de ustedes cuando terminasen

Mire a la señora y luego a la cara de los niños que debían de tener cinco años y se veían muy lindos y tiernos de la mano de su madre

-Sí claro, de hecho ya habíamos terminado ¿verdad Shaoran?

-Eh, si claro- me levante de la mesa y el hizo lo mismo- Voy a pagar la cuenta

-Te acompaño. Hasta luego le dije a la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa

-Hasta luego y muchas gracias

-No hay de que -dije dándome la vuelta para ir a la caja

Al llegar al mostrador Shaoran sacó su cartera y yo hice lo mismo, el chico me miró fijamente

-Yo invito

-No, no tienes que

-Si tengo, yo fui el que te invito a pasar la tarde así que lo más lógico es que yo sea el que pague – y otra vez esa mirada… sentí como se me aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco, desvié un poco los ojos de los suyos

-Está bien- guardé mi cartera

Salimos del café y seguimos caminando calle abajo, noté que ya era avanzada la tarde y ya comenzaba a refrescar, no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo.

-Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?

-¿Mañana? Bueno mañana nos dijeron que nos harían ver varias galerías e íbamos hacer varios talleres que se dan en el festival, se supone que el jurado sabe eso –dije haciendo énfasis en lo último, el me sonrió

-Ya lo sabía, solo me aseguraba de que habías estado prestando atención a lo que dijeron hoy…a lo mejor se te paso algo en el rato que estuviste hablando con la señorita que estaba a tu lado – al oír eso algo se encendió en mi cerebro

-Entonces ¡si me estabas viendo!-

-Claro que te estaba viendo, como no hacerlo- mi rostro se ruborizo- no eran muy discretas que digamos- ¡Auch! mi rostro se puso como un tomate, me sentí como una tonta por milésimas de segundos había pensado otras cosas

Mire a mi alrededor habíamos entrado a una especie de parque, seguimos caminando en silencio, una suave brisa sacudió los arboles. Hojas y flores cayeron al suelo mientras nosotros pasábamos por debajo, no pude evitarlo y me detuve a ver el movimiento que hacían las hojas en el viento

Supe que Shaoran también se había detenido por lo que me volví a mirarle, el me miraba fijamente y con intensidad, el corazón se me aceleró al ver como poco a poco este daba dos pasos y se ponía muy cerca de mí, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Me quede quieta, perdiéndome en esos ojos avellana…su mano se alzó y se dirigió a mi cara, contuve el aliento cuando sus dedos rozaron mi sien y acariciaron varios mechones de mi cabello… luego se apartaron con rapidez

-Tenias…Toma -baje mi mirada a su mano, esta me tendía una pequeña flor rosada

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura recuerda que te toca ordenar el salón de clases

-Si ya lo sé de hecho a eso iba Rika, de todos modos gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, Sakura- dijo mi amiga pasando por mi lado

El reloj comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, sus campanadas me recordaron de nuevo la hora, con prisa corrí por los pasillos del instituto. Ya estaba atardeciendo y yo iba retrasada. Shaoran ya debía de estar esperándome…

Con respiración agitada llegue al salón de clase y de un jalón corrí la puerta

-Perdón por la demora -dije pero adentro no había nadie, camine hasta mi puesto y entonces lo vi, mis ojos se aguaron de la alegría

Mi pupitre y sus alrededores estaban cubiertos por un montón de pequeñas flores rosadas, era hermoso…al acercarme más vi que encima había una pequeña nota con la letra de Shaoran

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No nos podremos ver hoy…solo espero que me puedas perdonar con esto _

_ Shaoran _

_P.d: Como veras las flores no son de cerezo pero al verlas me recordaron a ti, mi pequeña flor _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una gran sonrisa adorno mis labios, tome una de las flores y la olí brevemente…reí como niña, la flor olía como a torta de chocolate con almendras ¿sería posible? Negué con la cabeza, ese Shaoran…mire todas las flores nuevamente y esta vez fruncí el ceño, solo había un problema ¿cómo iba a hacer para llevármelas todas?

-Hoe…

---------------------------------------------------

Mire la flor que tenía en la mano, era curiosamente como las de aquella vez, la tome con delicadeza y la olí nuevamente…torta de chocolate y almendras, por algún motivo me sentí nostálgica.

Con la flor en mi mano camine en silencio junto al chico que estaba a mi lado, al llegar más adelante a una fuente me senté en el banco de cemento que la rodeaba sin decir palabra, él se sentó a mi lado.

Pasaron los minutos y por muy extraño que pareciera me halle a mi misma deseando poder permanecer siempre de este modo, disfrutando de su compañía sin tener que decir palabra

-Me alegra que te hayas bajado hoy del tren conmigo- mi vista se alzo de golpe, los rayos del atardecer bañaban su rostro, no pude evitar pensar que se veía muy apuesto. Una oleada de sentimientos me invadió y por algún motivo me entraron ganas de llorar

-Yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho

-Al final, si me has demostrado que somos viejos conocidos…desvié la mirada, si seguía así no sabía si podría contenerme, repasé mi tarde junto a él y las memorias que había recordado a su lado

-Sí al final somos viejos conocidos… viejos conocidos que juntos han vivido muchas cosas en un pasado- dije con suavidad

-Cosas malas… cosas buenas- su voz era profunda y grave, asentí

-Cosas maravillosas- dije en un susurro apenas audible

Nos quedamos así juntos y en silencio, los rayos descendieron en el horizonte y el cielo se tiño de morado. Con la próxima llegada de la noche el aire se puso más frio, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y la piel se me puso de gallina

-Vámonos, ya es tarde es hora de volver

-Sí- sobándome los brazos me puse en pie, al hacerlo algo un poco pesado cayó sobre mis hombros, Shaoran se había quitado su chaqueta y me la había puesto encima, estaba tibia… sin querer me acurruque en ella antes de ponérmela bien

-Gracias -dije sintiendo calor en las mejillas

-De nada- dijo él desviando la mirada al suelo y comenzando a caminar

-----------------------------------------------

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar al hotel pero aun así nos bajamos del taxi, los dos habíamos acordado que no sería bueno que nos vieran llegar juntos al hotel, dadas las posibles malas interpretaciones

A pesar de que el carro ya había arrancado hacia varios minutos nosotros no nos movimos del lugar, el viento volvió y sacudió brevemente mis cabellos, el aroma de Shaoran que estaba en la chaqueta impregno mis sentidos, lo respiré durante unos segundos antes de quitarme la chaqueta y devolvérsela

-Gracias, no esperaba que aquí en la tarde hiciera tanto frio

-Es normal teniendo en cuenta que ya se acercan los meses más lluviosos

-Sí- nuevamente nos quedamos mirando

-No sé qué decir -Shaoran lo dijo con tal seriedad que me hizo reír un poco, pero sabía lo que me trataba de decir recordaba muy bien el trato

-Pasa la tarde conmigo, si no hay nada entre nosotros no hay ningún problema en que estemos juntos por hoy, pasearemos como viejos conocidos, hablaremos y al final del día nos volveremos a separar y cada quien seguirá su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, no nos volveremos a ver

Había llegado la hora de despedirse tal vez para siempre y no sabía cómo… recordé algo que siempre me decía mi padre y con tristeza eso fue lo que dije

-Hay ocasiones en las que es mejor no decir nada- vi como sus puños se cerraban y su cara mostraba asombro

-Entonces, hasta nunca- con una última y corta sonrisa él se dio la vuelta.

Mientras observaba su espalda irse alejando, una sola cosa pasó por mi mente

No volvería a verle…eso era lo que había querido desde un principio. Eso era lo que quería ¿verdad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando tranqué la puerta de mi habitación lo primero que hice fue deslizarme por ella hasta el piso, con cuidado recogí mis piernas y escondí mi rostro entre ellas y pronto las lágrimas que había contenido rodaron por mis ojos

Estaba confundida… todo lo que una vez había creído cierto ya no lo parecía…no lo era. Creía que le odiaba y no era cierto, creía que le había olvidado y nunca lo había hecho, creía que no sentía nada por el…y yo…temblé… yo sentía miles de cosas, yo creía que no le quería, creía que no le amaba eso también ¿era mentira? Si creía que no le quería y amaba ¿por qué había hecho eso?

---------------------

Mientras observaba su espalda irse alejando cada vez más, una sola cosa pasó por mi mente

No volvería a verle…eso era lo que había querido desde un principio. Eso era lo que quería ¿verdad?

Su espalda estaba cada vez más lejos… iba a desaparecer de mi vista, de mi vida. Debía hacer algo.

-¡Shaoran!- corrí unos cuantos metros- El chico que ya se había vuelto me miraba con expresión interrogadora

-Yo…mañana a partir de las cuatro estoy libre…mi habitación es la 505, si quieres… llámame- y así sin esperar a ver la cara de él sin esperar a que pudiera contestarme, me volví y me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entonces ¿por qué había hecho eso?

No lo sabía, entre lágrimas sonreí. Me levanté del suelo y termine de entrar en la estancia, estaba sola. Mi compañera no estaba y estaba agradecida por ello, me limpié las mejillas… aunque en esos momentos no supiese exactamente qué era lo que sentía, sí había una cosa que ahora sabia era innegable y completamente cierta.

Prendí la luz de la lamparita y me acorde de algo

--------------------------------------------------------

Entré como un tornado a la casa

-Ya llegué- grité desde la entrada

-¡Eh! Monstruo, aunque sea pasa a saludar correctamente a tu padre y a tu hermano

-Déjala Touya, ya sabes que es costumbre que lo despida desde la ventana- la voz de mi padre llego desde la cocina

-Ese mocoso-

-Sí, déjame Touya mi papá tiene razón además Shaoran no es ningún mocoso

Me descalcé y comencé a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación, a la mitad me detuve

-Ahora bajo- volví a decir para seguir subiendo las escaleras

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y sin perder tiempo abrí la ventana… ahí estaba

Shaoran, con las manos en los bolsillos esperaba en la acera de la calle

-¡Shaoran! Dije alzando la mano y agitándola frenéticamente, el chico alzo la cabeza y me sonrió con ternura, solo me pude quedármele mirando con la respiración aun entrecortada

-Buenas Noches –dije, el asintió con un cabeceo y luego de dedicarme otra sonrisa se volvió y se alego por la calle

El siempre hacia eso y yo sabía que era su forma de decirme que siempre querría volver a verme sin importar el tiempo pasado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

------------------------------------------------------

Con paso lento me dirigí a la ventana, con cuidado corrí las cortinas y el vidrio de la misma, el viento me golpeo la cara, suspiré. Sí, yo quería verle pero ¿y él? Él ¿Querría volver a verme?

Bajé lentamente la mirada y la respuesta no pudo ser más clara, los ojos se me aguaron. Allí estaba él, parado en la acera buscando entre las habitaciones la mía. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y las lagrimas se desbordaron, como pude me limpié las lagrimas que me bajaban por las mejillas

Tonto…

-¡Aquí! ¡Shaoran! – cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron no fue necesario nada mas, fue como un choque de energía que me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies

Como siempre había hecho, me dedico una breve sonrisa y articulando con los labios me dio las Buenas Noches

Entonces, allí mirando nuevamente sus ojos, lo supe… podría estar hecha un desastre con mis sentimientos pero definitivamente estaba segura de una cosa.

No lo había olvidado…porque, simplemente había cosas que no se cambian o se olvidan.

Y que yo sabía que no querría ni olvidaría nunca

Porque yo no querría olvidarte nunca Shaoran. Porque yo siempre querría volver a verte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno ya saben que estaría encantada de recibir sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios así que si creen que merece la pena bueno solo denle al botoncito de abajo, pondrán muy feliz a esta autora XD. Ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima actualización .**


	5. Memorias de El

**¡Gomenasai! Perdón por la demora pero en estos meses me ha pasado de todo! Una larga lista de cosas que no vale la pena enumerar porque si no, no acabo. XD Haber solo espero que les guste el capitulo que la verdad no se que tal me quedo…espero que bien**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a todos los que siguen el fic tengo esperanzas de que lo sigan leyendo a pesar de que llevo un tiempito sin actualizar *.* **

**También agradecer los comentarios del último capítulo a:**

**Ifanycka: los recuerdos son mi parte favorita al escribir esta historia asi que me alegra q te gusten, hontoni gomen! espero q no te hayas vuelto muy loquita por la espera de este capi, espero q tmb te guste.**

**Sasha Kinoli: me alegra que te siga gustando la historia! Claro que la voy a seguir! pero creo que no tan seguido como antes un cap por semana, vamos a ver cómo me van saliendo jaja XD **

**Bueno he aquí el cap.**

* * *

Al Atardecer

…Memorias de El…

Pase la tarjeta por la cerradura, luego de unos segundos con un click esta se abrió, con pasos lentos entre en mi suite…despreocupadamente me descalce, tire la tarjeta en la mesa y apoye mis brazos en la misma, el espejo de enfrente me devolvió la imagen de mi rostro, suspiré.

No había estado preparado…no podía haberme imaginado que iba a pasarme todo esto, quien me hubiera dicho que era tan débil y que a la final mis sentimientos me iban a engañar con tanta facilidad…sentimientos...

Rabia, impotencia, deseo, desesperación, tristeza, melancolía, añoranza, admiración, cariño, ¿amor? Sí, porque por más que quisiera negarlo yo… ¡mierda! Con mi puño golpee la mesa, yo…

Desde el primer momento en que la vi al entrar en el auditórium esa tarde muy a mi pesar no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima, cuando estuvo al frente mío y sin más se fue dejándome plantado enfrente de todos, con rabia no pude más que perseguirle con la excusa de que quería explicaciones porque en el fondo sabia que eso no era todo lo que quería, yo quería algo mas…y entonces cuando la alcance en el tren y comencé a discutir con ella lo supe… lo que yo quería era ver si ella había cambiado, quería ver si realmente me había olvidado, porque cuando le dije que era mejor hablarlo para que pudiera seguir con su vida lo que en realidad había querido decir era que yo necesitaba hablarlo para poder seguir con mi vida.

Y cuando me dijo que lo había hecho, que me había olvidado, mi orgullo se negó a creerlo por eso invente esa excusa para que pasara la tarde conmigo pensé que eso bastaría para aclarar de una vez mis sentimientos y lo que descubrí no pudo ser peor, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta fui cayendo nuevamente en sus gestos, en su mirada, en la forma en que hablaba, en su inocencia que ahora se fundía en la mujer que era, en su sonrisa y… en mis recuerdos.

Me pase las manos por mis cabellos chocolate, un resplandor rojizo me llego por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo. Me gire, era el teléfono.

* * *

-Shaoran!- la voz de la chica me llego unos cuantos metros atrás, me detuve y me volví a verle con sorpresa-

-Yo…mañana a partir de las cuatro estoy libre…mi habitación es la 505, si quieres llámame-

* * *

Y cuando pensaba con sentimientos encontrados que todo terminaba entre nosotros, ella me salía con eso, confundiéndome aun más y lo peor de todo es que realmente estaba tentado en hacerlo…estaba pensando en llamarla

Caminando por la habitación me quite la chaqueta y la tire en la primera silla que vi, desabroche los primeros botones de mi camisa y sin más me dirigí a la cama, me acosté bocarriba mirando el techo, estaba agotado…llevando una mano hacia mi frente cerré los ojos, pronto a través de ellos unas gemas verdes me devolvieron la mirada

* * *

Unos ojos verdes brillantes miraban cierto aparato entre sus manos con extrema alegría para luego volver a verme a mí

-En serio, ¿me lo puedo quedar? – yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-¡Gua! Es el mejor regalo que he recibido, ¿sabes? siempre he querido uno de estos pero mi hermano siempre termina convenciendo a mi papá de que es muy pronto para mi tener uno- acostándose sobre la hierba al lado mío la chica alzo los brazos con el aparato en frente de sus ojos

-Jojo imagina su cara cuando lo vea ¡no! Imagina la cara de Tomoyo seguro que enseguida se lo lleva a su estilista – la mire de reojo esa chica era como un sol brillaba y brillaba, era energía pura era inevitable sentirse atraído por su calidez, y yo sabía perfectamente eso porque me sentía cada vez mas así, como una polilla que ronda la luz de una vela atraída por su luz y calor… el problema era que debía tener cuidado si no quería quemarme

-¿Estilista?- pregunte tratando de no dispersarme de la conversación

-Sí, están de moda los adornan con brillos y les hacen figuritas de lo más lindas- estilistas de celulares, rodé los ojos, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender en este mundo

De repente algo jalo de mi manga haciéndome perder el equilibrio, sentí la hierba bajo mi cuerpo y la suave respiración de la chica golpeándome la mejilla, me gire a verla una radiante sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro

-Bien, ahora dame tu número- dijo plantándome el teléfono en el rostro

-Ya lo tienes, lo agregue en tu directorio antes de dártelo-pude ver como sus ojos se achicaban

-Es en serio, mira –tomando de sus manos el teléfono busque en el directorio mi numero y se lo devolví-una nueva sonrisa se planto en su rostro, nos quedamos mirando fijamente y mi corazón salto dentro de mi pecho

-Me tengo que ir -de un salto la chica se puso en pie y se puso en marcha alejándose de allí

-Pero ¿qué demonios? En segundos ella se fue y mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, sin mirar y aun algo molesto por cómo me había dejado la chica saque mi teléfono y respondí

-Alo

-¿Alo? ¿Este es el celular de Li Shaoran?

-¿Sakura?-su risa inundo el auricular

-Si!- levante la mirada, unos metros más allá se veía la pequeña figura de la chica saludándome con una mano

-¡Eres la primera persona a quien llamo!

-Ya me doy cuenta

-Shaoran –nuestras miradas se cruzaron a lo lejos

-¿Si?

-Gracias. Muawww! Sus labios formaron un gran beso que me llego por el auricular. Mis mejillas se sintieron acaloradas de repente. Tienes que llamarme. Adiós!

Y me queme. Sí, la polilla se había quemado.

Con el auricular en el oído me quede observando el lugar por el que Sakura había desaparecido

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, el sol que traspasaba las cortinas me dio de lleno en la cara, me levante y me dirigí al baño con intenciones de tomar una ducha, en el camino mis ojos se posaron nuevamente en el teléfono

-Mi habitación es la 505, si quieres llámame- la voz de Sakura se esparció suavemente por mi mente. Tienes que llamarme- volvió a repetirse la voz esta vez un poco mas infantil

Por dios ya deja de torturarme pensé, apartando mi mirada del artefacto seguí de largo mi camino al baño

Salí del hotel y me dirigí al estacionamiento allí aparcado frente a un árbol se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado hacia dos días atrás mi porche verde botella como los ojos de cierta persona, que ironía pensé

Monte en mi descapotable y me dirigí a las oficinas del concurso, cuando estaba llegando mi teléfono empezó a sonar

-Alo?

-Joven Li es Tomoka era para recordarle que hoy tiene el día libre, como ayer salió tan apresuradamente, luego no pude contactarle…separe un poco el auricular de mi oído y bufe –si claro no te preocupes gracias por recordarme, de hecho ya estaba yendo para allá, supongo que tendré que cambiar de planes

-Si…

-Bueno gracias, Adiós

-Eh si, Adiós joven- colgué y bufe nuevamente y ahora ¿que se suponía iba a hacer? Mire el reloj en el reproductor del carro eran las diez de la mañana.

¡Genial! di un golpe al volante del carro y me detuve esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, me fije en el mismo sin más nada que hacer y en eso lo vi, un afiche que capto completamente mi atención

* * *

Mire a la chica que estaba enfrente mío y mi respiración antes calmada comenzó a acelerarse su frente de piel blanca y suave estaba a solo centímetros de mi cara, suaves mechones de cabello estaban graciosamente esparcidos por el contorno de su rostro invitándome a apartárselos con suavidad

Suspire tratando de calmarme recordándome que era lo que me llevaba a estar así y al hacerlo solo empeore la situación pues lo único que logre con ello fue alertar a la chica que con un respingo alzo los ojos para posarlos en los míos, con mirada interrogadora esos ojos que últimamente eran mi tortura personal estaban mirándome fijamente y perdí el control, acercándome más alce mi mano y con la yema de mis dedos rose esa cremosa piel arrastrando consigo algunos mechones de su pelo y sin romper el contacto visual me fui inclinado lentamente…iba a hacerlo, iba a besarla

-Shaoran! ¡No! ¡No! Está mal. ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! – el sonido de esa voz me sentó como un balde de agua fría, tratando de aparentar serenidad gire el rostro a mi locutor

-¡Por dios! ¿Recuerdas el personaje que estás haciendo? ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el de una mujer, específicamente Blancanieves el cual le va a dar un dulce beso en la frente a uno de sus amigos, un enanito. Por lo tanto no puedes mirar a Sakura con esa sensualidad, se ve extremadamente raro- y eso que dijo el tipo ese me llevo de sentón a la realidad, una horrible en la que yo estaba vestido y maquillado de mujer ensayando el papel de la obra escolar, mi rostro se ruborizo furiosamente y mi puño se cerró fuertemente

Maldita sea con la estúpida obra, Maldita sea con Sakura, maldita sea con mis sentimientos por Sakura y…

-Vamos a repetir de nuevo la escena Shaoran. Tranquilo, seguro que esta vez si sale bien – Sakura al frente mío me dedica esa sonrisa angelical que me vuelve loco.

Y maldita sea conmigo mismo porque por esa sonrisa yo podría hacer cualquier cosa inclusive hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

* * *

Sí, por volver a ver una sonrisa como esa yo estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, sin despegar la vista del afiche pegado al poste del semáforo memorizo con rapidez el número telefónico que ahí pone y sin importarme las pitas de los carros que me indican que el semáforo ya cambió lo marco en el teclado de mi teléfono con rapidez, sí estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa, pero antes debía hacer algo…

* * *

Nuevamente sentado en mi carro mire fijamente la pantalla de mi teléfono celular, ya tenía todo listo… la excusa perfecta, mire los dos boletos, en mi mano. Sabía que ni yo mismo entendía el por qué estaba haciendo esto, sabia que me estaba dejando llevar por un impulso, uno frenético y alocado que no dejaba que mi parte racional entrara en acción y sabía que era momento de hacerlo ahora o nunca antes de que la adrenalina y el impulso se esfumaran, la corriente eléctrica que corría por mi cuerpo me lo decía, así que expulsando el aire que tenia contenido apreté veloz el botón verde de llamar

El inconfundible pitido del aparato mientras se comunicaba con la línea del número de la recepción del hotel en el que ella se alojaba me perforaba el oído, al otro lado el teléfono se descolgó y una suave, somnolienta y ensayada voz me contesto por el auricular, sentí como mi voz grave y entrecortada le decía a trabancas a la recepcionista que me pusiera en contacto con la habitación número 505 y luego tras segundos o minutos de insufrible espera otra vez el auricular se volvía a levantar y su voz llego a mis oídos

-¿Alo?

-Sakura, es…

-Shaoran! Llamaste- la voz de Sakura se oía sorprendida y alarmada al otro lado de la línea algo en mí se encendió obligando a mis músculos a contraerse involuntariamente, tal vez ella realmente no quería que la llamase y solo lo había dicho por compromiso tal vez…- digo este, no esperaba que llamaras a estas horas – y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, un detalle que se me había olvidado. Mire con rapidez mi reloj eran las 2 de la tarde, la había llamado dos horas antes de lo previsto mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y quise golpearme contra el volante del carro, mi cerebro trabajaba como loco tratando de inventarse algo, esto cambiaba un poco lo que tenia estructurado en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que debía decir algo pues el teléfono seguía en silencio, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-¿Estas ocupada ahora?

-Bueno, no. – por alguna razón la voz de Sakura parecía media en trance

-¿Bueno no?

-No, digo que no, que no estoy ocupada – y ahora sonaba a alguien que despierta y vuelve rápido a la realidad- los talleres terminaron antes de lo que pensaba así que ahora estoy libre-una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro.

-Bien- lo bueno de esto es que hasta ahora mi voz seguía igual de imperturbable y serena- Entonces te paso buscando dentro de quince minutos.

-¡Que! Quince minutos…-al otro lado ya se oía el golpe de algo caer contra el piso y el sonido de puertas y cajones abriéndose, tuve que contenerme para no reírme ahí mismo

-Nos vemos ahora.

-¡Que! Espera Shaoran…-lo siguiente que escuche fue un golpe seco y un Hoee antes de que la comunicación se cortara

Bien la situación había resultado mucho mejor de lo que me había esperado, ahora solo quedaba esperar me dije mientras fijaba mi vista en la ventana del quinto piso del hotel

* * *

Un suave olor a frutas me llego a mis sentidos obligándome a volver la cabeza, Sakura al lado mío miraba afuera de la ventana, el aire revolviendo sus dorados cabellos le daban un toque salvaje contrastado bastante con la dulzura e inocencia de los rasgos de su rostro, mi corazón latió contento por el panorama que estaba observando.

-Y bueno ¿hacia donde planeas llevarme?- Sakura se volvió para mirarme con la cara ladeada y una leve y tímida sonrisa en sus labios

-Es una sorpresa- dije sin poder evitar sonreír un tanto por la cara de desconcierto que mostraba la chica – pero antes de ir a ese sitio tenemos tres horas libres, pensaba que tal vez te gustaría conocer el museo de historia de Hong Kong

-Suena bien- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y por segundos tuve que contener inconscientemente la respiración, discretamente volví mi mirada al frente tratando de concentrarme en la carretera

Estábamos a pocos minutos de llegar a nuestro destino cuando de repente el tráfico delante de nosotros se puso pesado, parecía que más adelante pasaba algo.

-¿Que sucederá? ¿Un choque?

- Mmm tal vez debamos preguntar

-¿Preguntar?

-Espérame un momento ya regreso – la chica salió del auto y cruzo a la acera

-Sakura!

Vi como la chica paraba a un joven y empezaba a hablar con este, desde donde me encontraba solo podía ver como la joven movía los brazos y ponía algunos gestos graciosos luego de unos minutos realizo una breve reverencia y regreso hacia donde se encontraba el carro

-¿Que sucede?

La chica todavía algo agitada por la carrera que había dado me respondió con una sonrisa y la voz algo entrecortada

-Al parecer están haciendo un programa al aire libre más adelante, la gente está yendo hacia allá, al parecer ¡es un programa de premios! Y se va a transmitir en tv- me fije en el rostro de la chica, la conocía bien Sakura era a veces como una pequeña gatita y como todo gato la curiosidad la mataba

-¿Quieres ir?- pregunte temiéndome la respuesta, su sonrisa se ensancho iluminando aun mas su rostro

-Creo que si – suspiré sin poder evitar hacer lo mismo y devolverle el gesto sonriendo brevemente

Sin saber cómo pronto estuvimos entre una concurrida audiencia que esperaba ansiosa la aparición del presentador del show, mire hacia adelante esperando a que Sakura regresara de buscar unos papeles que estaban dando a la audiencia, al parecer los concursantes del show iban a hacer escogidos directamente del publico

-Aquí están -dijo mostrándome dos papeles rojos con unos números grabados en negro

-Bien- dije para concentrarme en el presentador que ya iba a comenzar a hablar

-Hola amigos, ¿cómo están todos? ¡Vamos a empezar con el programa de hoy! como es habitual escogeremos a los participantes del mismo al azar por sus papeletas, el numero que aparezca en la pantalla atrás mío será el numero ganador, así que tickets en manos. Bien, empecemos. Por favor activen la maquina

Atrás del presentador una enorme pantalla comenzó a mostrar una serie de números que cambiaban constantemente hasta detenerse abruptamente

-1880

Una mujer levanto la mano y entusiasmada se acerco a la tarima luego de confirmar que el papel concordara con el de la pantalla el presentador le dijo que podía hacer subir a su acompañante. ¿Acompañante? algo detono en mi interior, ansioso mire a mi alrededor y me fije en algo que no me había dado cuenta antes

-4884

Esta vez un joven de pelo negro y alto fue el ganador igual que antes el presentador verifico el boleto e hizo subir a su acompañante. Oh por dios no podía ser…

-3839

Otro joven y su acompañante se unieron al escenario, ya para ese entonces para mí todo estaba claro, solo esperaba que Sakura no hubiese tenido la suerte de tener uno de los boletos premiados

-Bien solo quedan dos más…la maquina volvió a dar marcha y volvió a detenerse, al ver el numero mi pecho comenzó a latir nervioso, con tensión me gire a ver el rostro de Sakura que examinaba su ticket, ella lo miró y miro la pantalla y luego volvió a mirarlo, mi corazón iba a estallar, entonces con incredulidad me miró y el mundo se paralizó.

-Gané- dijo tímidamente y yo no le pude decir nada, estaba petrificado… oí que el presentador hablaba

-¿5559? ¿Hay algún ganador?

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí!- la voz aguda de Sakura se escucho apenas entre la multitud

-Bien, diríjase al escenario joven señorita – y ahí fue que reaccione

-Sakura ¿vas a ir? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¡Claro! ¡Va a hacer divertido!

-Pero Sakura, es para parejas.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos!

-Sakura, creo que no entiendes lo que…

-¡Vamos! Vamos!- ahora Sakura me había tomado de la mano y me jalaba hacia la tarima, la suavidad de su mano sobre la mía me confundió por unos segundos, luego solo me deje llevar

Tras confirmar que el boleto fuera correcto los encargados nos hicieron tomar asiento con el resto de los participantes en unas sillas blancas

- Bien como ya saben el cuarto y el quinto lugar obtienen un desayuno o almuerzo con un guía especialista en platillos Dim Sum, el tercer lugar obtiene un paseo por el Star Ferry, el segundo lugar un paseo por el Star ferry y por el Victoria Peak y el primer lugar un crucero de dos días que culmina con el espectáculo Una sinfonía de luces.

-Ahora que conocen los premios pasemos a explicar las reglas del juego este consta de tres segmentos

El primero: Explosión de Amor

Las parejas deberán utilizar sus cuerpos en diferentes poses para explotar una serie de globos

Segundo: Un baile apasionado nos une

Cada pareja deberá bailar una canción y luego decir el nombre y el artista que canta la misma gana el primero que acierte tres canciones

Y el Tercero: Beso de Vida o Muerte

El nombre lo dice todo, el que sea capaz de reconocer a su pareja entre los jugadores al tener los ojos vendados gana el segmento

Escuche con atención lo que dijo el presentador tratando de digerir toda la información, como había supuesto esto era un concurso para enamorados… dirigí mi vista a un lado mío, Sakura por fin había caído en lo que se había metido y ahora su rostro pasaba de asombro a terror y a nerviosismo en tan solo segundos. Cuando sus ojos verdes se alzaron para mirarme temerosa no hicieron falta palabras

-Oh, Oh- eso fue lo único que pudieron susurrar sus labios

* * *

Desde la concurrida multitud vi como esos dos se subían a la tarima…con que a esa también le gustaba mi chico. Con rabia apreté el puño clavándome un poco las uñas para luego sonreír ferozmente.

Esto se ponía interesante.

Sin más me volví y me aleje sin prisa de aquel lugar.

* * *

**A ver por si tienen curiosidad: **

**El Dim Sum: son unos snacks que son comida típica en Hong Kong son una especie de bollos ya sea de ternera cerdo que suelen acompañarse con té **

**Victoria Peak o Pico Victoria y el Star Ferry o Ferri estrella: el primero es una atracción turística famosa por sus espectaculares vistas aéreas al montarte en un tranvía muestra zonas importantes de la isla. El segundo bien lo dice el nombre, es un paseo en ferri **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo se agradecen como siempre sus opiniones en un comentario, anímense y denle clik aquí abajito se lo agradeceré de corazón :P. Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Memorias de los Dos

**Hola a todos ¡Feliz Anho! ¡Feliz día de Reyes! En fin feliz todo n.n aquí por fin con el siguiente capítulo de la historia y se preguntaran porque no lo puse antes, bueno factores principalmente de inspiración y el más influyente la computadora se me estropeo =( mas las fiestas y las reuniones familiares no pude ponerlo antes si no ahorita, aun así espero que les guste, vamos a ver qué tal me quedo... como siempre espero sus comentarios y opiniones que son importantisisimos para mí y que aprecio un montón**

**Agradecimientos por sus review a:**

**Sasha Kinoli: Sasha hola! Si la pobre de inocente en lo que se metió, ya vas a ver lo que pasa ahorita espero te guste, gracias por seguir la historia **

**Ifanycka: muchas gracias me alegra mooottoo muuuchoo que te guste cómo va la historia hasta ahora, a ver qué opinas de este capitulito saludos! Ah! Gracias por seguir leyendome**

**Esmeralda: Hola! Gracias por dejarme el review de verdad que cuando lo lei me alegro el alma me puso muy contenta no importa que no dejaras comentario antes lo importante es que te atreviste a hacerlo lo aprecio mucho bueno no deje a Sakura con el pelo largo porque no me la imagino así pero si a ti te gusta más con el cabello largo cuando leas puedes imaginártela así eso hago yo cuando leo algunos fics de CCS ^.^ con respecto a que si va a ver un tercero en discordia es muy probable que si, bueno gracias por tus buenos deseos espero que te guste este capi**

**Lila: Hi! Qué alegría que te gustase muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia bueno ya no tienes que esperar más aquí está ya el capi espero de corazón te guste saludos!**

* * *

…Memorias de los Dos…

Mire a mi alrededor conmocionada, todo había pasado tan rápido… recién había caído en cuenta del lio en que me había metido cuando el presentador grito ¡Que comience el juego!

Ahora todas las mujeres estábamos alineadas enfrente de una caja de globos mientras que los chicos se encontraban sentados unos metros más allá en unas sillas blancas, trate de no mirar a Shaoran a los ojos pues de solo hacerlo sabía que no sabría cómo reaccionar, realmente estaba nerviosa. Sabía que no podía escapar, yo nos había metido en esto así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar la cara y afrontar el desafío lo mejor posible aunque eso significara entrar por los momentos en una mayor intimidad con Shaoran.

Intimidad…eso sonaba fuerte, sin saber porque mi rostro se sintió acalorado, sacudí la cabeza ligeramente debía concentrarme no estaba sola en esto, el estaba conmigo. Mi mano tembló ligeramente al recordar el calor de aquel apretón de manos que me había dado el chico antes de separarnos, respire profundamente y exhale con fuerza

-Que el espectáculo comenzara…

Salí dispara a penas escuche el silbato que anunciaba mi turno, el corazón repiqueteaba en mi garganta, por dios que todo saliera bien… y entonces hicimos contacto, un cosquilleo recorrió mi espina dorsal

El primer contacto entre los dos fue estremecedor, diablos debía sujetarme con fuerza de Shaoran, mis manos rodearon su cuello y mi cintura hizo presión contra la suya pronto el globo cedería era lo razonable entonces ¿por qué demonios el globo no se explotaba? Pronto mi cara se ruborizo y la risa del público que se extendió con rapidez no ayudo mucho, esto debía de verse muy pero muy extraño y lo sabía.

Sus manos en mi cintura me tomaron por sorpresa pero aun así no me molestaron en absoluto y por unos segundos me distraje viendo como estas se ajustaban a la perfección en mi cintura sus manos me apretaron mas contra sí y el globo cedió entre nosotros, ahora mi vientre estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo en un estrecho abrazo, por alguna razón me sentí pequeña, estaba aturdida en los cálidos brazos de Shaoran cuando sentí como su aliento golpeo mi oído

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh sí, claro -le dije mientras deshacía su amarre tratando de sobreponerme y no mirarle fijamente a los ojos, me volví para salir corriendo a buscar el siguiente globo

A medida que se agotaban los globos las posiciones eran cada vez mas comprometedoras casi no sabía en donde meter la cabeza cuando tuve que sentarme sobre sus piernas para poder explotar el globo.

Cuando el timbre anuncio el final de la primera prueba el alivio fue increíble, el presentador ahora estaba hablando

-Siguiente prueba participantes diríjanse detrás del escenario mientras preparamos todo para la prueba

Bueno había que verle el lado bueno a las cosas ¿no? solo quedaban dos pruebas más….

Y aquí me encontraba yo enfrente de la tarima esperando a que mi supuesta "enamorada" saliera para poder iniciar la segunda prueba hasta ahora creo que había sabido manejar bien toda la situación a pesar de todos los escalofriantes contactos físicos de la primera prueba

Con las manos en los bolsillos del traje de gala que el staff me había dado balanceaba mi cuerpo levemente sobre mis talones tratando de no pensar en lo que vendría a continuación y sobre todo para lograr mantenerme en calma

-Que dé comienzo la primera prueba- oí que decía el presentador

Tome aire y conté, uno…

Una suave música comenzó a escucharse de algún lugar

Dos…

Las luces del escenario bajaron de intensidad dejando una iluminación tenue

Tres…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo acostumbrado al oír el repiqueteo de los tacones de alguien acercándose

Cuatro

Mi cuerpo girándose para poder ver algo que me deslumbro por completo…un ángel que avanzaba por el escenario hasta tomarme de la mano, unos ojos verde esmeralda tan intensos como debería ser el significado de la vida misma, pues eso eran para mi vida pura y liquida reflejándose en el rostro de alguien

* * *

-Shaoran? – su mano cálida aprieta suavemente contra la mía su mirada se pierde en el suelo blanco cubierto por la nieve

-¿Si?- ¿esa había sido mi voz?

-¿Me concedes este baile?- su voz de campanas me dice y yo me pregunto ¿no se supone que esa frase debía decirla yo? No pude evitar sonreír

-Eso se supone que debo decirlo yo

-Si claro- su mirada se posa en mis ojos con cierta timidez observo que sus mejillas no solo están rojas por el frio

-Tonta- mis manos se enredan en los dos trozos de bufanda que cuelgan de su cuello, me acerco hasta su cuerpo y acaricio sus hombros obligando a la bufanda a rodear ahora su estrecha cintura, siento su mirada cálida expectante y ansiosa por saber que era lo que estaba haciendo y sin poder contenerme más jalo la estrecha lana de azul cielo que envuelve su cintura contra mí para tomarla entre mis brazos

Una leve risita nerviosa se escapa de los labios de Sakura, que sin resistencia apoya su cabeza contra mi hombro, sus manos apoyadas tranquilamente en la solapa de mi abrigo

-Ahora sí, bailemos- digo yo aferrándome más a su cintura y su embriagante calor, los copos de nieve empiezan a caer suavemente del cielo rodeándonos sin que apenas podamos darnos cuenta de ello.

---------------

-Shaoran? –su delicada mano se encuentra nuevamente sobre la mía aunque esta vez en un tiempo distinto en un momento y situación diferente, miro su mirada verde que ahora está un poco preocupada, entonces en ese instante me doy cuenta de lo que quiero hacer, mi mano aprieta la suya con más fuerza y con dos pasos me acerco y rodeo su cintura para atraerla a mí, noto como su cuerpo pasa de la sorpresa a la tranquilidad para apoyarse contra el mío con delicadeza indicándome que podía hacer lo que quisiera ahora con él, siento como su rostro se acerca a mi oído, su voz en un susurro

-Shaoran, perdón. Esta situación realmente debe suponer un problema para ti – ¿la situación? ¿Un problema? No puedo evitar suspirar

-Precisamente la situación no es un problema para mí

-¿No? ¿Y qué es? ¿Cuál? – sus cortas palabras me dicen que está confundida, quiero reír pero me contengo

-¿Quieres saber que es un problema para mí?

-Sí, claro –¿acaso se podía ser más inocente?

-Tú probablemente

-¿Yo?- su rostro se hunde cerca del hueco de mi cuello

-Si

-Oh! –no puedo evitar pensar que ella es increíble, ahora si de mi garganta brota una breve risa mientras hago que el cuerpo de Sakura de un giro sobre la pista.

La tercera prueba estaba a punto de dar comienzo, la última prueba y la más difícil que me habían tenido que poner a prueba, aun no sabía exactamente de lo que trataba pero definitivamente por el título que esta tenia sabia, no, estaba segura que no iba a ser nada fácil

Con los ojos vedados ahora por una fina tela negra de lino por mi mente solo pueden pasar continuamente una y otra vez la sensación de los brazos de Shaoran rodeando mi cintura, su calidez, la facilidad con la que parecía manejar mi cuerpo haciéndome casi flotar por el estrecho escenario.

Un involuntario escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos por Shaoran estaban fuera de control y eso me asustaba. Oí la voz del presentador y escuche atentamente las explicaciones para la siguiente prueba

Se me quedaron grabadas a fuego dos frases:

Reconocer a su pareja mediante el tacto de entre los concursantes

BESAR a la persona seleccionada

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente a pesar de tenerlos cubiertos por la venda y un tremendo vértigo se apodero de mi. Ahora tenía claro porque la prueba tenia por nombre Beso de vida o muerte aunque realmente la pregunta era si podría yo salir viva de esto.

Mientras pensaba en la situación sentí como el presentador me tomaba del brazo y me conducía a un lugar específico del escenario. No había lugar para donde correr estaba atrapada, mi corazón estaba totalmente acelerado, para cuando el presentador me insto a comenzar la prueba obligando a mis manos a posarse en el pecho de la primera persona, todo quedo en silencio.

Con manos temblorosas tantee la persona que tenía enfrente era un pecho demasiado musculoso definitivamente esta persona no era Shaoran, soltando el aire que andaba guardando en mis pulmones negué violentamente con la cabeza tratando de alejarme del contacto de ese individuo, el presentador me sostuvo y me dirigió a la siguiente persona que tampoco resulto ser Shaoran estaba fría como el hielo y tenía un extraño olor a pachuli muy penetrante

Cuando por fin llegue a la siguiente persona no fue ni siquiera necesario tocarla para saber de quién se trataba por alguna razón antes de hacerlo tenía un fuerte presentimiento, ese era Shaoran. Su aroma fue lo primero que percibieron mis sentidos, lo siguiente fue su camisa de algodón mis manos se deslizaron suavemente por ella hasta llegar a la curvatura de sus hombros, ésa definitivamente era la contextura de Shaoran, por alguna extraña razón entre los nervios no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa, solo necesitaba una última cosa para decir que era él tanteando subí mis manos por su cuello y de este mis manos pasaron a sus mejillas solo necesitaba inclinarme un poco y lo sabría…

---------------

-Shaoran! – el ver la figura del chico enfrente mío me dio un alivio increíble, fueron tantas las emociones que sentía que creo que en cualquier momento explotaría con lagrimas en los ojos me le lance al cuello abrazándole como si se me fuera la vida en ello, tras unos breves segundos gentilmente Shaoran me separo lo justo para que nos pudiéramos ver a los ojos, su aliento me golpeaba en los labios, no podía evitarlo lo amaba demasiado, tanto que dolía, por mis ojos brotaron nuevas lagrimas pero no me importaba, con cuidado subí despacio mis manos de su pecho a su cuello y luego las deposite en sus mejillas y me incline dejando todo mi cuerpo apoyarse sobre el suyo Shaoran también se inclino y apoyo su frente contra la mía un gesto que solía hacer con frecuencia para luego, como el aleteo de una mariposa cortar la distancia y besar mis labios.

-------------

Y entonces ocurrió… allí, estaba su frente apoyada sobre la mía, al igual como una vez hizo, detrás de la venda mis ojos se aguaron, enseguida el presentador me separo de la cercanía de la persona frente mío, pero no importaba con una sonrisa ya en mis labios tome la mano del muchacho a mi lado, yo había encontrado ya a mi pareja.

Ahora solo restaba una última cosa el beso, dando la orden el presentador alentó a la persona que había escogido a avanzar y reclamar el beso, mi corazón latió acelerado al sentir nuevamente llegar a mis sentidos el aroma de Shaoran, sentí como sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y me estremecí

-Relájate- me dijo su voz y así lo hice, las manos de Shaoran apartaron unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello y luego se posaron sobre mis mejillas para luego cortar la distancia entre ambos, su aliento golpeo suavemente mi cara y sus labios se posaron sobre la comisura de mi boca cerca de mis labios apenas rozándolos

Pronto el público estallo en silbidos y aplausos, entonces entendí y sonreí para mis adentros, los demás creerían que me había besado en la boca pero no había sido así pues sus manos habían echo de pantalla

Al quitarme por fin la venda lo primero que vi fueron los ojos brillantes de Shaoran que me miraban fijamente y su sonrisa burlona, solo pude sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro para luego echarme a reír

Los resultados del concurso estaban siendo anunciados y al parecer estábamos empatados con el primer lugar, podríamos optar si queríamos por una prueba de desempate pero sin tener que discutirlo, Sakura y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y casi al mismo tiempo dijimos que preferíamos quedarnos con el segundo lugar además los días del viaje en crucero no coincidían con su estadía en Hong Kong y ni mas esta decir que no quería someterme a otra prueba más como esa, si casi pierdo el control en varias ocasiones de este concurso no quería saber que podría pasar en dos días abordo de un crucero para enamorados.

Luego de dar las gracias por los regalos y de esperar que terminaran de despedir el programa Sakura y yo nos encaminamos en silencio hacia el carro, ya en él mire de reojo a Sakura que para mi sorpresa me andaba mirando en silencio al darse cuenta que la había agarrado mirándome giro su rostro al frente con prontitud

-Menos mal y todo salió bien en el concurso ¿verdad?- dijo

-Si –sonreí brevemente

-Supongo que querrás llevarme devuelta al hotel

-Supones mal, debemos ir todavía a un lugar más al lugar que debíamos ir en un primer lugar y del que te comente cuando te fui a recoger claro a menos que en realidad quieres que te regrese al hotel

-No, no para nada, con todo lo del concurso ya se me había olvidado- la risita nerviosa de Sakura me dio mucha gracia

-Bien entonces en marcha, tenemos media hora para llegar

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la escalera no podía creer en donde me encontraba, mire a Shaoran y luego al imponente edificio que se encontraba en frente mío

-No lo puedo creer – fue lo único que fui capaz de articular

-Pues créelo, anda vamos que ya la función acaba de comenzar

-Pero, ¿como?

-Ahora, no- tomándome por la cintura Shaoran me obligo a subir por la escalinata hacia la entrada del teatro.

-Sus entradas por favor- un hombre nos digo Shaoran le entrego las que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Sigan por aquí- conduciéndonos por una amplia y lujosa sala llegamos a una puerta con una ventana en forma de circulo al abrirla pude ver desde donde me encontraba un balcón superior el amplio escenario, con cuidado baje dos estrechos escalones hasta sentarme en el asiento forrado en terciopelo rojo. Cuando me dispuse a hablar ya el guía se había ido y estábamos Shaoran y yo a solas

-¿Como conseguiste las entradas para este lugar? Shaoran esto es demasiado

-Contactos y no te preocupes salieron gratis mi madre es amiga del dueño de este lugar fue fácil lograr que me dejara dos entradas para la obra

-Pero aun así yo…

-Tu nada, solo disfruta de la obra. Toma tal vez te interese leer el panfleto

Pasándome un pequeño librito pude ver el titulo de la obra en finos trazos dorados. El Sueño de una Noche de Verano por William Shakespeare leí.

-Oh, Shaoran! Lo hiciste porque te acordaste de lo que dije en la cafetería ¿cierto?- una emoción profunda sacudió mi corazón al ver como el rostro de Shaoran se ruborizaba levemente para asentir y desviar la mirada al frente

-Gracias- le susurre acercándome y depositando un fugaz beso en una de sus mejillas, la expresión de Shaoran fue digna de ver, separo los labios para decirme algo pero en eso el telón del escenario subió y comenzó la obra, así que llevándome un dedo a los labios le inste a que guardara silencio, el asintió con una amplia sonrisa para luego al igual que yo concentrar su atención en lo que acontecía en el escenario.

* * *

-¿Te gusto la obra?

-Me encanto, muchas gracias por traerme. Mira todos los enredos que ocasiono Puck por su descuido, pero es bueno que después de tantos enredos pudiera solucionarlo de algún modo y todos pudieran tener un final feliz

-Aunque que algo o alguien te obligue a amar algo a lo que no quieres me parece no solo un engaño si no algo intolerable- dijo el ladeando un poco la cabeza

-Si te entiendo. Bueno creo que aquí nos separamos- dije al ver la entrada del hotel – la pase de maravilla me divertí mucho.

-Entonces cumplí con mi objetivo.- Shaoran me dedico una sonrisa serena y yo se la devolví

-Sí, creo que sí. Por cierto, las entradas para el Star Ferry y el paseo Por el Peak es mañana en la tarde

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Te recojo a las 3?

-No, mejor nos vemos en el parque que está cerca del centro de convenciones del concurso, así cuando salgamos nos vamos directo ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, bueno nos vemos mañana

-Si hasta mañana – dedicándole una última sonrisa eche a correr, a los pocos metros volví a girar sobre mis pasos para despedirme agitando mi mano, a lo lejos Shaoran que esperaba que entrara al hotel me devolvió el gesto y así con la imagen de su rostro bañado por los últimos rayos de sol entre al amplio lobby del hotel donde me hospedaba.

-------------

-¿Hikaru es que te llamas?

-Si joven Li

-Ahí te deje en tu escritorio los papeles que me pediste. Yo ya me voy

-Bueno hasta mañana joven y gracias-

-No hay de qué. Adiós.

Con paso presuroso salí de las oficinas del edificio de centro de convenciones, iba retrasado para la cita con Sakura… esperaba no se lo molestase por esperar unos cuantos minutos, ya estaba bajando las escaleras para llegar a planta cuando de repente choque contra algo, escuche una estrepitosa caída y una leve exclamación, mire al piso, por mis prisas había derribado a una muchacha que venía subiendo

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé

-¿Te puedes levantar?

-Déjame tratar- la chica hizo el intento y emitió un gritito- No, no puedo. Creo que me torcí el tobillo

¡Mierda! esto tenía que pasarme justo ahora, iba a llegar tardísimo a mi encuentro con Sakura pero aun así no podía dejar a esta chica así después de todo yo había sido el culpable de su caída

-Ven déjame ayudarte- dije agachándome y pasando el brazo de la chica por mi cuello para que esta pudiera incorporarse

-Gracias- me dijo la joven de cara redondeada tez de color dorado, cabello rizado del mismo color y unos ojos de color azul pálido, su cara me resultaba familiar pero tal vez debían ser mi imaginación

-La enfermería está un poco lejos de aquí ¿crees que podrás llegar?

-Si no apoyo el pie mucho creo que si- maldije por dentro, ten paciencia me dije la chica no tiene culpa de lo que te está pasando

-Bien, bueno apóyate en mi ¿señorita?

-Minako.- me dijo la chica con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar en su rostro.

* * *

Mire el reloj del parque por enésima vez, Shaoran hacia un par de horas que debería estar aquí, fruncí el ceño una extraña sensación se estaba apoderando lentamente de mi cuerpo

Vi como el reloj avanzaba dejando otro minuto atrás

Imágenes de mi sentada en lugar completamente diferente a este años atrás llego a mi mente, al igual que ahora aquella ves también estaba sola mirando otro reloj, esperando la llegada de la misma persona que ahora esperaba otra vez y que nunca apareció.

No, no podía ser….

La brisa sacudió la copa de los árboles desordenado tanto las hojas de los arboles como mi cabello

Una desagradable sensación de Deja Vu recorrió mi cuerpo.


	7. La Historia de Ella

**Hola a todos ¡Feliz Día de la Amistad atrasado! Aquí con un capítulo más de la historia que bueno no sé, pero espero cumpla las expectativas. Van a descubrir un par de cosillas hoy…Increíble chicos, pero ya estamos en la recta final del fic.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Sasha kinoli, Ifanycka y Daryan**

**Daryan: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegraron mucho verlos, qué bueno que te guste la historia hasta ahora, son precisamente para personas como tú que escribo así que yo te doy las gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**También gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia tanto para las personas que me dejan sus comentarios escritos como a las que todavía no se animan pero que se están allí **

**Espero les guste y disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

…La historia de Ella…

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, ya estas mejor ¿no? La enfermera dijo que con la venda que te puso y el analgésico que te dio estarías bien y yo tengo un compromiso que atender. De hecho, ya voy muy retrasado. De nuevo disculpa por el incidente en las escaleras. Adiós

-¡No!- su voz sonó claramente alarmada- Espera, digo ¿me puedes acompañar hasta el hotel donde me hospedo? es que no me acuerdo como ir de regreso

-¿Hotel?

-Sí, el hotel donde se están hospedando los participantes del concurso de literatura

-¿Tú también estas en el concurso?-ahora podía comprender porque su cara se me hacia familiar

-Sí

-Ya veo, disculpa si quieres ve a mi oficina en el piso 3 y dile a mi secretaria Hikaru que llame un taxi para ti de mi parte, yo me tengo que ir no puedo acompañarte hasta el hotel

-Pero ¿no puedes?- la voz por momentos de la chica me pareció encolerizada pero no pude seguirme fijando si era así puesto que una voz a mis espaldas interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Disculpen- gire mi rostro en dirección de la nueva locutora

-¿Si?- mire a la chica de cabello castaño ondulado y tez de un blanco traslucido, ya la había visto antes acompañando a Sakura- Acaso ¿tú no eres?

-Meiko Akizuki compañera de cuarto de la señorita Kinomoto

-¿Meiko?- la voz de la chica que se hacía llamar Minako habló, en su rostro se veía la sorpresa mezclada con algo más que no supe como identificar

-Hola Minako espero que no le estés dando problemas al joven Li ¿cierto?- la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y por los ojos de la amiga de Sakura se reflejo un brillo pícaro propio del de una madre que acaba de descubrir a un niño haciendo alguna travesura. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre estas chicas?

-Yo no… no…-la chica parecía contrariada

-Ella solo tropezó conmigo en la escalera. Sin quererlo, por mis prisas la hice caer

-Ah, ya veo-no supe porqué pero el tono de sorpresa de Meiko me pareció que escondía algo –bueno espero que estés bien Minako-chan… Li, yo puedo quedarme con ella a partir de aquí. Después de todo somos compañeras y además si no me equivoco ahora deberías estar en otra parte

-Sí, es cierto- ¿Acaso Sakura le habría comentado de nuestra cita? Igual no quería pensar ahora en eso, después de todo ésta era una excelente oportunidad para poder marcharme y la muchacha tenía razón, no debía estar aquí –Bueno entonces yo me marcho. Hasta luego.

-Vete tranquilo que puedes estar seguro que dejas a esta señorita en buenas manos, además nosotras dos tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas ¿verdad Minako-chan?

-Eh si…- el tono de la chica se escuchaba algo nervioso pero no me detuve a ver como terminaba la conversación, sin perder tiempo salí disparado a la salida del edificio.

Miré mi reloj y se vino el alma a los pies, habían pasado dos horas de la acordada ¡diablos! Por favor que todavía estuviera esperando, obligue a mis piernas a ir lo más rápido que estas podían.

* * *

Cerrando mi puño con fuerza sentí como el dolor en mi pecho se intensificaba, las viejas heridas que habían en mi corazón empezaron a abrirse nuevamente con rapidez, había sido una idiota por permitir que esto volviera a ocurrirme, no debí haber permitido llegar tan lejos otra vez con él, no debí haberle devuelto mi confianza. No debía… mi corazón dolió fuertemente en mi pecho, no debía haberme vuelto a enamorar tan fácilmente.

Sentí como mi mandíbula se tensaba así como el nudo en mi garganta me oprimía cada vez más, estaba aplicando todas mis fuerzas para que mis ojos no soltaran las lágrimas que estaban ansiosas por salir como un rio. Cuando sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo entero me levante de golpe y comencé a caminar con rapidez, debía irme de ese lugar.

Basta ya…ya no mas, ya no…algo tomo mi muñeca obligándome a detenerme en seco, me volví asustada y ahí estaba él.

-Espera- su voz sonaba acelerada, su camisa estaba por fuera y el cabello mas desordenado que nunca, como una idiota mi corazón volvió a latir acelerado, la presión en mi garganta desapareció y mi estomago revoloteo nervioso. Esto me lleno de un nuevo sentimiento totalmente inesperado… rabia, sí sentí una furia electrizante que recorrió como un rayo todas los centros nerviosos de mi cuerpo haciéndome reaccionar, con fuerza me solté de su agarre

-Suéltame- casi grité pero no me importó.

-Se que debes estar molesta, déjame que te explique

-No necesito explicaciones, no quiero saber nada más. He sido demasiado estúpida como para confiar nuevamente en ti- me volví y quise irme pero esta vez el me agarró por mi hombro y me volvió

-Solo escúchame

-¡No!! Me lo hiciste una vez y con esta ya van dos

-¿De qué hablas?- sus ojos miel me perforaron serios

-Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo ¡de lo que paso hace cinco años! Tú… lo que me hiciste… Eres…

-¿Lo que te hice? – la voz de Shaoran se volvió lacerante, fría y cortante- Será lo que ¡tú hiciste!

-¿Cómo? Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso!…Yo…Yo te esperé, te esperé y no llegaste. NUNCA LLEGASTE!!!

-La que no me pudo esperar fuiste tú

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Yo SI lo hice, te burlaste de mí. Me dejaste ahí sola, no te importaron mis sentimientos. Tú ¡eres despreciable!

-¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices- su amarre se hizo más fuerte

-¡Suéltame!- con mis manos trate de quitarme sus manos de encima pero no pude- Me lastimas ¡me sigues lastimando!

-Vamos, camina

-No voy a ningún lado contigo, así que déjame ir

-No- su tono de voz me asusto un poco- Camina o te obligo a que lo hagas y sabes que lo haré- lo sabía, sabía que de quererlo él era muy capaz de hacer conmigo lo que se le antojase. Lo sabía, pero mi mente no obedecía ahora a razones

-Pues oblígame si puedes – le dije clavando mis unas en su brazos y retorciéndome para tratar de liberarme

-Como quieras- de un tirón me tomo por la cintura, me levantó como si nada y me cargo sobre su hombro, en instantes ya no sentía los pies sobre la tierra y todo se había puesto de cabeza, lo único que veía ahora era su espalda mientras él me llevaba a su carro.

-¡Déjame o grito! SUELTAME!!

-Ya lo dije, haz lo que quieras – con rabia no lo pude aguantar más y me puse a llorar, tapándome los ojos con las manos me dejé caer sobre su hombro como un peso muerto.

Luego de haber conducido como una hora en completo silencio Shaoran aparcó en un amplio estacionamiento y dando la vuelta me abrió la puerta del carro, cuando nos miramos traté con mis ojos de fundirlo, deseaba que toda la rabia que sentía lo atravesara como un rayo laser pero esto no parecía funcionar, su mirada seguía tan fría y serena como si nada

-Bájate. ¿O también quieres que lo haga yo por ti? – me dijo con tono irónico.

Sin quitarle la mirada me baje del carro en silencio, enseguida me di cuenta en donde estábamos, luego de una subida se encontraba la entrada al Peak, desde donde estábamos ya se podía ver a la gente montándose en los vagones.

Luego de hacer una pequeña cola Shaoran entrego los boletos que habíamos ganado en el concurso y procedimos a montarnos, cuando las puertas de vidrio se cerraron con un sonido hermético Shaoran que estaba sentado enfrente mío habló.

-Es hora de que cada quien cuente su parte de la historia de lo que paso hace cinco años Sakura – lo miré furiosa

-¿Mi parte de la historia? ¡como si importara ahora! al final las dos partes conllevan a un mismo desenlace no?-Shaoran ni se inmuto solo se limito a seguir observándome

-Quieres que te cuente la parte de mi historia ¡pues bien!

Hace cinco años…

* * *

El sonido del reloj despertador retumbo varias veces por la habitación y con cada repiqueteo mi corazón latió un poco mas fuerte…salté con ánimos de la cama y estirándome todo lo que pude mire por la ventana, afuera hacia un día perfecto.

Con calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo me arregle para salir sin prisas, demorándome y cuidando todos los detalles para que mi apariencia fuera perfecta, lástima que no fuera día de semana mis amigos estarían sorprendidos de verme llegar temprano y tan bien arreglada, pero hoy no era día de clases y mis razones para estar despierta tan temprano y preparada para salir de punta en blanco no podrían estar más alejadas de las razones estudiantiles comunes, porque hoy no era un día común, hoy era un día muy especial, hoy Shaoran llegaba a Japón.

Suspire, después de tanto tiempo hoy nos reencontraríamos de nuevo. Con serenidad baje a la cocina de mi casa, una nota pegada en el refrigerador me puso al tanto que mi papa y hermano ya no estaban en casa, en la nota estos me avisaban que debía encargarme de las usuales tareas de la casa, hacer mi desayuno, el almuerzo, lavar la ropa, ir al mercado. Y si bien en otras ocasiones ya tendría el ceño fruncido con mis manos revolviendo mis cabellos hoy solo pude sonreír como una boba.

Abrí la puerta de la nevera y me incline buscando con la vista un yogurt para desayunar cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar, como si fuera la señal que estaba esperando corrí y salte como un resorte por encima del sofá hasta la mesita del recibidor donde levante el teléfono llevándome con prontitud al oído el auricular

-¿Alo? Shaoran? – una risilla se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-No, creo que no.

-¡Tomoyo! Ahmmm hola pensé…

-Sí, ya sé. Pensaste que era tu príncipe bien amado Shaoran- nuevamente escuché suaves risas por el auricular, al oírlas bufé simulando fingida molestia.

-No fastidies Tomoyo…

-Te llamaba para recordarte dos cosas querida amiga, la primera que dentro de dos días tenemos examen de matemática y la segunda que ayer dejaste tu cuaderno de dicha materia en la casa del chico transferido.

-¡El cuaderno! Se me olvido por completo! Y no le llames así su nombre es…-mi amiga me cortó.

-Sí, ya se cual es, solo lo digo por molestar un poquito. Por cierto, ya llamaste o hablaste con tu príncipe para que te dijera ¿a qué hora llega su vuelo?

-No, en su última carta cuando compro los boletos me mando el número de vuelo. Ayer lo chequee por internet

-Mmmm ya veo. Entonces, aun no has hablado con él. ¿Desde cuándo no lo haces Sakura? – ahora la que emitió un leve gruñido fui yo.

-Desde hace…algún tiempo- suspiré, la verdad llevaba más de dos semanas sin hablarle o saber algo de él pero se lo atribuía a que debía estar ocupado con los preparativos de la mudanza, las maletas y el papeleo de su transferencia, entre otras cosas.

Pero bien era cierto que yo esperaba que ya por estas fechas pudiera ser capaz de oír su voz, de hecho cada que sonaba el teléfono la esperanza de que fuera él se activaba en la boca de mi estomago, segura de que al levantar el auricular él sería el que me respondería al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno, solo espero que cuando llegue hoy te ponga al tanto de porque no ha podido llamarte Sakura. Si no, va a tener problemas directamente conmigo- no pude evitar reír al escuchar el tono en la voz de Tomoyo.

-Seguro que lo hace, si no yo se lo saco. Aunque, es obvio que es porque está ocupado con lo del viaje y los tramites de su transferencia, en su última carta el me contaba que iba a estar ocupado pues había dejado muchas cosas para último momento sin darse cuenta.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo?

-No, gracias Tomoyo. Prefiero… no, DEBO hacer esto sola.

-¿Hacer? – Las risas de campanillas de mi amiga me llenaron los oídos- Suena como si fuera una obligación impuesta

-No, para nada. Solo que más bien es una promesa, es por cierta promesa que hicimos- no pude evitar reír nerviosamente y sentir como mis mejillas se incendian por una repentina vergüenza.

-Oh, con que es por eso. Bueno Sakura entonces espero que Shaoran llegue a la hora prevista y que su reencuentro resulte de ensueño. Acuérdate que tienes que pasar a casa del niño transferido a por tu cuaderno de matemáticas

-Tomoyo…no le digas así…Sí, lo tengo presente. Gracias por recordarme.

-Bueno, entonces me despido- un breve momento de silencio se apodero de la línea- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Sí- sonreí levemente- ya Tamaki también me insistió bastante al respecto y le dije también que no.

-¡Aja!- Tomoyo se escuchó indignada- y luego dices que el chico transferido no está tras de ti.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! Claro que no, no empieces otra vez con eso.

-Lo dejo solo por hoy, pero solo por hoy. Bueno, estamos hablando Sakurita. ¡Cuídate!

-Sí. Adiós Tomoyo.

-¡Adiós!- con un leve crujido la comunicación se cortó y el pitico característico de la línea telefónica rebotó contra mis oídos, me quede con el teléfono en la mano rodeada de un inquietante silencio.

* * *

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, tenía dos horas más de espera por delante. Dándole vuelta a mi recién pedido mocachino me llevé la taza a los labios para darle un largo y prolongado trago, como si con eso los nervios en mi estomago pudieran disiparse. Cuando el líquido terminó de bajar por mi garganta suspiré, volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca, la aguja se había movido un minuto…cuenta regresiva para la llegada de Shaoran ciento dieciocho minutos con cuarenta y nueve segundos.

Menee la cabeza, era ridículo por más que quisiera el reloj no iba a avanzar más rápido…mire los rostros de la gente que estaba sentada en la cafetería del aeropuerto cada uno mostraba algo diferente pero todos también tenían algo en común, ellos también estaban esperando y la espera era algo terrible pensé.

Terminé mi mocachino con un nuevo sorbo y me quede viendo el fondo de la taza con extrañeza al no saber en qué momento se me había acabado tan rápido el dulce liquido que esta contenía, dejando la taza en su respectivo plato a juego abrí mi cartera y revolví para encontrar mi teléfono móvil, cuando lo tuve en mis manos deslice la tapa y vi lo que decía la pantalla: Cero mensajes, Cero llamadas perdidas. Suspiré resignada y antes de guardarlo mire nuevamente la hora, habían pasado ocho minutos con veintidós segundos.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la caja a pagar la factura, no podía continuar así, debía conseguir algo con lo que distraerme, así el tiempo pasaría sin que lo notase. Cuando termine de pagar me dispuse a vagar por el amplio lugar de pantallas electrónicas, pisos de granito recién pulidos, paredes blancas y mostradores de metal. Alejándome del pequeño café me acerque a la zona de tienditas de suvenires, apreté con firmeza las tiras de mi cartera, aquí podría perder algo de tiempo. Sonreí desafiante mientras me acercaba con absoluta seguridad a la primera tienda de regalos.

* * *

Me mordí el labio inferior al observar las bolsas que tenía en las manos. Resumiendo, luego de pasear por el distrito de tiendas ahora tenía un nuevo llavero, una nueva camiseta, unos nuevos prendedores de colores para el cabello, un nuevo labial y un pequeño y extraño cachivache que suponía servía de pisa papeles. Miré nuevamente mi reloj, tiempo trascurrido en compras… cuarenta y un minutos con cuarenta y tres segundos, nada mal pensé satisfecha conmigo misma, aunque pronto esa satisfacción se esfumo al darme cuenta que todavía me faltaba más espera por delante.

Ahora con cuatro bolsas en manos seguí sin rumbo fijo caminando por el gran aeropuerto, hasta que lo vi. Mis ojos se iluminaron, enfrente mío en letras rojas leí LIBRERÍA: LUZ DEL CIELO segundo piso.

Bien, distracción localizada a un piso de distancia, la anterior satisfacción volvió a mi cuerpo. Siguiente parada la librería, después de todo renovar la biblioteca de la casa no estaba nada mal pensé entusiasta mientras me encaminaba a la tienda.

* * *

Acababa de terminar el quinto capítulo de mi nuevo libro cuando decidí levantar la vista nuevamente a la pizarra de los vuelos, ya hacía más de media hora que el vuelo de Shaoran había aterrizado.

Mi mirada se perdió por momentos en la palabra titilante arrived / desembarcando… Para los momentos ya debería divisarlo al otro lado del vidrio de cristal en la sección de la transportadora de maletas pero a pesar de que ya había buscado entre la multitud no lo veía por ningún lado.

Multitud de gente salía por las puertas corredizas de cristal reencontrándose con familiares o amigos y yo seguía caminando de un lado a otro con los nervios de punta tratando de poder ver finalmente una cabellera chocolate. Estaba realmente nerviosa y mis latidos en mi pecho no hacían más que recordármelo, buscando como pude un espacio entre la gente que se encontraba a mi alrededor logre alcanzar el tubo metálico que me separaba del espacio por el cual la gente salía, tomando con fuerza la barra me incline un poco hacia adelante, mas allá se veía una fila de gente y un grupo de personas recogiendo sus maletas pero Shaoran no se veía por ningún lado…

----

Justamente se acababa de cumplir la hora del aterrizaje del vuelo y la gente del mismo ya había desembarcado… una extraña angustia se apoderaba de mi estomago y cada vez extraños pensamientos pasaban por mi mente ¿tal vez lo habían detenido? ¿Errores con el pasaporte? ¿Problemas o confusión por emigración? ¿Detención por mercancía ilícita? sacudí mi cabeza desechando de inmediato esta última idea y hasta riéndome por mi ocurrencia. Debía tener paciencia, seguro ya estaba por salir…

Pero aun así, el corazón se me puso en la garganta cuando vi que ya la gente que me rodeaba iba escaseando. Mas allá se veía salir una que otra persona muy esporádicamente y en la máquina de maletas ocurría prácticamente lo mismo, esto no me estaba gustando nada….

----

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, ya solo quedaba una muchacha a unos pocos metros de donde yo me encontraba, mire al otro lado por donde salían los pasajeros y me di cuenta que ya la sala estaba vacía excepto por la seguridad que rodeaba la zona y alguna que otra persona, la banda transportadora de maletas también ya había dejado de funcionar.

Como si fuera una acción a cámara lenta una idea fragmentada se fue armando con rapidez como un rompecabezas en mi cabeza, al pasar la última persona del vuelo y abrazar con fuerza a la muchacha que estaba a un lado mío, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror.

Las puertas de cristal se cerraron con un sonido cortante que me perturbó, fue como si estas cortaran el aire y así mismo pensé que algo también estaba cortando mi corazón, frases e imágenes se formaron en el aire revoloteando a mi alrededor

-¿Segura que luego de tantos meses sin verse el va a sentir lo mismo por ti? ¿Que sigue queriéndote?- los ojos grises de Tamaki me miraron con sorpresa y burla

-¿Desde cuándo no hablas con él Sakura? – la voz de Tomoyo por el auricular del teléfono paso rozando uno de mis oídos

-Un _amor a distancia_**, **es un_amor_** invisible**- dijo con la vista perdida en el suelo el chico que estaba enfrente mío, éste pateo con ligereza una piedrita en el suelo que salió rodando con rapidez

-Creo que me voy a lanzar a por ese chico del que te conté- la voz de la chica resonó por el estrecho pasillo

-Pero ¿y tu novio? – le contestó su interlocutora, una chica pelirroja

-Ah que importa, él ahora está muy lejos. No se va a enterar

-Eres muy traviesa amiga- las risas de las chicas me llegaron pesadas y al mismo tiempo claras desde un lejano rincón de mi mente

-¿Ya lo llamaste?- una voz me dijo

La imagen de mi teléfono entre mis manos se hizo presente. Las llamadas hechas, los mensajes no respondidos.

-¿Ya hablaste con él?- mis manos sosteniendo una carta que me sabía de memoria y el gran vacío de mi estomago

-¿Desde cuándo no lo haces? – un inmenso dolor convulsionó mi cuerpo, como si alguien acabara de presionar el gatillo de una pistola las cosas tomaron un sentido que no había querido ver antes

No…no podía ser…No era cierto!

Será por corto tiempo, espérame…su voz me caló profundamente. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza sacudiéndola con desesperación

-Si nuestra relación está destinada a ser, entonces nada evitara que nos podamos encontrar aquí mismo, en este lugar dentro de tres meses…

Eso fue lo que él había dicho…mis ojos comenzaron a arder con fuerza, di un paso hacia atrás.

Pero ¿En dónde estaba? Un nuevo paso le siguió al anterior.

-Espérame…- su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Un nuevo paso hacia atrás que di

- El amor a distancia es invisible…

El calor de su cuerpo dejando el mío, su mano soltando la mía… No había vuelta atrás, lo sabía. Aunque quise, no puede avanzar más hacia atrás algo me detuvo…choqué contra algo en el instante en el que mi corazón se quebraba en miles de pedazos

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – la voz de alguien me llego lejana, trate de mirar al que me hablaba pero no le veía

-No…- pude articular – unas manos me tomaron y me condujeron a algún lugar

-¿Sabes? Es una promesa.- me decía su voz.

Era una promesa, él lo había prometido, el iba a llegar…

-Siéntese aquí, por favor tenga cuidado se ve mareada- mi cuerpo se derrumbó en el muro que me ofrecía como asiento ese desconocido

-Espérame.

Era nuestra promesa…yo lo esperaría…

Y así lo hice…

Mire el reloj de pared que estaba a mi frente, las ajugas moviéndose con inusitada lentitud.

Esperé….

Me tome de la camisa y la arrugué con mis puños que estaban a la altura de mi pecho tratando como podía de sostener mi corazón

Él lo prometió…tiene que venir….

El cristal que reflejaba los rayos del sol a medida que este bajaba se iba opacando igual que mi corazón que ahora estaba en trozos dentro de mi pecho

-El llegaría ¿verdad?

Y esperé………

-Pero no aparecía

Él me lo ha prometido, el dijo que vendría…

Y seguí esperando…

Las silenciosas lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas rebotaban mojando mis puños todavía cerrados a la altura de mi pecho

-Pero… no aparecía, el no estaba allí…

Mire el cielo de un intenso rojo sangre y el globo naranja descendiendo con calma a lo lejos…

No va a venir.

Eso fue lo que me dije cuando los últimos rayos del sol se perdían en el horizonte.

* * *

Cuando terminé de hablar a través de mis lágrimas pude ver que el rostro de Shaoran estaba totalmente descompuesto.


	8. La Historia de El

**Hola minna! Gente cuanto tiempo, ¿Como pasaron las vacaciones de semana santa? Espero que ¡súper! Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capi de la historia. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios a **

**Ifanycka: Jaja ya vas a ver en este capi que es lo que paso creo que tus dudas serán aclaradas gracias por tus comentarios yo también te mando un abrazo y un beso grande espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Sasha Kinoli: Omg! te quedaste sin palabras jeje bueno espero que sea porque te sorprendiste en buen sentido ya vas a ver lo que viene ahorita ya muchas cosas se aclararan un besito saludos y ojala te guste y disfrutes de este cap **

**Nessie07: hola Nessie que bueno que me dejaras un comentario me alegro muchísimo no sabes cuánto, gracias por tus palabras me alegra que te guste como y lo que escribo aquí está este nuevo capi que espero también te guste mucho**

**Sheila Li: si te entiendo yo en una época también era como tu fic que encontraba de Sakura fic que me leía jaja me pone muy contenta que en esta ocasión hallas escogido mi historia para leerla y que este entre tus favoritas muchas gracias ah! Y disfruta del capi espero te guste. **

* * *

…La Historia de él…

Cuando Sakura termino de hablar no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado recientemente de sus labios, sabía que la imagen que debía estar mostrando mi rostro no debía de ser muy agradable de hecho lo más seguro es que mi rostro estuviera desfigurado

Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces tratando de articular alguna palabra, algún sonido pero me fue imposible, con frustración golpee con el puno de mi mano el vidrio del vagón en donde estábamos, por segundos pude ver como Sakura se estremecía para luego volver a tomar la posición rígida de antes

Tome aire profundamente y suspiré, debía centrarme. Ordenando mis ideas miré fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Ahora me toca contar mi parte de la historia- dije

Hace cinco años….

* * *

Mire mi cuarto repasando todo por última vez, mis maletas estaban ya apiladas cerca de la puerta de la misma. Camine hasta donde se encontraban e iba ya a agarrarlas cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, acercándome en dos pasos y tomando el picaporte abrí con fuerza dispuesto a hacer marchar a la hermana mía que estuviera delante de ella, me quede con la boca abierta al ver que a la que había estado a punto de gritarle era nada más y nada menos que a Ieran Li, mi madre.

-¿Shaoran puedo pasar?- aún sorprendido me hice a un lado para que mi madre entrara a mi habitación, Ieran no solía hacer cosas como estas, me volví y le seguí. Con elegancia ella tomo asiento en la silla de mi escritorio.

-Madre…-pude ver como los ojos oscuros de Ieran estaban fijos en un punto específico de mi habitación, en mis maletas. Al escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre volvió sus ojos a mi rostro.

-Veo que ya tienes todo listo ¿Shaoran estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Suspiré profundamente ya habíamos tenido una conversación parecida en una ocasión anterior con un desenlace nada agradable

-Sí.- contesté con firmeza

-Ya veo, solo espero no te arrepientas de tu decisión más tarde. Te vas dentro de dos semanas…- dijo con indiferencia mientras pasaba sus finos y largos dedos por la superficie de la mesa de caoba

-No.- dije

Los ojos de Ieran se abrieron y volvieron a su forma habitual en un pestañeo, lo que me indicaba que la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, continúe hablando como si no me hubiese percatado de ese detalle

-Me voy mañana

-Son dos semanas antes de lo previsto.

-Si lo sé, pero quiero arreglar los papeles de mi transferencia al instituto de Tomoeda personalmente, además de otras cosas…-sonreí mentalmente, entre otras cosas realmente no era lo que había querido decir, en realidad era una cosa. El darle la sorpresa a Sakura de verme llegar antes de lo previsto, sabía que habíamos acordado vernos dentro de dos semanas pero mi impaciencia se había apoderado de mí y entre más rápido tuviera la oportunidad de tener a la chica que amaba entre mis brazos mejor.

-De acuerdo.

La aceptación tan repentina y sin resistencias de mi madre me desubico por segundos, levantándose con ligereza, vi como la tela de su vestido negro y dorado se deslizaba por el piso acercándose hasta donde yo me encontraba, para mi sorpresa mi madre posó su mano en mi mejilla con un movimiento volátil

-Ten cuidado hijo

Aún sorprendido con esa muestra inusual de afecto solo pude quedarme estático mientras mi madre rosaba por última vez con la manga de su vestido mi brazo al pasar por un lado mío. El sonido de la puerta indicándome que mi madre se había ido me devolvió a la realidad

-Sí madre- conteste a la habitación vacía

* * *

Miré el cielo de un inusitado azul intenso a través de la ventana del taxi en el que me encontraba, hacia unos cuantos minutos que había dejado mis maletas en mi antigua residencia de Tomoeda y tan solo un par de horas que había dejado el aeropuerto

El viaje había resultado muy tranquilo y reconfortante, luego de media hora de camino el poder volver a ver las casas y localidades de Tomoeda me llenó de gran emoción y de un sentimiento muy fuerte de añoranza.

Los nervios pronto se apoderaron de la boca de mi estomago al ver en la zona en la que ya nos encontrábamos, haciendo señas le indique al conductor la dirección de la casa Kinomoto.

Le indique al taxista que aparcara unas cuadras antes de la casa de Sakura, me provocaba recorrerlas a pie y estirar así un poco las piernas, con cada paso que daba la emoción y los nervios iban en aumento, no podía creer que ya en minutos nuevamente iba a poder verle y estaba a varios pasos de distancia de la casa cuando oí su voz…

Mi corazón latió eufórico, su voz era música para mis oídos, apresure mis pasos impulsado por la nueva adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo pero la voz de otro chico me detuvo en seco, aun con el corazón acelerado sin saber porqué no pude dar ni un paso más, entonces las voces se empezaron a oír con claridad

-¡Ay! ¡No! Tamaki ¿qué haces? ¡Bájame!- la risa ahogada de Sakura resonó por la calle

-Ni lo pienses esto te pasa por testaruda

-Me voy a molestar- escuche que le decía, pero por su tono de voz sabía que era una completa mentira

Me sentí confuso, no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, la ligereza y buen ánimo que tenía antes se esfumaron y fueron reemplazados por una gran pesadez y malestar

Al oír ya los pasos acercándose me pegue lo más que pude a la pared que tenia a un lado mío para que el árbol que se encontraba más adelante me tapara pero cuando lo hice lo que mis ojos vieron a continuación nunca me lo hubiese imaginado

A unos pasos de mi se encontraba Sakura, montada en la espalda de un chico que no conocía en absoluto, la chica se aferraba con ambos brazos a su cuello mientras que este la sostenía y la hacía reír cuando pegaba algún que otro brinco que casi la hacía caer

Me sentí mareado y dolido, en un segundo mil imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y ninguna era muy agradable ¿qué significaba todo esto? En estado de shock vi como la pareja tomaba la dirección en la que yo me encontraba, sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza al borde de mi garganta y un dolor punzante subió a mi cabeza

Solo quería una explicación a lo que sucedía y eso era lo que iba a tener. Cuando salí de detrás del árbol el primero en verme fue el chico, me fije en que tenía los ojos grises, Sakura no lo hizo pues estaba distraída mirando algo a su derecha… por unos instantes el chico delante mío y yo nos miramos fijamente, y no supe porqué pero me dio la impresión de que sabia quien era yo, antes de que girara bruscamente y echase a correr con una muy asustada Sakura en su rostro me pareció que se formaba una sonrisa torcida de triunfo, quise tratar de calmarme de negar lo que pasaba y lo que sentía pero interiormente sabia que algo había empezado a resquebrajarse.

* * *

Luego de minutos de estar parado en el mismo lugar con mi mente echa un desastre decidí que lo que debía hacer era hablar con Sakura, ella era la única que podía aclararme todo esto, que de seguro debía de ser un malentendido, así que con esa idea en mente dirigí mis pasos a la misma senda por la que la pareja había marchado minutos atrás

Cuando llegue al Instituto Tomoeda enseguida noté que este no había cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez en la que había estado ahí, sin embargo la familiaridad que siempre lograba transmitirme el edificio no logre sentirla, era como si ya no existiera tal cosa, por alguna extraña razón me sentí como si fuera un extraño.

Desde el patio avance con cautela buscando la ventana de la clase de Sakura ésta estaba cerrada, me sentí nervioso porque al llegar a este punto no sabía que sería lo correcto, subir e interrumpir la clase ¿para pedir hablar con Sakura? Menee la cabeza, no quería llamar de esa forma la atención de sus compañeros, mejor esperaría a que fuera la hora del receso para hacerlo, tan poco es que fuera el momento ideal pero no quería esperar hasta la salida del instituto para poder hablarle

Así que tomando esta decisión me dirigí al árbol más cercano del patio y me recosté en su tronco sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, solo esperando….

-Disculpa- con sorpresa me volví a la voz que me acababa de llamar y entonces al hacerlo me lleve una gran sorpresa el que me había llamado era el muchacho que había visto con Sakura anteriormente

-Estas buscando a Sakura ¿cierto? Tú debes ser el chico que estuvo saliendo con ella antes – el modo en como lo digo el tipo ese no me gusto para nada, tampoco lo que en si significaba la frase

-Sí estoy buscando a Sakura MI Novia- la cara del chico enfrente mío se transformo en una de ironía

-Corrección, Ex Novia. Vamos se suponía que no debía entrometerme en esto pero creo que es mejor que te evite sorpresas que de seguro no serán de tu agrado

-No sé de lo que me hablas ni me interesa, con la única persona que estoy interesado en hablar es

-Sakura. ¿En serio? Yo creo que no y que de hecho el que tu hables con ella no va a ser posible, para ser honestos ella realmente no quiere hablarte. Pero ambos conocemos a Sakura es demasiado amable y considerada – mi cara se contrajo de furia ¿quien se creía ese tipo? Quise cortar su asqueroso parloteo pero el chico continuó hablando

-Así, que el trabajo que se supone debía hacer Sakura dentro de dos semanas lo voy a hacer yo hoy

-¿Qué?- en segundos no pude sentirme desconcertado

-Sí, dentro de dos semanas ustedes se iban a reunir debido a la "promesa" -el muchacho encerró en el aire con sus dedos la frase- que se habían hecho antes de que partieras pero en realidad ese día Sakura iba a terminar su relación contigo oficialmente.

Lo que me había dicho me llego como un torrente de información que me golpeo con fuerza sacudiendo mi mundo, en segundos me sentí mareado. Imágenes de la Sakura de esta mañana llegaron a mí con extrema claridad. Su risa, la forma en que se abrazaba con extrema complicidad con el chico que tenía enfrente y entonces con un golpe seco las grietas terminaron de afianzarse y mi corazón se quebró en pedazos

No podía culparle por haberse enamorado de otro chico en mi ausencia pero aun así me sentí traicionado.

Dolido y desorientado solo pude dar la espalda con la única intención de irme de ese lugar, cuando había dado cinco pasos algo se me paso por la cabeza y tratando de que mi voz no sonase quebradiza le dije una última cosa al chico que estaba a mis espaldas

-Dile a Sakura que no es necesario que vaya al aeropuerto la exonero de esa carga. Adiós.

Así sin más destrozado, avance por el patio dejando atrás todo.

* * *

Al acabar de relatar mi historia mire fijamente el rostro de Sakura, ésta con rapidez bajó su rostro al piso privándome de la posibilidad de verle la expresión de su rostro

El corazón me latió con dolor en el pecho

-Entonces ¿no me vas a decir nada? Ahora- noté que mi tono de voz había aumentado debía controlarme masajeándome una ceja con el pulgar para calmarme volví a hablar ¿No crees que eres tú la que me debe explicaciones?

Sakura levantó la mirada y en sus ojos esmeralda cristalizados lo único que pude ver fue dolor y confusión.

* * *

**Bueno chicos ya saben por fis denle clik aquí abajo y regálenle a esta escritora sus opiniones y comentarios en un review yo los atesorare y agradeceré de todo corazón **

**Les envío un saludo cálido y un abrazo enorme. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^.^**


	9. Nuestra Historia

**Hola chicos nuevamente heme aquí con nuevo capi el antepenúltimo de la historia… ya nos acercamos al final! Yo ni puedo creérmelo.**

**Agradeciendo enormemente por sus comentarios a:**

**Sasha Kinoli: jeje bueno que puedo decir tengo que ser un poquito malita pero ya veras lo que pasa en este capi en el viene una sorpresa agradable saludos y gracias por tus comentarios linda saludos!**

**Fafa! : Tomodachi!! Muchas gracias por el comentario ya te lo dije pero lo vuelvo a hacer jaja me puso mega contenta el que te gustara la historia y mi modo de escribir ojala si lees este capítulo te guste muchos besitos!!**

**Ifanycka: tranquila que ya tus dudas se resuelven en este capítulo grax por dejar tu comentario espero te disfrutes el capitulo y te guste amix! **

**Menthis Isis Gea: que será lo que le responderá Sakura a Shaoran verdad? Bueno aquí está la respuesta espero te guste al igual que el cap saluditos gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho el verlo **

**Sin más los dejo que lean**

* * *

….Nuestra Historia….

La voz de Shaoran me había obligado a levantar mi rostro, un rostro que no quería mostrarle. Cuando clave mis ojos finalmente en los de él me perdí, me quede en blanco y las emociones que estaba tratando de mantener en una zona de calma estallaron como un trueno, revolviendo todo mi interior. Me sentí mareada, con dolor de pecho… mi corazón parecía que se iba a detener o a explotar en cualquier momento, el dolor me oprimía y casi me dejaba a penas respirar

Mi mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Shaoran a una velocidad que nadie creería posible y a medida que iba formando el significado de lo que estas representaban iba cayendo en pánico

¿Todo había sido una mala y cruel broma del destino? Y Tamaki…ahora podía entender muchas cosas, yo no podía creer lo que había hecho.

* * *

-Tamaki ¿qué te pasa? -Le dije al muchacho que me había pasado por un lado sin si quiera mirarme

-A mi nada ¿por? – observe como otra vez me dedicaba esa sonrisa torcida e irónica que desde hacía un tiempo me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta

-Has cambiado mucho en estas últimas semanas sabes, actúas como si no fueras tu

-No me hagas reír Sakurita que dices, simplemente estoy siendo yo mismo. La verdad- su voz disminuyo como si estuviera confiándome un secreto- me canse, me aburrí de estar fingiendo

-Tamaki porque dices…- la voz del chico me corto

-Ay Sakurita de verdad que no malgastes tu tiempo, me haces doler la cabeza. Jugar contigo fue divertido al principio, todo eso de hacerme el niño bueno la verdad no pensé que podía dárseme tan bien – su risa me hizo estremecer ¿quién era la persona al frente mío? El ya no era el chico que había conocido, pensé- pero ya me aburrí así que pase la pagina y ya tú no estás en ella, así que ¡adiós! Un placer haberte tenido como "amiga" o entretenimiento en estos meses Sakura.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que me dejara plantada y sola en ese lugar

Entonces supe que nuestra amistad había llegado a su fin en ese instante

-------------

-El jugó conmigo.

-¿Él?- por estar pensando no me había percatado de que lo había dicho en voz alta

-Tamaki, el jugó conmigo.-Enfoque mi vista en Shaoran- jugó con nosotros. Me lleve las manos al rostro y me seque como pude las lagrimas con las mangas de la camisa. Nunca pensé… Yo…- note que las palabras estaban quedándose atoradas en mi garganta.- Siempre me hizo creer que era mi amigo, a Tomoyo nunca le gusto él ¿sabes? No pude evitar reír nerviosamente

-Sakura- la facciones de Shaoran se habían suavizado por completo ahora se le veía consternado, preocupado y confundido más que todo.

-Todo lo que te dijo fue mentira. La confianza que le había dado, lo que le había contado sobre nosotros, todo lo manipulo para poder hacer lo que hizo ¿cómo pudo? Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar y los ojos nuevamente se me llenaron de lágrimas

-Entonces ¿nunca fuiste nada de él? No estuviste saliendo con él mientras yo no estaba

-¡No! ¡No! – la angustia me invadió. El debía saberlo, lo que le decía era la verdad – A la única persona que siempre quise en ese tiempo fue a ti, al que siempre espere en esos meses fue a ti!-No sabía en qué momento me había puesto en pie pero lo había hecho. Shaoran sin mirarme también se puso en pie y se acerco a donde me encontraba, lo mire desesperada

Debía hacerle saber, él tenía que creerme…

-¡Tienes que creerm- no pude completar la frase, Shaoran me estaba abrazando.

Sus manos se afianzaron en mi cintura y de estas pasaron a mi espalda, mi cuerpo se amoldo sin dificultad al suyo y mi cabeza pronto estaba descansando en su pecho, sentí como su mejilla rozaba mi cuello cuando me estrechaba aun mas si era posible y como su calidez me rodeaba… entonces no pude más.

Me quebré. No pude controlarlo, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Con desesperación le devolví el abrazo casi como si en ello se me fuera la vida, como si con eso pudiera rasguñar la superficie de nuevo para poder respirar, aprisione su camisa entre mis dedos arrugándola y enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y desplomándome, lloré.

Lloré sin poder creérmelo, lloré… como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

Sakura y yo habíamos terminado en el piso abrazados, cuando se abrieron las puertas del vagón en el que nos encontrábamos fue que volví a la realidad, estaba aturdido y esto se debía más que todo por el shock de descubrir la verdad de lo que había pasado hacia cinco años atrás.

Mire a Sakura desde lo alto y vi que se encontraba con el semblante sereno y con los ojos cerrados sobre mi pecho, mi corazón dio un vuelco de nuevo, tenía un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la cargue como pude en mis hombros para salir del vagón al frio de una noche cerrada y sin estrellas, estaba bajando de nuevo la colina hacia el carro cuando a mitad del camino Sakura empezó a despertarse, sentí como su respiración que antes era acompasada y me rebotaba en la nuca se aceleraba

-Shaoran ¿qué sucedió?- su voz somnolienta parecía alarmada

-Te quedaste dormida el resto del recorrido

-Ya veo- hubo un breve espacio de silencio en el que yo seguí caminando hasta que sin previo aviso note como Sakura se tensaba, parecía como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo

-Shaoran bájame, ya está bien. Gracias – su tono realmente parecía nervioso y al bajarse me fije que su rostro estaba ruborizado, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y otra vez esa sensación en el corazón de angustia me invadió. No sabía cómo actuar, había tantas cosas que le quería decir… tantas que…

-Creo que es mejor que me lleves de regreso al hotel -me dijo cortando mis pensamiento al tiempo que bajaba su rostro al piso

-Sí, de acuerdo- fue lo único que pude decir antes de ponernos en marcha y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de sus labios.

A partir de ese momento en todo el camino de regreso lo único que se escuchó fue el silencio.

* * *

Ya iba a bajarme del carro cuando Shaoran me detuvo tomándome por la muñeca, me volví a mirarle sorprendida, mi corazón latiendo acelerado solo por su tacto. Observé el brillo intenso que mostraban sus ojos, el corazón se me estrujo en el pecho doliéndome de nuevo.

-Sakura, yo…- sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos brillaron aun mas, sabía que me quería decir algo que no sabía cómo decir. Me entro miedo por lo que pudiera oír a continuación.

-Yo me tengo que ir- dije con rapidez- Gracias por todo. – Desprendiéndome de su agarre cerré la puerta del carro y sin volver a mirar hacia atrás avance con rapidez hacia el hotel con mi corazón hecho un manojo de nervios

Al llegar a mi habitación tuve que luchar con la llave y la cerradura de ésta pues estaba tan nerviosa que no podía acertar con el agujero de la misma, mis manos temblaban demasiado. Cuando por fin pude entrar me encontré con que estaba sola, deje todo encima del tocador y me recosté en mi cama viendo al techo.

Entonces, en ese insoportable silencio comencé a pensar de nuevo en él, en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, en su rostro y en esa mirada…Los ojos ámbar aparecieron brillando con intensidad como si los tuviera enfrente mío

¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir? Otra vez la angustia y las ganas de llorar volvieron. Odiaba esto, me encontraba demasiado sensible, demasiado perturbada, di media vuelta poniéndome de medio lado encorvada casi agarrándome las rodillas

La puerta se volvió a abrir, Meiko había llegado. Ni siquiera me volví a verla para darle la bienvenida

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Por qué esto está tan oscuro? – era cierto, había estado tan ensimismada que no me había dado cuenta de que no había siquiera prendido la luz de la habitación al entrar, cuando Meiko encendió la luz ésta me encandilo un poco

-Sakura ¿qué sucede?- la voz preocupada Meiko me hizo sentir mal, ella no tenía la culpa de mis problemas éstos no tenían nada que ver con ella, no podía mostrarle una actitud como esta ni el verdadero estado en el que me encontraba, por eso me incorpore y trate con un esfuerzo evidente de sonreír

-Nada- logre contestar, la chica chasco la lengua y frunció el ceño para luego suspirar

-Mira, por cierto nos acaban de informar que la primera etapa de selección de los 10 mejores escritos comienza dentro de dos días debemos hacer una redacción con una explicación extensa y detallada de lo que significa la historia, la trama, personajes, critica personal, entre otras cosas… aquí está tu hoja con las indicaciones

-Oh, Gracias. Déjala encima del tocador Meiko, luego la reviso.

-De acuerdo. Sakura mira, no sé que habrá pasado hoy entre- la chica no pude seguir hablando porque el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar, con sobresalto me volví hacia el aparato que descansaba en la mesita de noche con mi corazón repiqueteando en la punta de mi garganta.

* * *

Golpeé con fuerza el volante del carro. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba decirle? Sakura ¿yo quiero que te quedes conmigo? ¿No me importa nada ya? Volvamos a empezar, ¿olvidémonos de todo? Sakura yo Te Amo. Siempre te he querido y nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Miré al cielo, estaba nublado y revuelto. La noche estaba cargada de nubes, irónico pareciera que ésta quisiera reflejar un poco mi interior.

Una gota cayó en el parabrisas. En nada iba a comenzar a llover.

* * *

Acerque el auricular del teléfono con cautela a mi oído

-¿Alo?- conteste con voz temblorosa

-¡Sakura! Eres una amiga muy pero muy mala ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas reportado en días?! – la voz de Tomoyo me llego desde el otro lado de la línea, se me aguaron los ojos

-¡Tomoyo! Oh Tomoyo, ¡eres tú!

-Sakura ¿qué sucede? – mi amiga sonó preocupada

-Yo… – miré a Meiko que discretamente apartó su mirada hacia otro lado, supe que quería darme privacidad, dudé por unos momentos pero al final decidí que no estaba lista para hablar de eso delante de otra persona, pero la chica ya lo había descifrado porque con un gesto desenfadado y una leve sonrisa en su rostro me señalo la puerta del baño

-Gracias- articule con rapidez antes de correr a encerrarme en el baño con el teléfono en mano. Ya dentro de éste me escurrí por la puerta hasta el frio piso de baldosas

-¿Sakura?

-Tomoyo… Shaoran y yo… Él…Oh!- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- la voz firme de Tomoyo reboto en mi oído

-Sakura cálmate, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Que hizo Shaoran?

-Nada, ¡eso! ¡Nada!- respire profundamente- él no me dejo plantada intencionalmente hace cinco años, todo fue una artimaña de Tamaki, él siempre ha sido el culpable de ¡todo! Tomoyo, debí haberte hecho caso cuando me decías que no confiara en él que había algo que no te cuadraba…

-¡Ese desgraciado! Pero entonces ¿por qué Shaoran no fue ese día al aeropuerto?

-Porque él ya había venido dos semanas antes para darme la sorpresa – la voz se me corto

-¿Y?- la voz de Tomoyo sonó apremiante pero firme

- Y se encontró con Tamaki, que le dijo que yo no le quería, que el día que nos íbamos a ver yo iba a romper con él, que realmente yo no quería verle y no sé que mas…

-Y Shaoran le creyó- sonaba más a una afirmación que a pregunta

-Sí, porque Tamaki le hablo de nuestra promesa

-¡Oggh! ¡Yo lo mato!!! Ese bastar…ya va, espera. Entonces, ahora que sabes la verdad ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¡No lo sé!- mi voz sonó desesperada y mucho más fuerte de lo que me había propuesto, yo no sé- me dije mas a mi misma que para Tomoyo, me lleve una mano a la frente mientras me jalaba y estrujaba los cabellos

-Lo amas todavía ¿verdad? – otra afirmación que fue la gota que rebaso el vaso

-Yo… - las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se desparramaron por mis mejillas ¿Es que ya no había llorado lo suficiente ya?

-Sí, lo amo.- Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea comenzó a reír

- ¡Tomoyo de que te ríes!! – dije con desesperación

- Sakura y se puede saber ¿qué demonios estás haciendo ahora? – me dijo con una seriedad que me dejo desconcertada

-Na…Nada – dije entrecortadamente

-Exacto- mi amiga suspiró con pesadez- Exacto. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Ese es el problema. Basta ya de dudar Sakura, deja de dejar pasar las cosas enfrente de tus ojos haciéndote de la vista gorda. Ve a buscar a Shaoran.

- ¿A Shaoran? Pero yo…

- O me vas a mentir diciéndome que eso no es lo que quieres realmente hacer. Conmigo no es la persona con la que deberías estar hablando ahora – la mirada que me había dedicado Shaoran antes de bajarme del auto apareció de nuevo en mi mente

-Ve a verle Sakura- sin poder creérmelo y con lágrimas en los ojos me lleve las manos a la boca

- ¿Qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad con la persona que dejaste escapar? ¿Vas a dejar que se pierda? ¿Prefieres perderlo otra vez Sakura?- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

Miles de imágenes vinieron de golpe a mi mente, su sonrisa, su calidez su ojos y mirada, siempre arropándome, siempre ahí protegiéndome, sus brazos el contacto de su piel y el alejándose de mi

-¡No! No, ¡eso no! ¡No quiero!

-Ya sabes que hacer – me dijo con calidez Tomoyo antes de cortar la conversación

Con un impulso electrizante que me recorrió el cuerpo abrí la puerta de un jalón, casi me resbalo y caigo al suelo al salir y de lo rápido que iba sentí como el teléfono se me caía y rodaba por el piso.

-¿Sakura? Oí que Meiko se acercaba

-¡Debo irme! Debo irme, ¡ahora!- su rostro me mostro una sonrisa

-De acuerdo – sin esperar me puse los zapatos de nuevo y salí corriendo por el pasillo del hotel

-Sakura llévate…- Meiko no pudo terminar la frase, la chica ya se había ido – Un paraguas- suspiro mientras lo decía con una sonrisa a la habitación vacía

* * *

Cuando por fin decidí bajarme del carro las primeras gotas de la tormenta que se acercaba estaban cayendo desde el cielo, con ojos vacios y sin ánimos de evadirlas me quede al lado de mi auto viendo el nebuloso cielo que se encontraba por encima de mí

-Sakura…- suspire, bajando mi rostro al suelo y llevándome un puño a la frente- ¿qué es lo que sientes? No podía descifrarla, por más que lo intentara esa mirada que me había dedicado antes de que me obligara a soltarla no se iba de mi mente. ¿Qué significaba? Era una mezcla de miedo deseo y suplicas mezcladas lo que me habían trasmitido, sus ojos volvieron a titilar en la oscuridad y eso provoco que algo se despertara en mí

-¡Diablos! – comencé a caminar con paso apresurado hacia el otro edificio y pronto me encontré corriendo, la lluvia se había intensificado pero no me importaba y entonces cuando ya estaba en el camino que separaba un edificio del otro vi algo que me dejo pasmado y que hizo que inmediatamente aminorara la marcha hasta detenerme completamente

* * *

Corrí sin importarme las gotas de lluvia que salpicaban y rebotaban constantemente contra mi piel y ropa, corrí sin aminorar el paso, sin detenerme. Mi corazón palpitaba continuamente acelerado al mismo compás de mis pasos, ya nada importaba. Tenía que verle, decirle lo que no me había atrevido a decirle por miedo antes

Estaba pensando en eso cuando me percate del lugar en el que me encontraba, en el camino que separaba las dos edificaciones del hotel y seguía corriendo cuando lo vi. Una figura borrosa al principio en medio de la senda completamente estática. Algo asustada aminore el paso y me acerque lentamente a la persona que tenía enfrente entonces el corazón se me detuvo en el pecho para luego volverme a latir con gran intensidad

Sus cabellos chocolates estaban completamente mojados y cubrían su frente, al igual que yo, él estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza y yo no lo podía creer… con lentitud fui cortando la distancia entre ambos. Era él, Shaoran

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron se me corto la respiración y el solo respirar dolía.

-Shaoran, yo…- vi como el chico se me quedaba mirando fijamente, me sentí sumamente ridícula y nerviosa pero ¿que importaba ya?- Shaoran yo… Yo siempre te he querido, yo…continúo haciéndolo, se que parecerá una locura después de cinco años. Pero Shaoran – mis ojos se aguaron sin poderlo evitar – Te amo. – tuve que apartar mi mirada hacia el suelo, el chico suspiró. Alzando la mirada de nuevo a su rostro electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo y perdí el aliento cuando se me cortó de nuevo la respiración

-¡Al diablo con todo! -fue lo que dijo su voz y eso fue todo. En dos pasos me tomo por la cintura pegándome contra su cuerpo frio y como dos imanes que se atraen, así mismo se atrajeron nuestros labios.

El contacto me dejo aturdida, Shaoran me había tomado con fuerza, con necesidad y esa necesidad pronto me la contagio a mí. Subiendo mis manos por sus brazos me colgué de su cuello sintiendo como algunos mechones de su cabello se escabullían entre mis dedos, nuestros labios se movían continuamente en un compas frenético. Pensé que era como si mi cuerpo tuviese memoria, podía recordar exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Sentí como iba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente, Shaoran deslizaba sus manos ahora por la camisa fina de tirantes que traía puesta hasta la piel desnuda de mi espalda, lo hacía para protegerme del frio y pensé que nunca hubiese imaginado que el tacto de su piel podría ser tan condenadamente agradable. Sus palmas estaban ya cerca de mis omoplatos cuando sentí como me faltaba el oxigeno, adivinándolo Shaoran se inclinó y comenzó a besar mis mejillas y el fino trazo de piel entre mi mandíbula y mi cuello, deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás con gusto y no pude evitar que se me escapara un suspiro, él solo tomo la invitación para continuar el recorrido de sus besos por mi cuello hasta la base de mi garganta, nuestras respiraciones aceleradas rebotando en el aire de la noche.

Con suavidad pase mis manos de su cuello a sus mejillas y posándolas ahí lo obligue a inclinarse para poder besarle la frente y nuevamente a que besara mis labios, el chico se sorprendió un poco con esto pero enseguida note como se dejaba llevar.

Este beso que habíamos iniciado ahora fue diferente al anterior. Fue lento, profundo, impetuoso pero delicado a la vez. Al separarnos para recuperar nuevamente el aliento Shaoran apoyo su frente sobre la mía y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa ilumino la noche e ilumino mi mundo entero, me hizo sentir segura de que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante y no necesite más.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y nada de eso importaba, tal vez iba a coger un terrible resfriado y tampoco eso importaba…

Solo importábamos nosotros dos.

* * *

**Comentarios aquí abajito! Por fis un solo click puede sacarle una sonrisa a esta escritora anímense se los agradeceré un mundo **

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Cuidense!**


	10. Al Atardecer Para Ti

**¡Hola a todos! Luego de mucho, clases, una computadora robada, la pérdida del capítulo, la reescritura del mismo ¡lo logramos! ¡aquí está la continuación de la historia! espero sea de su agrado. **

**Agradecimientos a todos por su paciencia y consecuencia con el fic lo aprecio de verdad por ustedes es que escribo y son los que me dan los ánimos y fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo**

**Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo a:**

**Ifanycka: hola amia jaja sí, se sufre en la historia pero a la final todos van a ganar! Gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te siga gustando y sigas leyendo la historia. Bueno te doy una noticia como el cap final es muy largo lo voy a dividir así que quedan dos capis más! espero te guste éste**

**Menthis Isis Gea: jaja tranquila entiendo a lo que te refieres con el dicho pero aún quedan un par de sorpresitas antes del vivieron felices, me alegra ver tu comentario gracias por dejarlo espero disfrutes este cap**

**Patosss: ¡Gracias! Tratare de hacerlo y seguir así por cierto me hizo mucha gracia tu Nick **

**Sasha Kinoli: Sasha! Amiga gracias por tu comentario que bien que pudiera emocionarte con el capitulo y que lo amaras guau me animo bastante tu comentario ¡gracias!**

**Nessie007: Nessie es bueno saber que continúas leyéndome hacía tiempo que no me dejabas un review, lo agradezco un montón! me alegró mucho verlo y saber que te sigue gustando la historia, mil gracias!**

**Moonlight-li: una grata sorpresa tus comentarios! Si, es una lástima que no exista un Shaoran en la vida real que se hace jaja y por supuesto Tamaki se las trae y unos cuantos golpes no le caerían nada mal ;) espero me sigas leyendo y te agrade este cap**

**Lilly: Lilly qué bueno que te atrevieras a dejarme ese review lo aprecio de verdad y espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas y poder otorgarte en los caps que vienen ese gran final que deseas, mientras espero que puedas disfrutar de éste capitulo**

**PikaGirl-AAML: gracias por haberte leído la historia y sobretodo haberme comentado me contento que haya podido entretenerte porque entonces el cometido del fic se cumplió, espero que sigas leyendo y que te entretengas también leyendo este capitulo**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo a todos que lean…**

…..Al Atardecer (Para Ti)…

Sentía sus cabellos mojados rozando mi frente, sus labios recorriendo los míos; explorándolos. Sus dedos recorriendo mi cuerpo y el fuego que poco a poco se extendía en mí y me resguardaba del frio.

Abrí los ojos mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación, un rayo de luz se filtraba por la cortina pegándome justo en la cara. ¿Había sido un sueño? Incorporándome de la cama me fije que en el teléfono la luz roja titilaba, tenía un nuevo mensaje. Con prisa lo tome en mis manos, el mensaje mostraba lo siguiente:

Shaoran 8:50 am

¡Buenos Días!

No, no había sido un sueño. No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

El celular volvió a repicar. Shaoran y yo habíamos estado hablando casi toda la mañana vía mensajes, no sé cómo no habíamos intercambiado antes números telefónicos, volví a sonreír mientras enviaba la respuesta al mensaje.

-Por Dios Sakura, ¿no podrías dejar que el pollo ese se calle por unos momentos? No sé, ponerlo en vibración o ¿cambiarle el sonido tal vez? Mire a Meiko que salía del baño, el comentario me hizo gracia no me había dado cuenta de que el tono para los mensajes realmente parecía el de un pollo hambriento.

-Lo siento Meiko, ya lo pongo en silencio.- Meiko me sonrió con gracia mientras se secaba con la toalla su melena castaña y luego me miró con picardía.

-Veo que todo con el tal Li marcha viento en popa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes? – un inesperado calor me subió a los cachetes, Meiko se rió.

-Eres muy trasparente Sakura y yo algo demasiado suspicaz creo. Me alegro que todo esté bien, ayer no te conté por todas las cosas que pasaron pero en la tarde Shaoran llegó retrasado a su cita por culpa de Minako no sé si te acuerdas de ella, la muchacha que me acompaño hasta la habitación el primer día que llegue aquí. Bueno ella simuló un pequeño accidente para que el la ayudara.

-Creo que si me acuerdo- dije sorprendida- No esperaba eso

-Sí, bueno por casualidades ayer pase por allí justo a tiempo, estoy segura de que sus intenciones no eran buenas, conozco bien su historial de artimañas. Ya conversé con ella y ya sabe a qué atenerse si se mete en lo que no debe.

-Bueno, gracias Meiko lo hiciste por mi ¿verdad?

-No- Tuve que poner una cara bien rara porque Meiko estallo en risas- Lo hice por mí y por las chicas en general lo que también te incluye, es algo que ella me debía desde hace un tiempo.

-Oh ya veo, todo lo de ayer por un malentendido mas.- Se me escapo mientras pensaba en lo que Meiko me había dicho.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ah no nada olvídalo- respondí a duras penas mientras miraba ansiosa el celular.

-Deberías concentrarte en el ensayo Sakura por eso nos dieron el día libre-fruncí el ceño, Meiko tenia razón. Mire mi hoja, solo había escrito ocho líneas en dos horas, con resignación teclee el último mensaje para Shaoran, debía ponerme a trabajar en serio.

Su respuesta no tardo en llegar.

- Y sabiendo lo atrasada que debes de estar cabeza de chorlito ¿sigues hablando conmigo? Ay Sakura ¡no cambias! Esfuérzate.

Mis cachetes se pusieron rojos de rabia e indignación y quise hacer un berrinche.

¡Aff! ¡Shaoran! Meiko que se había asomado a mis espaldas para saber el motivo de mi expresión comenzó a reírse al ver el mensaje.

Respiré profundamente cuando las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abrieron, avanzando con rapidez por la habitación noté que esta estaba completamente vacía. Nerviosa como estaba seguí caminando por los cubículos hasta el final del estrecho pasillo, justo hasta la puerta de roble del fondo, estrujando con fuerza los papeles que llevaba en la mano miré el reloj de pared de enfrente que sólo me recordó que estaba fuera del tiempo.

Levante mi puño para tocar la puerta pero antes de que lograra hacerlo la puerta se abrió con suma rapidez asustándome y obligándome a dar varios pasos hacia atrás. Un señor de baja estatura pelo cano y bastante regordete se quedó mirándome con curiosidad por algunos instantes.

-Si, ¿dígame? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Eh, si. Verá, vengo a entregar el ensayo que pidieron por el concurso de literatura.

-Una participante ¿cierto?- Asentí con fuerza con mi cabeza.

-Mmm- el hombre levantando la mirada recorrió la habitación ya vacía con la vista- Las chicas encargadas de recoger los escritos ya terminaron de trabajar.

-Oh no-mi cara tuvo que haber reflejado toda mi angustia porque el hombre enseguida volvió a hablar.

-Bueno si quiere déjemelo a mí, yo soy parte del jurado y aunque esta vez no me corresponde evaluar ésta etapa del concurso puedo hacérselos llegar- me ruborice y me sentí aun peor, ese hombre era uno de los que me evaluaba y ya tal vez con esto se estaba creando una mala imagen de mi.

-Se lo agradecería mucho si lo hiciera- le dije extendiéndole el manuscrito- disculpe las molestias.

-De acuerdo quédese tranquila pero para la próxima procure ser puntual con las entregas señorita.

-Sí señor- dije terriblemente avergonzada- Gracias de nuevo. Adiós.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa afable mientras que yo me volvía y me marchaba con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado en un principio.

Agradecí enormemente de camino a la parada del autobús que las cosas hubiesen salido bien. Doble la esquina hacia la parada y en la misma una pequeña tienda llamó mi atención, parecía algo antigua y artesanal lo que me pareció que le daba un encanto peculiar y acogedor, decidí entrar y comprobé que mi instinto no había fallado porque enseguida quede prendida de ella, tenia de todo desde dulces hasta libros y accesorios de todo tipo.

Llevaba unos chocolates ya en mano cuando algo al fondo de una estantería capturó mi atención, colocada en medio de pequeños adornos parecía que resaltaba por sobre todo lo demás.

Sus colores dorados y marrones fueron lo que primero llamaron mi atención y luego la imagen en sí que era muy cálida o eso fue lo que me trasmitió. Tomé la pequeña cartulina entre mis dedos, era una imagen de dos enamorados en un prado muy cercanos a un abismo, él la abrazaba con intensidad y a la vez suma delicadeza como si no hubiese cosa más importante o que valiera la pena en el mundo y ella solo se dejaba sostener con complacencia como sólo queriendo sentir nada que no fuera el tierno beso que el deposita en su mejilla.

Me enamore de la imagen así que decidí que tenía que ser mía, volví la tarjeta por si decía alguna cosa sobre ella y así fue, en el reverso se encontraba su descripción y su nombre. Resultó que era la imagen de un famoso cuadro y la obra más importante del pintor que la había hecho, se titulaba Der Kuss o El Beso de Gustav Klimt.

El Beso... Mire nuevamente a la pareja de la imagen y la visión de Shaoran acariciando con sus labios los míos la noche anterior se cruzo en mi mente, y pensé que la forma en la que me había tomado entre sus brazos era como si, como si yo fuera lo más importante para el también. Sonreí mientras pasaba los dedos de mis manos por mi boca, el titulo de la obra no podía ser más acertado pensé, mientras comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo por la tienda hacia la caja.

Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que hice fue sacar mis compras los chocolates la imagen y... Sonreí cuando mis dedos acariciaron el cuero de la tira que era la muñequera que le había comprado a él y que de hecho era casi idéntica a los colores de la imagen de El Beso.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- me preguntó Meiko que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Ah por nada, sólo hice unas buenas compras.

-Ya veo, y qué tal te fue con el ensayo ¿pudiste entregarlo?

-Si gracias a Dios todo salió bien.

-Me alegro- sonrió mi compañera-¡Oh! ¡Chocolates! ¿Puedo?

-Sí, agarra lo que quieras traje bastante para las dos.

-¿Enserio? Bueno con tu permiso yo voy a agarrar uno, después de todo un dulcito por la tarde no cae nada mal.

-Si tienes razón-reí

-¿Y eso que andas por acá?

-Este bueno, es que ya no tenía más nada que hacer ¿por qué lo dices?

-Ah pensaba que estarías con el chico.

-¿Con Shaoran? Si bueno es que le dije que tenía que dedicarme a lo del ensayo hoy por eso a la final no cuadramos nada.

-Bueno, si no estás ocupada deberías irte con él.

-¿Qué? Me estas echando de la habitación ¿quieres que me vaya?- pregunte haciéndome la ofendida.

-¡No! Tonta, no me malinterpretes para mí sería mejor que te quedaras solo lo digo porque creo que deberías aprovechar los últimos días que te quedan acá, ya se va a acabar el concurso pronto.

Las palabras de Meiko me cayeron como un balde de agua fría y me hicieron darme cuenta de una realidad que no me había puesto a pensar, era cierto solo me quedaban tres días en Hong Kong y luego tendría que regresar a mi vida de siempre en Tokio en la que desde luego no se encontraba la de Shaoran.

A la final decidí no ver a Shaoran por el resto de ese día.

Ya iban a anunciar los 10 manuscritos que pasarían a la final, en el auditorio tal como la primera vez se hallaba Shaoran de jurado. Lo miré y nuestras miradas se encontraron me puse enseguida nerviosa, traté de forzar una pequeña sonrisa, luego aparte mi mirada hacia mis manos. No sabía cómo comportarme ¿debía actuar como si nada? ¿Como si no supiera que solo me quedaban tres días acá? Y después de lo que había pasado ¿que era yo para él? ¿Que éramos? ¿Novios? Me ruborice y comencé a darle vueltas al folleto del cronograma entre mis manos retorciéndolo una y otra vez, y si era así ¿íbamos a seguir nuestra relación o lo que fuera que fuese esto inclusive al yo regresar a Japón? Además ya sabemos cómo es el dicho: Amor de lejos es... Estruje el folleto aun más terminando de destrozarlo, una mano blanquecina y delgada se posó encima de las mías, me volví era Meiko

-Tranquila, Sakura-traté de relajarme Meiko tenia razón- Todo va a salir bien seguro estás entre los primeros lugares.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta, ahora se suponía que debía preocuparme de ver si entraba en la siguiente fase del concurso no por mi relación con Shaoran.

Luego de pocos minutos se supo quienes eran los finalistas de esa etapa del concurso y sorprendentemente yo era una de ellas.

-Felicidades- me dijo Meiko al instante que me nombraron de noveno lugar- Sabía que lo lograrías- le sonreí, a ella la habían nombrado de tercera.

-Si ¡gracias! Ambas lo logramos, felicidades para ti también- Meiko me devolvió la sonrisa y mi teléfono vibró.

Era un mensaje de Shaoran felicitándome. Levanté la mirada por reflejo y allí estaba la de él intensa y orgullosa. Él estaba orgulloso de mí, se me puso la piel de gallina. Por un lado quería atravesar el salón abrazarlo y besarlo con locura pero el otro quería salir corriendo lo mas lejos de allí. Supongo, que ese era mi lado inseguro lleno de dudas y miedo por saber repuestas no deseadas a mis nuevas interrogantes.

-¿Te quedas? Me dijo Meiko ya levantándose para salir del auditorio.

-No, te acompaño- ella solo me miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada, era obvio que esperaba que me quedara para irme con Shaoran y sabía que el mismo Shaoran esperaba eso pues casi podría jurar que su mirada se había clavado en mi nuca desde que me levante hasta que salí por la puerta.

Meiko tomó un sorbo de su late y me miró.

-Pensé que te quedarías para irte con Shaoran- ella siempre tan directa, sonreí.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque estoy confundida y con muchas interrogantes en mi cabeza.

-Si es así con más razón debiste quedarte, todo el mundo lo sabe y aunque suene cliché la comunicación es fundamental en una relación.

-Tienes razón Meiko.

-¿Tienes miedo de no encontrar las respuestas que quieres?

-Puede ser. ¿Crees en lo que dice ese dicho?

-¿Cual?

-Tú sabes el de amor de lejos...-Meiko soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Bueno sólo te puedo decir que si las personas de verdad se quieren, a la final buscaran la forma de estar juntos ya sea que el vaya hacia ella o al revés si no es así sucede lo del dicho la distancia le gana a la relación y al final a los sentimientos. Aun así no lo podrás saber hasta que lo averigües por ti misma.

-Gracias por tus palabras Meiko-dije mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho mi amiga.

Estaba saliendo de la cafetería cuando una mano me jaló y me llevó hacia una esquina.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamé sorprendida.

-Me estas evitando- vi la cara de preocupación y consternación del chico.

-¿Ah? ¡No!- me ruboricé- Pero espera un momento ¿me estas siguiendo? -con esto solo quería cambiar el tema de la conversación pero me sorprendió ver la reacción de Shaoran.

-¡No!- ahora el que se había ruborizado había sido él, me hizo gracia.

-¿No? Pero puedo deducir que en realidad lo hiciste o lo pensaste ¿verdad?- el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Está bien, lo pensé-no pude evitar reír.

-No te rías Sakura, no es gracioso. Antes te noté rara pero supuse que era por los nervios de la selección así que lo deje pasar pero luego empezaste a no responder a mis mensajes- me sentí terriblemente mal, me estaba comportando como una bruja con él.

-Lo lamento Shaoran de verdad. Sí, estaba nerviosa y hacía tiempo que no compartía con Meiko así que por eso decidí que era mejor irme con ella y con respecto a los mensajes no los he oído debe ser que tengo el celular en vibración o silencio- saqué mi teléfono y se lo mostré, efectivamente allí estaban todos sus mensajes aún sin abrir.

-Me paso de estúpido, debí saber que tu no harías algo como eso- quise meter la cabeza en el pipote de basura que tenia al lado de la vergüenza que sentí.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo?

-Sí ¿por qué no? - al diablo con mis dudas, era obvio que Shaoran me quería y eso era lo importante. ¿Que importaba lo demás? ya tendríamos oportunidad de hablar de nuestro futuro más tarde, yo misma me encargaría de hablarlo con él cuando se diera el momento- ¿Que tal un helado? Shaoran se rió.

-Pero ¿no acabas de tomar café?

-Bueno por eso mismo lo digo, ya tome lo caliente ahora toca algo frio.

-No tienes remedio- me dijo mientras me miraba divertido.

-No, no lo tengo. Anda vamos- sonreí mientras lo jalaba por una punta de su chaqueta.

Acabábamos de salir de la heladería y enseguida notamos el frío que hacía, me sobé las manos para tratar de entrar en calor. Shaoran que se dio cuenta enseguida tomó mis manos entre las suyas y luego se llevó una de ellas a uno de sus bolsillos, me ruboricé pero la chaqueta de él estaba calentita así que no hice nada por apartarla de ese lugar, feliz y algo aturdida me abracé a su brazo y ya estaba dejándome llevar por la sensación que provocaban los dedos de Shaoran en mi mano cuando me acordé de algo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué? Y ahora ¿qué hice? –Me eche a reír –Nada, es que te tengo que dar algo- Con emoción saqué la bolsita de mi cartera, la abrí y sacando con cuidado lo que contenía lo llevé a la muñeca de Shaoran, al colocárselo vi que le quedaba como un guante, sonreí satisfecha.

Shaoran movió la muñeca delante de sus ojos para ver qué era lo que le había amarrado, entonces al verlo se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Para mí?- yo asentí

-Gracias- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente, cuando termino de hacerlo se separó de mi para volver a inclinarse y besarme en la frente, el leve cosquilleo que me provocaron sus labios me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-Me haces cosquillas ¿sabes?

-¿Ah sí?- la mirada de Shaoran se volvió intensa y pícara- a ver qué tal esto- y sin que pudiera volver a decir nada se inclinó y me besó el lóbulo de la oreja, sus labios se entretuvieron durante unos segundos en ese lugar para luego empezar a descender hacia mi cuello, Shaoran marcó un pequeño recorrido de besos desde la base del mismo hacia el borde de mi quijada… yo solo estaba encantada, por lo que lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Ya sus labios estaban en la comisura de mis labios…sabía lo que venía a continuación… pero luego que llego allí Shaoran se detuvo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso? - Abrí los ojos, Shaoran me miraba divertido y yo le devolví la mirada, primero confundida y luego enfurruñada ¿por qué se había detenido?- ¿Por qué te detienes? -No pude evitar preguntar a la vez que aguantaba un enorme puchero.

-Eso, es como castigo por haberme hecho esperar y no haberte ido antes conmigo.

-Shaoran pero eso no se…- iba a decir vale pero sus labios toparon los míos comenzando a besarlos. Shaoran me besaba con ternura, delicadeza y tranquilidad casi como si estuviera memorizando la forma de mis labios, el corazón se me aceleró. Era sin duda de aquellos besos en los que no se necesita hacer mucho para lograr hacerte perder la cabeza y el aliento. Cuando se separó de mí su aliento me rebotó en la mejilla.

-Y eso, fue por mi regalo- me dijo sonriendo.

Me tumbé en mi cama más que feliz con la vista fija en el techo. Meiko que se estaba desmaquillando en su lado de la habitación me hablaba.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Los jueces no nos dijeron nada de cómo iban a seleccionar al top 5 de escritos sólo que mañana íbamos a tener una actividad y de no ir seriamos automáticamente descalificados, todo eso se me hace muy raro.

-Sí, bueno no sé…

-Se suponía que mañana debían decirnos quienes eran las personas que clasificaban a la siguiente ronda, después de todo solo quedan dos días y el ultimo no cuenta porque es para la ceremonia de cierre, es decir que solo queda el día de mañana para actividades.

-Sí, cierto- dije a duras penas a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

De todo lo que me había dicho mi amiga solo una frase se me quedo grabada a fuego.

2 días

Sólo me quedaban dos días para encontrar el momento adecuado para conversar con Shaoran sobre nuestra situación.

2 días

Las agujas del reloj avanzaban inevitablemente hacia nuestra adiós. El tiempo que no daba nunca marcha atrás estaba en cuenta regresiva.

**¡Listo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ya saben dejen sus opiniones críticas en un comentario solo debes darle click aquí abajito a ese botoncito que ves que dice review esta escritora lo agradecerá de todo corazón y se contentara mucho, mucho de recibirlo **

**Bueno ¡les mando un saludo! Cuídense y hasta la próxima entrega! **


	11. Al Atardecer Para Mi

**Hola minna! ¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien! bueno señores ahora sí, ya es definitivo aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de la historia espero lo disfruten**

**Agradeciendo a todos por su seguimiento a la historia, agradezco también como siempre a las personas que me dejaron sus lindos comentarios el capitulo anterior **

**Sasha Kinoli: mi fiel lectora Sasha gracias, me alegra que te gustara creo que no les quedará otra que comportarse maduramente pero bueno eso te lo dejo a que lo juzgues tu ahorita, saludos y espero te guste este cap**

**Ifanycka: amiia! Otra de mis fieles lectoras por aca jeje si bueno esta vez no me demore tanto creo y ya lo que viene es el final! En cuanto al epilogo, vamos a ver todo según como vea el final aun así tranquila que no descartare la idea. Ahora espero que puedas disfrutar de este cap gracias por tu comentario**

**Moonlight-Li: Moony qué bueno que te gustara ese momento a mí también me encanto escribirlo y cuando lo hice precisamente quería que fuera real justo como cualquier pareja normal haría de hecho en esta historia trato de que las cosas y hechos sucedan así no muy alejados de la realidad gracias por tu comentario me dio muchísimo gusto recibirlo ojala disfrutes de este capi**

**Pika-GirlAAML: tranquila lo importante es que me lo dejaste que linda muchísimas gracias bueno me contenta que te gustara el beso y que de alguna forma te pudieras sentir identificada con él. Sí, yo también lo amo jaja. Disfruta del cap**

**Andrea-Sakurita: me dio mucha risa tu comentario casi tengo pesadillas pensando que me iban a jalar mis pies estando dormida sino escribía T.T jaja gracias por considerarme una excelente escritora me halagas un mundo, gracias gracias! por tu lindo comentario. **

**Bueno chicos los dejo que lean**

…Al Atardecer (Para Mi)…

Levanté la mirada de la mesa de vidrio y suspiré largo y tendido, debía retribuirle el regalo a Sakura, sonreí mirándome la muñeca pero por más que lo pensara nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno, nada había que pudiera expresar todo lo que quería.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando oí nuevamente la puerta abrirse, a unos pocos metros de mi la chica de mis pensamientos salía por ella con cara atribulada, parecía tan perdida que ni me vio cuando me paso por un lado, la seguí y la tomé por un brazo para que se volteara a verme.

-Shaoran- Sakura se volvió sorprendida para luego sin decir nada mas abrazarme, esto me sorprendió pero no dije nada a la vez que correspondía a el mismo, estuvimos abrazados por unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella decidió separarse.

-Gracias, me hacía falta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Creo que no me fue muy bien en la actividad de hoy, no sé si clasifique esta vez.

-¿Tan mal estuvo el interrogatorio?- Sakura me miró cabizbaja

-A veces se me olvida que tu también formas parte del jurado- una débil sonrisa se posó en sus labios- menos mal no te toco juzgar esta fase, porque me hubiese muerto de la vergüenza contigo presente- me reí pero al ver la cara de Sakura me corté

-Este bueno, no pudo haberte ido tan mal

-No estés tan seguro

-Bueno venga, vamos ¿qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?

-Nada- me sonrió con calidez- el que estés acá conmigo es suficiente- quise besarla Sakura era siempre tan dulce…lástima que el lugar en el que estábamos no me permitiera hacer algo así. Así que solo acaricie una de sus mejillas y aparte un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, vi como Sakura cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de mi contacto, luego suspiró.

-Tengo que volver- me informó angustiada.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- me asintió.

-Gracias

- Sakura, antes de que te vayas…

-¿Si?

-Esta tarde me preguntaba si quisieras ir a lo del StarFerry, hay que utilizar las entradas antes que se acabe el plazo de tiempo creo que expiraban hoy o mañana.

-Ah! Cierto, las del concurso. Ya ni me acordaba de eso…de acuerdo creo que me servirá para distraerme de mi depresión cuando me digan ahora que no clasifiqué.

-No seas tan pesimista -reí– aun no sabes cuál será el resultado, tal vez resulte todo lo contrario y esta tarde sea una salida de celebración

-De acuerdo. Ya veremos quién acierta en sus predicciones –ahora era ella la que reía

-Hecho, hasta entonces. Nos vemos ¿alrededor de las cuatro?

-Me parece bien

-Te recojo en el hotel como siempre

-Ok me tengo que ir – me dijo antes de ponerse de puntillas y darme un fugaz beso en la comisura de mis labios, luego salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la puerta por donde había salido en un principio.

Bueno me quedaban dos horas por delante para conseguir el regalo a Sakura

Miré el trozo de papel que tenía entre mis manos y me acalore de nuevo al leerlo, no podía creer que estuviera siguiendo el consejo del Sr Amamiya

Joven, el mejor regalo para una mujer son los que encierran las acciones del corazón dígale lo que siente y le aseguro que será más valioso para ella que una docena de pulseras y aretes de diamantes.

Pero expresar mis sentimientos no me era una tarea sencilla miré el desastre que tenia a mi alrededor, para confirmarlo los trozos de papel arrugados y retorcidos parecían mirarme con reproche desde el suelo.

Nervioso miré el resultado de todo eso un pequeño trozo de papel que sostenía entre mis manos, esperemos que esto vaya bien me dije mientras doblaba la hoja y la metía en un sobre.

Resultó que las entradas para el StarFerry expiraban ese mismo día pero esto no afectó en nada y nos dejaron montar al mismo sin percance alguno, además Sakura perdió en su predicción como dije que haría quedando entre los cinco mejores lugares del concurso, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que anunciaran en la ceremonia de mañana a él o la ganadora.

-¡Que delicia!- exclamó Sakura mientras corría por la borda con el viento azotándole el rostro así como sus hermosos cabellos dorados sonreí algo embobado por la visión de ella.

-Sí, tienes razón

-Anda vamos, acerquémonos a la barandilla, tal vez veamos delfines- me dijo mientras me arrastraba por un brazo, me reí ante su entusiasmo.

-Bueno eso sería algo muy extraño y poco probable

-Poco probable pero no imposible –dijo mientras se inclinaba vertiginosamente por la baranda

-¡Sakura! Estás loca ¡no hagas eso! – En dos pasos la jale por la cintura para evitar que se fuera por la borda hacia abajo – Sakura se rió frenética mientras enlazaba sus manos en mi nuca

-¿Qué? ¿Sufrimos de vértigo?

-No, solo que si te caes con el solo tortazo y el baño gratis que te vas a dar me voy a reír bastante – ella se rió

-¡Malo! Sonreí

Sakura se puso de puntillas para darme un corto beso en los labios pero al hacerlo el barco se tambaleó y ella perdió el balance, lo próximo que supe fue que sus manos estaban cerca de mi cintura.

-Lo lamento- me dijo acalorada pero luego sus manos empezaron a tantear algo en mi blue jean su ceño se frunció, ahora al que se le subieron los colores a la cabeza fue a mi

¡Mierda! El sobre… demasiado tarde.

-Shaoran ¿qué es esto?- Me preguntó mientras sacaba con agilidad de mi bolsillo trasero la carta que le había escrito.

Traté con horror y desesperación de alcanzarla pero eso solo alentó a Sakura en su curiosidad y alejándose de mí con rapidez comenzó a abrirlo, un brillo burlón y de intriga se poso en su mirada.

-Haber ¿qué es esto?

-Eso... eso es

-Para Mí, según lo que dice acá – con una sonrisa desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a leer. Quise lanzarme al mar.

Entonces a Sakura se le aguaron los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, cuando levantó su mirada del trozo de papel sus ojos parecían dos joyas de esmeraldas cristalinas y brillantes, se me acelero el corazón

Esto definitivamente es para MÍ. Sí, la respuesta es sí, siempre sí.

Me sentí en éxtasis, en un segundo la tomé entre mis brazos y la levanté del suelo para unir sus labios con los míos.

El engaño de soñar despierto  
limusinas en las pestañas  
oh, niña, con tu bello rostro  
derramas una lágrima en mi.  
Mirando a esos grandes ojos  
veo lo que significas para mí  
dulces pasteles y batidos.  
Soy un ángel engañado  
Soy un desfile de fantasía  
Quiero sepas lo que pienso  
no quiero que tengas que adivinarlo nunca más.  
No tienes ni idea de dónde vengo.  
No tenemos ni idea de hacia dónde vamos.  
Lanzados a la vida  
Como ramas en el río  
fluyendo en la corriente  
Capturados por el presente.  
Te llevare. Me llevaras  
Y así es como debe de ser

Sakura, aunque no estemos siempre juntos y pronto tengamos que separarnos quiero sepas eres una parte de mi por eso colocarte la mención de novia se queda corta con lo que significas para mí pero aun así te lo preguntare ¿serias mi novia? Mejor dicho ¿completarías mi alma? ¿Serias mía siempre?

Abrazando a Sakura por la espalda ambos vemos como el cielo se pone rojizo mientras que la bola de fuego en el horizonte es apagada por el mar

-Esto se me hace familiar

-¿El qué?- me pregunta

-Esta escena, al igual que hace cinco anos cuando me despedí de ti, aunque esta vez me temo que los papeles se invirtieron, la apreté aun mas contra mi cuerpo.

-Cierto, pero en ese entonces no estábamos en un barco.

Miré como los rayos del ocaso hacían brillar los mechones de su cabello, parecía un ángel. Aquella vez juramos que haríamos todo lo posible para que nuestra relación funcionase a larga distancia y aunque por cosas del destino no pudo ser sabia que ahora que nos ponían nuevamente a prueba seria diferente, lucharía porque fuese así. Me acerque y bese su cuello y supe que Sakura estaba llorando.

-Todo va a estar bien – le susurre al oído

-Hoy es nuestro último día.

-Lo sé

-Tal vez si yo vengo para acá…

-No- negué con la cabeza

-Si supongo que tienes razón- hubo un corto silencio

-¿Sakura?

-¿Si?

-Ese día, hace cinco años…

-¿Aja?

-Un trozo de mi alma se adhirió a la tuya así que estaremos bien ya que de alguna forma siempre estaré contigo – Sentí como los hombros de ella temblaban.

-Oh Shaoran- Sakura se volvió para besarme y abrazarme, cuando nos separamos me miró sonriendo entre lagrimas.

-Tienes razón, todo estará bien. Así que solo nos queda por hacer una cosa- me dijo mientras se limpiaba con las manos las lágrimas del rostro

-¿Qué?

-Disfrutar de todo lo que podamos el tiempo que nos quede juntos

-Así es

-Bueno, entonces tenemos toda la noche hasta que nos convirtamos en calabazas- supe que había tratado de hacer un chiste para aligerar la situación, así que traté de reírme de ello mientras volvía a desviar mi vista al horizonte donde ya el sol no se veía.

Luego de ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales llamado Sinfonía de Luces cerca de la bahía donde habíamos tomado el Ferri nos montamos en el carro. Tomé la vía que llevaba hacia el hotel, un sentimiento de vacío y ansiedad se apoderó de mi estomago. Tardé veinte minutos en estar al frente del hotel, cuando aparqué me volví para mirar a Sakura, ella se encontraba mirando su regazo a la vez que jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos creo que por su semblante estaba tratando de llegar a la conclusión de algo.

-Bueno creo que es la hora…- no pude continuar Sakura se volvió con rapidez sus ojos como esmeraldas destellando

-No. No quiero bajarme, quiero quedarme contigo hoy – Se me estrujo el corazón y esa extraña sensación de ansiedad me recorrió hasta los dedos de las manos .Su mirada era tan intensa, tan decidida…

-Sakura…

-Quiero hacerlo. Vamos a tu habitación- a pesar de que su voz sonó segura y que lo hizo sonar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo vi como al decirlo sus orejas y mejillas tomaban un fuerte color rojizo, mi corazón latió fuertemente, alterado y con excitación. Sabía lo que había querido decir con eso…traté de calmarme

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí- traté nuevamente de mantener la compostura y que no se notaran mis nervios porque bueno seré un hombre pero no estábamos hablando de llevar a dormir conmigo a cualquier chica era de Sakura de la que hablábamos… de solo pensar esto fue suficiente para que me sintiera acalorado

-De acuerdo

Al entrar a mi habitación el nerviosismo era palpable en el aire. Miré a Sakura que observaba todo con detalle, me concentre en su delicada figura en el suave y dorado cabello que acariciaba sus hombros y su piel blanca que parecía ser extremadamente suave y que sabía que así lo era. Ella era tan dulce y exquisita a la vista que el solo verla hacia que me doliera el corazón. Esto estaba mal, sabía que Sakura no estaba haciendo esto por ella.

Me acerqué y tomé su mano, Sakura dio un respingo y giró su rostro para verme. Tenía las manos heladas claro síntoma que estaba tan o más nerviosa que yo.

-No tenemos porque hacerlo ¿sabes?

-Pero…es nuestra última noche juntos– sonreí levemente, mis sospechas se habían confirmado con ese solo comentario.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso tienes que sentirte obligada Sakura, no tenemos que hacer lo que la mayoría haría si estuviera en una situación así, no lo hagas porque pienses que es lo que se debe hacer sino porque es lo que quieres – vi que abrió sus labios para hablar – y tampoco cuenta lo que yo quiera.

Sakura se le aguaron los ojos y se abalanzó para abrazarme.

-Shaoran eres demasiado bueno- pensé que esto no podía ser más falso, yo si quería hacerla mía pero su felicidad y deseos eran más importantes que mis estúpidas necesidades físicas pensé.

-No, tú eres la que es demasiado buena para mí. Anda vamos -dije quitándole un par de lagrimas con mis dedos- vayamos a nuestro propio ritmo, no hay prisas.

-Ok- me sonrió tímidamente

-A ver, no se tu pero yo tengo algo de hambre, veamos que hay en la cocina.

- De acuerdo.- El semblante de Sakura cambio a uno relajado y alegre. Al abrir la nevera me miró boquiabierta -tienes de todo.

-Es que prefiero hacerme yo mi propia comida

-Y yo que soy de la opinión contraria- rió

-Entonces, aun eres un desastre para la cocina

-¡Shaoran! Su rostro se puso rojo- Bueno pero soy excelente haciendo panquecas- me reí

-Panquecas suenan muy bien

-Bueno entonces decidido está, te voy a hacer mis panquecas ultra especiales.

-De acuerdo, solo ruego que no me causen un infarto estomacal o algo parecido- no pude parar de reír con la cara que puso Sakura

Me desperté y mis manos comenzaron a buscar por entre las sabanas el cuerpo de la chica que había dormido conmigo anoche, al no hacerlo abrí los ojos sobresaltado. Me incorpore y vi que en el lugar donde había estado Sakura unas horas antes estaba ahora vacío, en su lugar había una nota. La tome y leí lo que decía pero solo había una palabra en esa nota

Gracias

¿Gracias? Sonreí no sabía que significaba eso pero ya se lo preguntaría cuando la viera y si era por lo de ayer y noche anterior pues yo era el que tenía que darle las gracias a ella. Me levanté sintiéndome energizado y me dispuse a tomar una ducha, no quería perder un solo minuto más.

Busque a Sakura toda la mañana pero no pude dar con ella. Empezó la ceremonia de clausura del Concurso de literatura donde darían los nombres de los tres primeros y lugares y del ganador pero todavía no daba con el rostro de ella en la sala.

Estaba ya preocupándome cuando la visualice en la fila de entrada hablando con Meiko su compañera de habitación, me sentí aliviado. La ceremonia transcurrió como lo planeado, anunciaron a la ganadora que resulto ser un rostro de lo más familiar, la amiga de Sakura. En cambio, esta última había quedado de tercera.

Observé la premiación desde mi asiento de jurado y espere a que la gente se empezara a dispersar para poder así acercarme a Sakura pero cuando esto ocurrió y decidí avanzar entre la gente en dirección al grupo que felicitaba a Meiko y en el cual había visto a Sakura hacia minutos me di cuenta que ella ya no estaba, Sakura se había esfumado de mi vista.

Seguí avanzando hasta la única persona que conocía en la habitación, es decir hacia la cabellera castaña y ondulada de Meiko, cuando estuve a su lado le toqué el hombro, ésta al volverse abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego me miró con preocupación

-¡Shaoran!

-Meiko mira has visto…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No se suponía que ibas a llevar a Sakura al aeropuerto?

-Bueno no lo hablamos pero supongo que dentro de unas horas cuando llegue su vuelo yo la acercare hasta allá

-¿Unas horas? Shaoran ¡No! El vuelo de Sakura sale dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos ella ya se despidió de mí suponía que a estas alturas tu estarías con ella

-¿Como?- el alma se me fue a los pies no podía ser… me sentí mareado de golpe.

-Shaoran reacciona. Sakura ya se fue, tienes que apurarte debe estar en la terminal 5 vuelo 509 eso me dijo vete ya si quieres tener el mínimo chance de alcanzarla

-Cierto- entre en razón, debía correr, debía alcanzarla. Lo que no entendía era por que Sakura había hecho algo así, ¿por qué irse sin decirme nada?

-Espero que la alcances- fue lo último que le oí decir a Meiko antes de volcarme de nuevo de cara a la multitud.

Estaba ya cerca de las puertas de vidrio que conducían a la salida principal cuando alguien me tomó del brazo

-Joven Shaoran por fin le veo ¿cómo ha estado desde ayer?-

-Ah Sr Amamiya-el Sr Amamiya me había ayudado con lo del regalo a Sakura además era patrocinante de P-Coke y miembro del jurado.

-Excelente su trabajo de este año y la ganadora tiene bien merecido su premio- no podía entretenerme, el tiempo se me agotaba. Pero el hombre me seguía hablando- aunque le confieso yo vote por la chica de ojos verdes y cabello güero que quedo tercera, cuando la conocí en las oficinas del concurso me cayó realmente bien aunque esa es otra historia, además su respuesta en la final me sorprendió, de lo más interesante y cautivadora.

En mi mente se repitieron sus palabras, el Sr Amamiya hablaba de Sakura. Sabía que no debía seguirle la conversación por mi falta de tiempo, pero su comentario me había dado curiosidad

-Y ¿qué fue lo que dijo en la final? ¿Qué se le preguntó?

-Como debe saber en la historia que escribió la chica, la protagonista sufre la muerte de su madre, cuando llega el momento en el que sabe que debe despedirle la misma dijo solo una cosa Gracias, se le preguntó por qué la protagonista había dicho esta palabra, ella contestó:

Cuando no se sabe cómo o no se quiere decir Adiós a alguien que se ama pero no se tiene otra alternativa lo mejor es decir en su lugar Gracias.

Gracias por existir

Gracias por estar conmigo,

Por estar a mi lado, por conocerme, protegerme

En fin…Gracias por todo.

Cuando termine de oír eso sentí como algo me daba un puñetazo en el estomago, la imagen de la nota sobre las sabanas blancas de mi cama esa misma mañana regreso a mi mente con nitidez

Gracias decía

¡Mierda! ¡No podía ser!

Eche a correr. Sakura idiota, no debiste hacer algo así.

Mientras corría sentí cada latido en mi pecho a la par de mis pisadas, por mi mente solo pasaba una sola cosa…

Por favor no te vayas aun, no sin que llegue yo antes.


	12. Al Atardecer Para los Dos

**Hola a todos! se que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que publique el anterior capitulo pero demasiadas cosas me han sucedido, entre ellas y creo que lo principal fue que a mi abuelita al dia siguiente de haber publicado este capitulo le dio un acv y una semana mas tarde fallecio esto sacudio todo lo que me rodea y como dijo mi mama habiamos perdido a la ficha principal de nuestro tablero a nuestra reina y eso nos destabilizo totalmente... pero bueno el tiempo pasa y uno trata de ir volviendo poco a poco a la rutina y vida diaria. Asi que no piensen por nada que los tenia olvidados, sabia que tenia que escribirles este cap pero cada vez que lo trataba de hacer me era sumamente dificil y lo abandonaba a pesar de saber lo que queria decir no me encontraba de animos. Lo bueno es que al parecer como que la inspiracion esta volviendo! y en uno de esos golpes inesperados pude terminar de escribir y ofrecerles este capitulo final de una historia a la que le tome mucho carino, espero les guste y no los decepcione.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y por a pesar de todo seguir estando alli, tambien muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas ellos han sido el motor que me ha impulsado durante todo este camino a continuar y a materializar esta historia**

**Agradeciendo por sus comentarios anteriores a:**

**Sasha Kinoli: Hola Sasha mi fiel lectora bueno que te puedo decir por fin ya vas a leer si lograra alcanzar Shaoran a Sakura jeje me alegra que lograras entenderme con lo del gracias y que te gustara! gracias por todos tus comentarios hasta ahora y por tu consecuencia con el fic no sabes cuanto lo valoro espero disfrutes este capitulo final y te guste al igual que los anteriores capitulos.**

**Endri-Chan:Hooolaaa :D me alegra que me dejaras un comentario que bueno que te conmueva la historia eso es una de las cosas que busco cuando escribo poder trasmitir sentimientos gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este capitulo final **

**Ifanycka:Otra de mis fieles lectora por aca que bueno leer tus comentarios si Shaoran todo un caballero como debe ser y Sakura si se paso un poquito de maluca esta vez pero tambien hay que entender la posicion de la pobre y porque lo hizo jeje en cuanto a lo del epilogo pues ates de que me lo dijeras no tenia pensado hacerlo pero creo que pusiste la idea en mi cabeza y me gusto creo que si me animare a hacerlo **

**Moonlght-Li: me rei con tu comentario me alegra que creas que fue dulce y emotivo, lamento hacerte sufrir de esta forma pero tranqui que ya vas a poder averiguar si la alcanza o no y todos los detalles jaja gracias por tus reviews a lo largo de la historia y yo tambien te envio un abrazote enorme**

**Isavela: gracias por tus palabras tan bellas, por dejarme un review tambien por leer la historia. Bueno pensare en lo del matrimonio quizas si publico un epilogo...de todos modos tendre presente tu peticion, busque tu perfil en youtube pero no lo encontre si quieres me dejas el link asi me seria mas facil y te visito jeje lamento la demora espero puedas disfrutar del capitulo.**

**Lily: lamento hacerte esperar! cuando lei tu comentario se me partio el corazon porque en esos momentos andaba malita y sin ganas de nada aun asi a la vez tu comentario me ayudo a no abandonar la idea de que a pesar de lo que me pasase debia terminar el fic. Espero que te guste este cap y lo consideres tan magnifico como los otros y gracias por decir eso fue muy lindo de tu parte. **

**Una ultima cosita estoy pensando hacer Epilogo de la historia pero no se cuando lo publicare, tratare de ir escribiendolo lo antes posible o en los ratos libres que tenga inspiracion si me gusta lo publico aun asi no quiero asegurarles nada por si acaso.**

**Ah y si me quieren seguir tengo twitter: akrikari mandenme una mencion o un mensaje diciendome que son de aca y los sigo :) **

**Ya ahora si es definitivo...El final**

**A todos mis lectores, esto es para ustedes **

Al Atardecer (Para Los Dos)

Miré la tela de fibras desteñidas de mi blue jean azul oscuro con detenimiento a ver si con esto lograba distraer mis nervios pero enseguida supe que no tenia caso. Levanté la mirada y vi el aeropuerto donde me hallaba, atestado de gente.

A pesar de llevar un buen rato allí sentía que miraba todo desde un punto lejano como si realmente yo no estuviera en la escena. Chequee mi reloj, mi vuelo salía dentro de media hora….

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que estos enfocaron fueron unas espesas cejas pobladas y unas pestañas algo más largas de lo que a mi consideración seria lo normal en un chico, pero supongo que hablando de Shaoran era comprensible, me quede así por un buen rato mirándolo, pues sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo iba a tener así de cerca.

En la noche luego de pensarlo mucho había tomado la decisión de no despedirme de él. Tal vez y lo más probable estuviera siendo egoísta e ilógica pero sinceramente creía que era lo mejor, sabía que no iba a tener las fuerzas para decirle frente a frente Adiós; no quería, además también era una forma de asegurarme que los eventos de hace cinco años no se repitieran, la ultima vez yo lo había despedido a él en un aeropuerto y mira lo que pasó… ya sé que no necesariamente una cosa este ligada a otra pero para ciertas cosas soy algo supersticiosa.

Me levanté con cuidado de su lado y tomando la ropa que había dejado tirada en una silla me quite la camisa que él me había prestado a modo de pijama y la deje cuidadosamente doblada donde antes había estado la mía, me cambié con rapidez y luego de puntillas salí sin mirar atrás la habitación.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación del hotel lo primero que hice fue ponerme a hacer las maletas, traté de irlas haciendo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a mi compañera que seguía profundamente dormida, gracias a Dios siempre había tenido la costumbre de no desempacar sino lo justo y necesario cada vez que viajaba, por lo que no tenía muchas cosas que volver a meter en la misma, cuando terminé de arreglar todo ya el sol había salido por lo que me prepare para arreglarme e irme a desayunar.

La mañana se pasó con suma rapidez y en el transcurso de ella había logrado evadir con gran éxito a Shaoran. Miré mi reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la entrega de premios y anunciaran al ganador del concurso, tratando de pasar desapercibida me dirigí a la entrada del lugar donde se realizaría el evento. Me aposté como pude en una esquina esperando que nos permitieran la entrada al auditorio, estaba en eso cuando alguien me toco el hombro. Mi corazón latió acelerado cuando gire la cara, por segundos el encontrarme a Shaoran de frente era todo lo que ocupó mi pensamiento, pero cuando desvele el rostro de la persona que me había llamado me volví a relajar, solo era Meiko.

-Mujer ¿dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? Bueno, pero que digo, seguro que has estado aprovechando tus últimos minutos con el chico que te gusta ¿cierto?-Meiko rió y yo solo pude sonreír sin muchas ganas de darle explicaciones a mi amiga- igual, me alegro de encontrarte ¿no estás emocionada? Ya es definitivo, ahora sabremos quién se lleva el premio gordo por decirlo así –Meiko volvió a reír y esta vez si me reí con ella

-Sí, algo. Igual estoy segura de que la ganadora no voy a ser yo. De todos modos estoy feliz con mi desempeño, ya el hecho de haber llegado hasta acá es un logro, era algo que hace unos dos meses atrás consideraba algo imposible y ahora mírame acá y en los primeros lugares, ya con eso estoy más que feliz.

-Por cierto, te regresas a Tokio hoy ¿cierto?

-Si así es

-¿Cómo vas a hacer? ¿tienes quien te lleve al aeropuerto? Yo podría hacerlo…

-No, gracias Meiko. Tranquila no hace falta

- ¿Shaoran te va a llevar?

-Ah sí, algo así- mentí

-Mira, acaban de abrir las puerta del auditórium- me dijo inclinándose a un lado-suspiré aliviada cuando empecé a caminar a la entrada, el tema de la conversación que inocentemente había sacado Meiko me puso bastante intranquila, lo menos que quería era pensar en Shaoran.

La ceremonia la pasé en zozobra, evitar la mirada de Shaoran que se situaba entre los miembros del jurado fue en todo lo que pudo ocuparse mi mente, apenas supe como había podido subir al estrado a recibir el diploma y el regalo que decía que había quedado en tercer lugar, la ganadora para buena sorpresa fue Meiko.

Luego de las fotos, de felicitar a Meiko y despedirme apropiadamente de ella baje con rapidez del estrado para sumergirme en la multitud en dirección de la salida, cuando llegue a la puerta una punzada de angustia me sacudió el cuerpo, ya no volvería a ver a Shaoran dentro de algún tiempo, quien sabia cuanto. Inconscientemente comencé a buscarlo entre la gente del jurado que aun estaba en el tarima pero ya no estaba ahí, seguro ya estaba buscándome. Baje la mirada, era mejor que me fuera de ahí de una vez antes de que mandara mi determinación por la ventana, con el corazón en la garganta abrí la puerta y salí de la sala.

El celular vibró de nuevo pero lo ignoré, las manos las tenia frías y me sentía aturdida, empezaba a cuestionarme seriamente si esto no era una estupidez, ¿a quién engañaba? quería ver a Shaoran aunque fuese en el estúpido aeropuerto, además cuando se enterase de lo que había hecho sabía, no se lo iba a tomar muy bien…

¿En que había estado pensando? Fuese lo que fuese ya no me parecía una buena idea. Igual ya no había vuelta atrás y ya estaba allí sola y sin él, no se podía hacer nada, suspiré para calmarme. Cuando llegara a Tokio lo primero que haría sería llamarle y hablar con el…sentí como temblaba otra vez mi bolsillo, aunque también podía hacerlo en ese instante, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ahora que lo había pensado bien, había vuelto a ser egoísta y muy cruel ,solo había pensado en mi. Tomé el celular entre mis manos y mire la pantalla marcaba dos llamadas perdidas, dos mensajes sin leer.

Abrí su primer mensaje decía

¿Sakura en donde estas?

Segundo mensaje

No sé en que estabas pensando, pero Sakura escúchame, por favor espérame en donde estas, no te muevas ¿oíste? voy en camino

Una serie de sentimientos juntos me invadieron. Culpa, remordimiento, alivio y…

-Se informa que el Vuelo 9913 esta embarcando ahora mismo.

Me quede congelada en mi asiento mirando el tablero que tenia la palabra titilante de embarque. Shaoran no podría llegar a tiempo…

Me monte en un taxi y en el transcurso del trayecto llamé y mandé mensajes a Sakura, pero ninguno de ellos fue respondido, este hecho solo ocasiono que mis nervios aumentaran. Le dije al taxista que manejara lo más rápido que pudiera y al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad y faltando una cuadra para entrar al aeropuerto, me baje y salí corriendo. Miré mi reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que se cumpliera la hora límite.

Seguí corriendo aun más fuerte y casi tuve que derrapar para detenerme frente al tablero en el que se disponían los vuelos y las alas de embarque, para mi mala suerte tenía que tomar el metro del aeropuerto y bajarme en la segunda parada, la puerta de embarque de Sakura era una de las más viejas del aeropuerto por tanto una de la que más lejos quedaba ,sin perder más tiempo me metí entre la multitud de gente subiendo escaleras y montándome en el metro a empujones. Mucha gente me puso mala cara pero nada de eso me importó. Por el altavoz acababan de anunciar que el vuelo 9913 estaba embarcando.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas en la estación ya habían pasado cinco minutos de embarque y aun me quedaba un buen tramo por recorrer hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura.

Me levanté resignada y me puse en cola para embarcar, aunque cada tanto en tanto miraba por encima de mi hombro hacia la lejana multitud que se encontraba detrás de una cinta azul, siempre con los nervios a flor de piel y con momentáneas esperanzas de ver a Shaoran

Así fueron pasando los minutos… cinco, diez y entonces… la aeromoza me pidió el pasaporte y mi pasaje.

-Sakura!-su grito fue una inyección de electricidad que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, me volví de golpe.

El estaba parado justo de tras de la línea azul con su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante todo lo que podía, su mirada dorada era brillante e intensa y a pesar de la distancia sus emociones fueron tan transparentes que me golpearon y me paralizaron, por momentos me sentí tan emocionada que quise llorar.

Traté de responderle algo, lo que fuese pero la aeromoza me instó a avanzar por las puertas de cristal hacia el avión. Tomé como pude mi boleto y avance por obligación unos pasos hacia la puerta de cristal que estaba ya enfrente mío pero un nuevo grito me detuvo.

Me volví de nuevo justo para ver como los labios de Shaoran pronunciaban dos palabras que me llenaron el corazón y me dieron la fuerza para hacer lo que tenía que hacer

Llegué a la línea azul que dividía a los familiares de los que viajaban justo cuando Sakura estaba entregando su pasaje, el miedo me invadió y como respuesta de mis pulmones salió su nombre en un grito agónico. Cuando ella se volvió nuestras miradas conectaron enseguida, sus ojos verde esmeralda pasaron en segundos de estar opacos a refulgir como piedras preciosas, vi como trataba de mover sus labios para contestarme pero vi que la aeromoza volvía a llamar su atención devolviéndole el boleto y obligándola a seguir…

Sakura tuvo que hacer lo que le pedían, darme la espalda y avanzar… fue como un detonante para mí, mis pulsaciones volvieron aumentar y todo se volvió nítido y muy claro en tan solo un segundo.

Grité de nuevo su nombre y cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron supe que mi convicción era la correcta, iba a hacerlo… soltando el aire que tenía guardado me obligue a pronunciar en público las dos palabras que desde un principio había querido decirle

Al oírlas su rostro se iluminó y de sus labios se desprendió la más hermosa sonrisa que le hubiese visto dedicarme jamás, de repente Sakura parecía segura y supe que no solo lo que le dije le había llegado sino que de alguna manera le habían devuelto las fuerzas.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y Sakura pasó por ellas.

A continuación solo fui consciente del sonido seco y cortante que emitieron éstas al cerrarse.

El rostro de Shaoran me miraba con intensidad y decisión… sus labios se movían con lentitud formando letras que se transformaron en dos simples palabras

**TE AMO **

La palabra rebotó haciendo ecohasta que sus labios se cerraron y el silencio fue implacable. Observé su rostro de nuevo pero su imagen nítida en un principio se fue volviendo cada vez mas borrosa hasta que de pronto todo fue un remolino de manchas, ya no hubo más silencio porque éste fue sustituido por un sonido estruendoso, como si algo girase a mucha velocidad… turbinas? Sí, las turbinas de un avión. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Lo primero que logre enfocar al abrir mis ojos fue el techo y la lámpara de cristal de la sala que curiosamente se balanceaba un poco, frotándome los ojos me incorporé. El sonido estruendoso que había estado escuchando hasta en mis sueños era provocado por el viento que se colaba por los huecos que encontraba libres en las ventanas, las azotaba sin clemencia haciéndolas traquetear. Me levanté y traté de chequear si podía hacer algo para eliminar el ruido pero todo fue en vano por lo que solo volví a correr las cortinas al menos la claridad que proporcionaban los rayos a través de las nubes no entrarían a la habitación, afuera había una tormenta eléctrica.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá y me di cuenta que el televisor lo tenía todavía encendido en el mismo canal de la noche anterior. La pantalla mostraba una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente delante de lo que supongo seria un ocaso espectacular y digo supongo porque la película era en blanco y negro

Apague el televisor y miré el reloj, eran las 6:55 am ya debía empezar a vestirme para ir a la universidad. Con pesadez me dirigí al cuarto y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en esta ocasión la ropa del fin de semana que había dejado tirada en una silla, la verdad tenía tanta somnolencia que no me importó el que estuviera repitiendo o que ya la hubiese usado antes. Con rapidez tomé el cepillo de la cómoda y lo pasé dos veces por mi cabello, por ultimo agarre mi chamarra y mi bolso.

En la puerta el viejo paraguas de cuadros azules y verdes me esperaba estático, bufé. Hasta parecía tener cierto toque malévolo, cuando lo tome y me volví para salir y cerrar la puerta de mi casa no pude evitar tener una sensación de Deja vu…todo volvía a marchar como hacía cinco meses.

-Entonces ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?

-Sí, esto es exactamente lo que quiero –mantuve la oscura y severa mirada de mi interlocutora sin titubear y con el paso de los segundos la mirada de esta se suavizó

-Supongo que si esto es lo que realmente quieres no puedo detenerte. Sin embargo, ya sabes cuál es mi única condición ¿verdad Shaoran?

-Si lo tengo claro

-Me alegra. - la mirada de la mujer se endureció de nuevo- esta vez ya no habrán segundas oportunidades si las cosas no salen como esperas

-Sí, lo se

- ¿Ya dejaste todo listo? Los tramites de transferencia, tu contrato…-volví a asentir

-Muy bien- levantándose con elegancia se acerco ante mí y acarició brevemente los cabellos de mi frente en un gesto maternal muy poco común en ella-No seas imprudente y mantente concentrado en tus metas y solo… ve con cuidado

-Así lo hare quédate tranquila madre.

Ieran suspiró y se volvió para caminar hacia la puerta, su largo traje de seda china y larga cabellera ónix fue lo último que vi antes de que susurrara un Adiós hijo a la habitación.

-Creo que sinceramente no me quedó tan mal aunque…. Sakura? Sakura?

-¿Ah? Sí. ¿Qué me decías?- mi amiga que estaba caminando justo al lado mío, me miró desconcertada y luego suspiró

-Andas mucho en las nubes últimamente.

-Lo siento.

-¿Shaoran no te ha llamado aun? –Arrugué la cara en un gesto de dolor involuntario.

-No- Shaoran llevaba unos cuantos días sin llamarme y cuando marcaba su número siempre me caía la contestadora, tampoco se había conectado…no sabía lo que ocurría realmente, creía que todo marchaba bien entre nosotros… pero entonces ¿por qué no quería comunicarse conmigo?

-¿Pelearon o algo así?

-No, eso es lo más raro de todo. Lo último que supe de él cuando pudimos hablar fue que estaba trabajando en algo… algo muy importante, que cambiaria nuestro presente- la verdad que no le entendí, parecía como si me estuviera hablando en códigos, lo que medio le saqué es que tenía que hacer muchos tramites, supongo que debe ser algo que su madre le puso a hacer de nuevo, como lo del concurso de literatura o algo parecido pero ¿cómo entro yo en todo eso? Se me han ocurrido mil cosas y ninguna me gusta ¿y si es que lo mandaron a encargarse de una empresa en Timbogtu? o no se…mi amiga empezó a reír

-Timbogtu?

-Es un decir, después de todo él es el heredero de su familia y su madre es muy tradicional. Cuando llegue el momento él será el que tenga la responsabilidad de todo el imperio Li, desde pequeños Shaoran me lo ha dicho. Por eso es que siempre ha tenido que madurar tan rápido.

-Tranquila Sakura- mi amiga me puso una mano en mi hombro-no puedes empezar a sacar tus propias conclusiones, eso solo lleva a malos entendidos ya verás que todo tiene una buena explicación. Por cierto, ¿cuánto hace ya de el concurso de literatura? ¿Dos semanas? Negué con la cabeza

-Un mes. Hoy cumplimos justo el mes- eso solo me hizo deprimirme aun mas

-Bueno, los hombres nunca han sido buenos para eso de las fechas tu sabes…

-Sí, supongo que solo son niñerías de mi parte jeje –traté de sonreír- nos vemos mañana- dije al ver la puerta de mi edificio ya a unos metros de distancia

-¿No quieres que suba y te acompañe? ver una películas…- negué con la cabeza y sonreí- no hace falta, gracias –mi amiga no parecía muy convencida

-La otra vez me deje unas cuantas cosas podría ir a..

-No Tomoyo. No hace falta. "Esas cosas" te las llevo mañana si quieres.

-Bueno..

-Anda, vete ya- le dije dándole empujoncitos y riéndome

-Adiós pues- me dijo mientras se iba calle abajo, cuando mi amiga desapareció en la esquina mi sonrisa se volvió a esfumar.

Suspiré y miré al cielo, estaba despejado y sin una nube, era increíble como el clima andaba cambiando últimamente, en la mañana había caído un diluvio con rayos y demás y ahora nada… solo un suave azul, infinito…

Estaba acostada boca arriba en mi cama cuando empecé a oír a lo lejos el sonido del timbre, quitando el brazo que tenia tapando mi visión observé el techo, nuevamente el sonido eléctrico se volvió a escuchar por el apartamento lo que me obligo a ponerme en pie. Me dirigí a la puerta sin ánimos segura de que era Tomoyo que se había arrepentido y venia a visitarme como quería desde un principio, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil de persuadir

Sin mirar y abriendo la puerta de un jalón le hable

-Mira Tomoyo ya te dije que…al mirarle a los ojos me quede con las palabras en la boca, allí en el umbral de mi casa no se encontraba mi amiga.

-Sakura- me quedé deleitándome con los ojos miel y la sonrisa amplia que me mostraba el chico enfrente mío, en un instante como un corto circuito todas las células de mi cuerpo reaccionaron a la vez y como volviendo de súbito a la vida me eche en sus brazos

El sentir de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío me devolvió a la vida acaricie sus brazos por encima de la camisa palpándolo, estrujándolo aun sin poder creer que era él, y entonces sentí como lo que había significado su ausencia se transformaba en una implacable sed de él, sin perder un momento acerque mis labios a los suyos y los bese con pasión supe que lo había tomado por sorpresa, Shaoran soltó un grave gruñido pero enseguida me correspondió el beso

No sé como cerró la puerta del apartamento o como habíamos llegado de la entrada a estar contra la pared de la sala, yo solo estaba muy concentrada en no quitarle las manos de encima. Shaoran entre cada beso comenzó a sonreír creo que le hacía gracia verme en tal estado de urgencia. No me importó, estaba demasiado extasiada con el tacto de sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo.

-Ya va Sakura -me dijo separándose de mi lo justo para poder respirar.  
-Te extrañe- dije como pude, él se rió.  
-Yo también, vaya que si-me dijo acariciándome el rostro, quise volver a besarle pero él me contuvo-Creo que debemos bajar la intensidad de esto o no voy a poder detenerme  
-Entonces no lo hagas-mis palabras me tomaron por sorpresa pero entonces me di cuenta que esa era la verdad, no tenia porque detenerlo o reprimirlo si yo no quería  
-Sakura...-me reí, no sentía miedo. Me sentía por muy extraño que sonara liberada-Estas hablando en serio- asentí ahora veía mi mirada llena de fuego reflejada en la de él.  
-No puedo creerlo-dijo entre fascinado y sorprendido.  
-No he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida.  
-De acuerdo- nos miramos y nos reímos. Luego nuestros labios volvieron a unirse…

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertarte rodeándome con las sabanas de mi cama, despacio me dirijo y me apoyo en el marco de la ventana, afuera los rayos del sol bañan con dorado todos los edificios de la ciudad. Antes, lo que era una vista aburrida de repente tornaba maravillosa ante mis ojos

Oigo el crujido del colchón y me vuelvo para comprobar si te habías despertado pero veo que solo cambiaste de posición ahora puedo ver tu ancha espalda desnuda y tu rostro tan apacible como antes, ¿cómo es que habíamos terminado aquí? Me puse a mirar los pasados meses hasta el principio en el que una distinta chica se estaría preguntando aun si existe el amor predestinado

Solo habían pasado unos meses y ya esa misma chica había podido encontrar su respuesta. No podemos saber si realmente se puede asegurar que alguien este destinado a ti, tampoco podemos saber si su encuentro sea causa del destino o tal vez mera coincidencia pero al menos yo si puedo garantizar y estar segura de algo, la vida está llena de momentos. Momentos al azar que parecen alinearse con las personas adecuadas y el tiempo necesario para que estén cargados de magia, sean perfectos y hasta unan vidas, esos son los momentos que te cambian por completo y te recuerdan que merece la pena creer, tener fe y seguir viviendo.

Yo te encontré en uno de esos momentos y fuiste mi mejor hallazgo. Sé que nuestro camino seguirá y estará lleno de muchos de ellos, la diferencia es que de ahora en adelante tengo la fe de que los podamos disfrutar juntos.

Me sobresalto al sentir tu respiración en mi hombro, había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que no te había sentido llegar, sonrío cuando siento tus brazos rodearme y tus labios aprisionando suavemente la piel de mi cuello, sé que me estas invitando a volver otra vez a la cama… sonriendo vuelvo a echar una última mirada al atardecer que tengo de fondo y me doy cuenta de que es una imagen que siempre nos ha acompañado.

Alguien dijo una vez...Un atardecer nos enseña la belleza del fin de un ciclo, y el próximo comienzo de algo grande, nos recuerda el significado de un "adiós" pero a la vez el principio de algo mas mágico y misterioso...el principio de un nuevo viaje.  
Y así era, sin saberlo ante nosotros culminaba una etapa y dábamos apertura al comienzo de una nueva travesía juntos. Cuando termino de pensarlo me encuentro más que feliz, porque sé que todo entre nosotros termina y comienza Al atardecer.


	13. Epilogo

**A peticion de ustedes aqui esta el epilogo de la historia. Espero os guste.**

**Agradezco de corazon los comentarios del ultimo cap a: PikaGirl-AAml, Sasha Kinoli, moonlight Li, Ifanycka y Ztarblack10lilly. Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y palabras de aliento a lo largo de todos los capitulos. A mis fieles lectores que me dejaron un comentario siempre luego de actualizar y tambien a mis otros lectores que a lo mejor no lo hicieron pero que se que igualmente estan ahi, gracias por dedicarle y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Esto es por y para ustedes, ustedes son el aliento que me motiva a escribir. **

Epilogo

Al dia siguiente de que Shaoran apareciera en mi apartamento me explico todo lo referente a su desicion de mudarse de Hong kong y venirse a vivir permanentemente a Japon, se quedaria a completar los ultimos anos de su carrera de administracion de empresas mientras que a la vez se hacia cargo de una de las empresas de la familia que tiene sede aca. Sabia que le seria dificil y agotador llevar ambas cosas pero encargarse del negocio de la familia fue la condicion principal de su madre para dejarle ir de su lado, creo que en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que con esto su hijo no aceptara pero nuevamente su hijo la volvio a sorprender.

Mientras que Shaoran ha estado con estas responsabilidades yo he estado a su lado tratando de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda (y es que no puedo dejar que aveces que me invada la culpa pues se que accedio a todo esto principalmente por mi) aun asi y aunque suene algo egoista no cambiaria nada y soy muy feliz de que este a mi lado, se que juntos lograremos salir adelante e ir venciendo los problemas que se nos presenten en el camino.

Recientemente Shaoran se mudo a un apartamento relativamente cercano al mio y ahora las cosas estan mas calmadas (estuvimos viviendo un par de semanas juntos y como ninguno de los dos habia antes pasado por esta experiencia el acostumbrase a las manias del otro fue toda una odisea, muy divertida en unas ocasiones y frustrante en otras) pero me decia que cualquier pareja de recien casados tambien pasa por lo mismo y que por lo menos a nosotros nos serviria de practica.

En cuanto a mi, sigo con mi carrera de Literatura. Luego del concurso el profesor quedo muy complacido y siempre que puede me da consejos y me motiva a tomar talleres extra para mejorar mis habilidades, tambien cuando puede me da sus opiniones acerca de los borradores de una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo y que ya una editorial (que me noto gracias a mi participacion en el concurso) esta interesada en publicar. Todo esto Tomoyo lo ha tomado como un excelente omen o augurio de mi futura y prospera carrera y se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere ser mi manager y modista exclusiva, a mi esto la verdad me da mucha risa, solo espero que sea algo pasajero y poco a poco se le vaya borrando esta loca idea de la mente aunque como Tomoyo es Tomoyo ya veremos que pasa, igual tengo la impresion de que si no es asi la que terminara cediendo como siempre voy a ser yo.

Y hablando de escritura y del concurso mi amistad con Meiko no ha flaqueado, siempre que podemos nos reunimos a hablar y nos ponemos al dia de nuestras vidas. Ultimamente su nombre se ha vuelto muy popular y es que el libro de mi amiga ha sido el nuevo exito de estos dias en las librerias del pais, yo estoy muy feliz por ella y aunque no lo sepa se ha convertido secretamente en mi nuevo modelo a seguir. Ella por su parte no deja de tener motivos por los que celebrar porque aparte del exito de su libro se va a casar proximamente, en este mes. Ya yo tengo la invitacion a su boda y estoy muy emocionada de poder ir y formar parte de este acontecimiento.

En cuanto a Shaoran y a mi todo va de maravilla y siempre me sorprendo de lo bien que nos acoplamos y complementamos el uno al otro. Meiko dice que pronto nos ve al igual que a ella caminando hacia el altar pero esto es algo que por ahora no creo que suceda, nosostros queremos tomarnos las cosas con calma pues sabemos que aunque en nuestros dedos no tengamos un anillo aun nuestro compromiso es implicito y tan fuerte que va mas alla de un acto y unas pocas palabras, en el no hay clasuras ni fecha de vencimiento solamente amor, uno puro y grande mas ancho que la vida misma.

Estar enamorados es lo mejor de todo, el estar enamorados nos ha permitido el encontrarle el nombre justo a la vida y el descubrir donde se juntan el cuerpo y alma de los dos. Mientras, la vida sigue y a medida que van pasando los dias finalmente puedo decir, asi como dirian en los mejores cuentos que juntos hemos vivido hasta ahora, de ocaso en ocaso felices por siempre.


End file.
